Tale of a Proper Marriage
by white seraph
Summary: Set in Heien Japan, an arrogant playboy and a stuboorn spunk are forced into a marriage. Their parents think it is a perfect match, but they don't seem to agree. After a series of pranks and trouble, do they still feel the same? chapter 16 redone, sorry!
1. Default Chapter

GAH . my bad for not reading the rules. I'll have to repost this story again L sowwie but for those who have read the first 13 chapters, sorry but you have to bear with the re-uploadings again .  if you want stuff on the latest chapters feel free to drop me a mail :D

Don't worry I'm still alive! Hah.

**************************************************

The Tale of A Proper Marriage : Chapter 1

by white seraph

**************************************************

This is a story set in eleventh century Japan; a story of the preincarnations (past lives) of our favorite… well my favourite couple, Kenshin and Kaoru! 

Life then, wasn't anything like the Meiji era, with liberal rights, equality, technology etc. Instead, Heien Japan was very much a patriarchal society, where half the country was dominated by nobles, aristocrats and wealthy people.

Of course, the society was structured mostly by family laws, reputation, and discipline. Arranged marriages were just as common as male domination, for marriages were often a process that bonded two families to one, a process to enhance power and status, weather the protagonists agreed upon the marriage was another issue that was cared less for. 

But does such a society preclude true love? Are women destined to submit themselves docilely and silently to their husbands? Are men only to find illusionary love in an illegitimate affair outside marriage?

This is a story about how two young couples, with a well planned fate ahead, manages to break through these barriers to find true love. 

_Kyoto__; 1086 Mid-spring _

Lord Himura furrowed his eyebrows upon hearing his wife report of their son's week while he was away to the imperial court to do some business. As the royal highness' left hand minister, Lord Himura was quite cautious and emphatic about good family reputation. 

And having been told of his only son's promiscuity; the nights he spent in Teahouses and the money he spent on geishas, Lord Himura sighed heavily, lets just say it didn't make the happiest man. How could he? His son, his only heir is out there, playing with woman, and ignorantly ruining their family's reputation. He does it, again and again! Even when he knows that one day, he will be succeeding his position in the courts. People will talk behind their backs, spreading rumors about his past playboy life. Perhaps he had indulged his son too long, and innately he felt, that , if he didn't have this settled soon, rumors will spread and their reputation will be put into jeopardy. 

Lord Himura had decided. He was going to arrange a marriage for his son. This would definitely tie him down. 

He wasn't pleased at his wife's little report, not at all. But when he looked at her again, he smiled, recalling their early times together. Being the immature young couples they were, they did not start off well, constantly bickering and arguing over small things. Yet as time went by, they learnt to respect each other, and it wasn't until he had a son himself that he fully understood the ideas of arranged marriage.

Nothing was more important to him than reputation, status and power, no, nothing was more important to *anyone* than reputation, status and power. What was the purpose of marriage he used to believe in? Ah yes. Love. He scoffed feeling nostalgic and childish that he ever had such ideals. 

He really needed to have a talk with his son. "Dear, please ask Kenshin to come in, I need to talk to him." He reached for a warn cup of green tea on the low table, and sipped, hoping the hot liquid can sooth his headache. 

Even before he put his cup down, the thin rice papered door slid open, and his wife, along with their son entered. Although he wasn't a person who liked to flatter, he had to admit, his son was quite good looking, inheriting all the pretty traits from the couple, with his wife's deep red hair and soft amber eyes, and his own masculine features. 

Lord Himura waited patiently for his wife to refill the tea before leaving the two men alone. "Good night." She bowed, conveying respect that a wife should for her husband.

"Kenshin, Your mother has told me of you're life lately, and shall I say, I am greatly disappointed upon your actions" He sighed heavily, stressing his anger, "How many times must I say, what you are doing now will greatly hinder your status and reputation in society. I understand that sometimes we men need to release our sexual frustration. But please, for the sake of the family name, do it allusively." Yes, he had to be blunt and to the point, he had to, it was the only way to get the message through his son's thick skull, plus it wasn't something to be shunned and ashamed of anyway. "Now, now kenshin I have something to tell you, I have decided….."

The younger man gazed at the bamboo tea tray, no longer paying attention. It wasn't that he didn't care about their family name, but sometimes, he had to allow himself the indulgence of spending some money on the luxuries and entertainment, on having a few women keeping his bed warm at night. It wasn't that he neglected his duties; he still practiced calligraphy, still read a lot, still practiced the sword. He really didn't see the point to stop to do what every other man in his peer group does, including his father, just because of the family's reputation. 

"Is that clear?" His father asked again, raising his voice, as if knowing his son wasn't really paying attention.

"Yes!" Kenshin snapped fiercely, he was loosing his patience, geez, this was one of the times when he wished his father was away from home. No fussing, no talks. Every time, he just repeats the same things, does it not get boring? God. 

However, unbeknownst to him, this was how he got himself tied to marriage. If only he had listened to his father intensively he would have realized that he didn't just lecture him about his promiscuity, but also introducing decisions on marriage…

And from this "Yes" roots all the problems and struggles that will continue on and on obstinately until his day of judgement.

* * * * * *

True to his own words, Lord and Lady Himura very diligently looked for good matches for their son the following week. There was nothing to be ashamed of to do this behind their son's back, Lord Himura, in a sense *did* have Kenshin's approval, weather he said is by heart or not was another matter. He knew, if everything was arranged and sealed before any protest, there was no way out for him. But until then, he and his wife would have to be silent about the matter.

Out of the many offers sent from the matchmakers, many of which were very eager for their daughters to marry into the Himuras, who had close connections with the imperial court, but there was only one that they truly put consideration to, mainly because of the acquaintanceship forged between the two families generations ago, the power they have in society, and the lands they owned, stretching across south east Kyoto. With their aristocratic lineage, the two families were mutual in power, wealth and status. It would be a perfect match. Yes. Kaoru Kamiya, the youngest daughter of the Kamiyas would be the chosen one to marry their son. 

The Baron Kamiya was quite keen on the proposal, not that he cared much anyway, forever busy with other subjects, he rarely put thought to his children's future, unlike the proposing family. He probably agreed because they were the first to ask for their daughter's hand in marriage? It wasn't that he cared little for his children. No he loved them, it's just that being the very religious, spiritual man he was, he believed everything was fated to be, that there was no point in elaborating life anymore than it is already. 

His wife on the other hand constantly berated him for his neglect to life, she was overjoyed when the Himuras dropped by the other day and asked for their Kaoru's hand in marriage. Her youngest daughter was the most troublesome one, and maybe because of that, no one took much notice of her when it came to marriage. All her other daughters were married off after having been promised since toddling age. Yet Kaoru remained, and if they didn't' take this chance, she was afraid her dear Kaoru would die a spinster.  

However, despite the agreement and promise made by the parents, the ones to be married weren't particularly happy upon the news. 

Kenshin saw the marriage as a threat to his flowery, willowy life of promiscuity, this Kaoru, was nothing more than a tool for his father to enhance his position in the imperial court, and because of this, he himself was also put into the whirl. She'd probably be some plain, dull little girl who his father choice just because of her status. Dammit, how can he let his father manipulate him like that? Kenshin narrowed his eyes, thinking of ways to break this marriage. He still had a few months to find a way out. A few months before the end of the world… Well, the end of his world.

Unbeknownst to him, however, a certain girl at the other side of town was also having her own rants about the same subject. Kaoru didn't like the idea of marriage at all, not to mention her fiancé was the town's most notorious playboy. Ugh. The mere name of him already made Kaoru shudder. Yet worst of all, her parents don't believe her! No matter how many times Kaoru tells them of the reputation that Himura dude has in town, they'd just think she wanted to find a way out of marriage! God. Such stupid parents.

But it doesn't matter. She smiled smugly as she thought of some really nice pranks to drive her fiancé away. Who needed a stupid man in their life? A stupid man that'd tie her life to his domain?  

And so, by an arranged marriage, two young people were pulled together. Will things work out when the two are equally stubborn and mutual in repellence? Or are things to never work out ?

Heheh pweez we'view :D

BTW many thanks to liberty dragon hehe helped me with the idea…

Actually I was gonna write sthn on geishas but since that idea is gone…oh well :D

Hope you guys like this story as much as you liked the other.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello my dear readers. Fuck my mom is such a stupid tart deleted my chapter.made me write a new one..fuck that stupid bitch. Anyway I still haven't thought of a good title for this fic..please help? Hehe ..hm The Tale of ____________ send me your ideas :D:D please I mean The Tale of Somehting is so dumb,.nvm lemme get on with the story  
  
**************************************************  
  
The Tale of A Proper Marriage : Chapter 2  
  
by white seraph  
  
**************************************************  
  
It was a beautiful day, not too sunny, not raining, just the perfect day to go down town shopping. The breeze scrapped onto Kaoru's face, and if it were not for the sudden news from her parents, she would have enjoyed the day as much as her friend, Tae. She was her closest neighbor, both living in a secluded district for peers like their parents. They had been friends since their toddling years, and she truly loved Tae. But sometimes, sometimes, she wished for another best friend. And this was one of these times.  
  
"Oh I so envy you!" Her friend giggled girlishly, slapping Kaoru on the shoulder, "So tell me, how's it like to be "soon-to-become-Mrs. Himura?" Tae taunted her friend, it was so great even if it wasn't herself, it'd be so cool to brag to the others that her best friend was chosen to be the Himura bride! The youngest, handsomest bachelor in town!  
  
Kaoru licked her pink cotton candy boringly, half paying attention to her friend's excitement. What is there to be excited about anyway? Uh huh, she told herself, it's sure excited to be forced into marriage with a play boy. God he might have bedded every single Geisha in Kyoto.Kaoru was disgusted at the thought. Very disgusted.  
  
Tae, as if not noticing Kaoru's uneasiness carried on with her long, long speech about the Himura heir. "Oh! The other day, Mina-chan went with her father to visit the Himura estates, she even had lunch with the family! And he was there!!" She squealed. "Even she! Mina-chan! You know? The snobby, stuck up girl who lives a few houses away? Even she said he was the sweetest looking guy she ever saw! Oh my God! I wish she took me with her that day!" Tae started jumping with glee.  
  
"Never judge a book by it's cover, have you not heard? He's the town's most promiscuous playboy." Kaoru licked the last threads of candy before throwing the stick away, still not revealing any excitement or concern over the marriage. Okay fine, concern, yes, but it's completely out of repellence and reluctance over the marriage. She was concerned upon finding ways to extricate herself out of it, not how to be a good wife.  
  
"So what!" the other girl snapped, "At least you get the title, being his official wife!" She made a sigh of sadness, which was overly exaggerated "If only my father found me a match as good as yours." She walked up to a small stall that sold little wooden boxes, and gingerly touched a dark brown one. But after examining the material, she turned her attention back to Kaoru. Her gaze suddenly stopped at the two girls behind them. The chaperones. The damn annoying chaperones. They were each carrying a tall stack of boxes and packets, all of which were the goods the two girls bought in one morning. "Hey, want to get rid of the chaperones?" She whispered into her friend's ears. An evil smile spread across Kaoru's face, loving the idea she suggested as well as relieved upon the fact that she dropped the annoying subject. Damn it, if she didn't stop soon, Kaoru swore, she'd explode with frustration, upon being accused of liking the idea of marriage.  
  
But turning back to the little conspiracy, she slowed down, and made sure the girls behind were at hearing distance, then, raising the volume of her voice, she gave them a quick glance before saying loudly "Oh, Tae, did you know Mr. Takahashi got a new collection of Kimonos? Lets go have a look!" She gave the girls another look, making sure they heard it.  
  
And Tae, in collaborating with Kaoru replied equally loud "Oh yeah sure! I need to by a new kimono for my cousin's wedding anyway!" She had always loved this little prank, not because it was funny, but also because both Kaoru and her hated to have people following them around like poor little puppies. Heh. Time to get rid of them. Nodding subtly to Kaoru as a signal, she pulled her layers of kimono to shin length and started a quick sprint.  
  
The two girls ran as fast as they could with the high, heavy wooden heels, and multi-layered kimonos, but still, they managed to ditch the chaperoning girls, who were each carrying boxes of goods that climbed up to their shoulders. They quickly hid in the close end corridor just around the corner of the Takahashi Kimonos, watching the stupid girls run huffing and puffing to the shop, only to be rejected harshly by Mrs. Takahashi, who they knew well, sucked up to the peers, but hated servant girls.  
  
They gave each other a high five, at their successful attempt in ditching them. "That was really close! Next time I should buy more boxes for her to carry before we go for the run!" Tae tapped her chest signaling her relief.  
  
Ignoring her comment Kaoru heard her stomach grumble "Hey I'm hungry lets go to the beef stew restaurant up the street." Kaoru pointed to the direction, just for the sake of pointing, they both knew the restaurant pretty well, actually it was the only restaurant they knew of around. They mostly ate at home, or if not, some restaurants at the city centre, but she would always take the family carriage and wouldn't know how to get there just by feet.  
  
"What? huh?" Tae gave her a perplexed look, as if she were speaking in alien language.  
  
Kaoru rolled her eyes, was she that ignorant? Or was she just pretending? "You know? THE beef stew restaurant? Or have you forgotten?" Kaoru paced in front of Tae, "Let me take you there."  
  
But her friend quickly pulled her hand back, "Kaoru! Of course I know what you're talking about! But that restaurant closed down two weeks ago" She sighed, and then added "said they didn't make money."  
  
Now Kaoru was shocked. "closed? No way! They had the best beef stew!" Kaoru cried, knowing that no restaurant meant no food, and no food meant hunger. "Nooooooo" she wailed "please say you're kidding" She pulled onto Tae's sleeves.  
  
"I'm not, you can go see yourself" the brunette replied calmly.  
  
"But.but." Kaoru sputtered, unable to think properly. The words 'no food' still rang, a bit too loudly in her head. "okay fine, Tae, lets go home. The cook can make us food." She pulled he friend's hand, but again, it was pulled away. A little annoyed, Kaoru turned back "Tae, we're going home okay?"  
  
But she shook her head "No! My mother is inviting her sisters over today! I'm no way going to face those women, no no no and no!" Tae was very persisting on the matter, of course she was, ever since the first time her mother asked her to stay and welcome her sisters, they pinched her face, pulled her hair pulled her into suffocating embraces. Just by recalling the experience was horrid. Suddenly, as she flicked through episodes of memories, she suddenly came up with a new idea.  
  
Hammering a fist to her hand Tae exclaimed gleefully "Lets take a public carriage [A/N something I made up lol, just think of ancient cabs] down to the city centre! There would be more restaurants there!" It would be perfect! Why had she not thought of that before? How boring was it to stay and walk through the same street that had known for years.  
  
Kaoru seemed to like the idea very much too. "It sounds good to me!" She said before jumping off the curb to the main road, catching the nearest public carriage.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Wow!" Kaoru's jaw's dropped in awe and amazement at the site of the swamp of people down the streets of the city centre. "How are we going to get through?" She asked herself, before pushed off the tall carriage by the friend behind her.  
  
"What are you taking about?! This IS the city centre! It's what you expect!" Tae hissed a little harshly, but really we can't blame her. The carriage boy was waiting to get the pay so he could move on, Tae couldn't get her purse because Kaoru was sitting on it, people behind were pushing and shouting for the carriage to take a move..  
  
But Kaoru seemed to ignore her spiteful tone at the sight of the long line of restaurants down the street. "Oooooh, the food smells so nice! Lets try this one!" She pointed at one just around the corner where there were less people. She hopped off with anticipation not waiting for Tae, who hurridly paid the lad and jumped off after Kaoru.  
  
"Hey hey! Wait up!" She called after he raven haired girl. "Kaoru!" She shouted, attracting many people's attention as well as the girl she sought after.  
  
But Kaoru only turned to indicate that she heard her friend's call, pointed at the restaurant she was going to and hopped in without looking at the name of the shop. Tae, too, ran, in attempt to catch up with her friend yet remain ladylike, went into the restaurant with not one glance at the board that hung at the top of the bambooed doors, saying 'Haragushi Teahouse" And in a smaller font size "You're favorite rogue house"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The inside of the 'restaurant' was nicely decorated with beautiful water paintings, the furniture were beautifully carved, and there was a strong smell of perfume, nothing like the normal beef stew restaurant they were used to. But the naïve girls took none of these hints; they only pushed it aside with the assumption that this was the new style of restaurants in the city centre.  
  
A fairly mature woman with much make up approached them at the door way just after they removed their wooden shoes. "Hello girls, may I ask, which house are you from?" This tea house was quite a famous one, being in the centre of the main street attracted many people, mostly the wealthier ones who are able to afford the high pricing and couldn't be bothered to walk down the more deserted streets where the majority of the other tea houses were, and because of this, the house was able to attract many beautiful and successful geishas to come and work. No women came here for the 'fun' of course, so the lady only assumed that these girls were new geishas coming to work.  
  
"House?" Kaoru looked at her, perplexed, not understanding a bit of what she was saying. Why did she want to know what house she was in anyway? Did they have to serve according to these "houses?" Kaoru asked herself silently  
  
Tae nodded "Yes, what do you mean by 'house'? Do you mean where we live? In that case we're from the Sakurachi District [yup made that up as well].  
  
"Oh? Then..You're here.." The lady drifted off, expecting them to finish the line. Really, if they were here as guests, then it would be the first time they had female guests. She tried to hide her smile upon this hilarious thought.  
  
"To eat" Kaoru finished, certifying the lady's assumption ignorantly, and still, not understanding the implicit meaning of house. But it didn't matter, as long as they provided her food to fill her of her hunger.  
  
"Alright then, please come in" The older lady laid her hand out welcomingly, they might be girls, but guests nonetheless, and the rule here is, no matter who the guest is, serve them with the best smile you can.  
  
They were lead to a large room, with large units around the walls of the room, divided neatly by nicely decorate low wooden boards, and people sat on a mini bambooed porch. Now Kaoru saw the source of the pungent perfume. The restaurant was flocked with women as heavily made up as the owner they met before. People looked more like they were drinking and fooling around more than eating. But oh well, not like Kaoru was a nosey person; as long as she had her food, everything was going to be fine.  
  
The lady, after escorting them to a unit just near the entrance, quickly shouted for another person to serve them "Yumiko! Come! We have guests!" She beckoned for a short, chubby girl to come over.  
  
The girl looked at them with subtle amusement, coughing a few times before nicely asking to take orders. It was hard to conceal the humor; did they come here for the fun and experience? Or were they just totally ignorant about their whereabouts? "Okay dear, what do you want?" She asked them both, who after scanning through the menu written on the walls gave her their orders.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Talk about patience. They had been sitting there for the past half hour, every time, stretching their head with anticipation as one of the waitress' carried a dish around, but never stopped at their unit. "God, what's wrong with the cook? Is he dead or what" Kaoru muttered, frustrated and hungry.  
  
Her friend on the other hand was a bit too busy checking the guys out. Totally ignoring Kaoru, she drew close to her friend "Hey, hey don't you think that guy over there, that guy with red hair.don't you think he's just SOOO HOT?" She pointed allusively at the guy sitting at the unit behind Kaoru.  
  
Naturally, Kaoru turned around boldly to see for herself the 'handsome guy' But all she saw was the back of someone's head.someone with red hair. No wait.Someone with red hair, and a group of women hovering around him. God they're so beautiful.Kaoru fiddled with the hem of her sleeves, for a moment feeling very insignificant. But she quickly resumed to herself, who cares; looks aren't everything, she told herself. Then, going back to the conversaition with Tae. "Wait, how can you say he's handsome when you've not even seen his face."  
  
But she only giggled "Oh, you just wait till he turns his head!" Now this really aroused Kaoru's curiosity, not that she was really into men, but really, to see this person who attracted so many beautiful woman's attention, as well as Tae's praise must be a looker. Kaoru turned her head frequently, making it just a bit too obvious that she was trying to have a look at him.  
  
It was a mistake.  
  
"ooooh" one of the girls sitting opposite Kenshin, had noticed a certain raven haired girl, constantly turning her head back staring at him. "I think you've caught someone's attention." She giggled deliriously.  
  
The half drunk man let a woman next to her feed him another cup. "Oh?" He asked drowsily. "Where?" He grabbed a woman next to her, "are you the one?" He laughed dangerously. Oh boy.. Am I that popular?  
  
Kaoru, hearing the group converse casually immediately blushed with embarrassment and regret. She silently prayed they would let the subject drop, yet her efforts were futile.  
  
"No silly! That girl there! The woman pointed at Kaoru, who had already facing Tae again, and not daring to turn back for the sake of embarrassment. And even without facing them, she felt the humiliation rushing up her face, she could imagine him turning to her.  
  
"Eh? Are you the one? Would you like to come join us?" He laughed, seemingly happily, it was as if he liked to humiliate her, liked to embarrass her. Yet little did she know, he was a little drunk and thought she was but another geisha.  
  
"Come join us-" He tried to grab for her over the wooden boards.  
  
At the instant of the touch at her shoulder, Kaoru whirled around and hit the assaulter on the head, again and again "Get off me!" She yelled harshly.  
  
Now, he was the one humiliated. Never in his life was he ever insulted the way he was now. No one ever hit him. "What the fuck was that for?" He bellowed with anger, attracting everyone's attention.  
  
The mature lady who Kaoru remembered, the one who greeted them at the door, hurridly approached the red head. "Mr. Himura, We are very sorry, she is not a geisha, you are mistaken."  
  
Upon hearing the mistress's shrilly voice calling the name, Kaoru's jaws dropped.  
  
A/N first tiem I wrote such a looooong chapter.how was it? If it's too long next time I can shorten it. Or maybe they'll get shorter and shorter anyway.. Hehhe please review ///took me a whole evening to write this story TWICE! Thanks to my mom 


	3. Chapter 3

**************************************************  
  
The Tale of A Proper Marriage : Chapter 3  
  
by white seraph  
  
**************************************************  
  
And so, Kaoru ended up thrown out of the Teahouse, only to realize what place it was after she saw the board outside of the shop. So the rumors were true, he was a playboy, a snobby, arrogant, stuck up one, that is. So what happened next? She went home, empty stomach with Tae, who was still laughing over the fact that he had just thought his fiancé was a geisha in the teahouse. Damn, now she had an even stronger reason to get herself out of this marriage. She threw her ribbon on the low table in her room in frustration, not wanting to think more, and blew the candles out.  
  
Someone knocked on the door. "Kaoru?" It was her mother. Why did she have to come just when she was about tog o to bed? Oh well, just pretend to be asleep. Kaoru threw a blanket over her head, pushing herself away from all the troubles and problems.  
  
Upon the silent reply, her mother, as if knowing everything going on in Kaoru's head said "Kaoru, I know you're still there, I just saw you blow the candle out." She patted on the thin rice paper door. "Alright, dear, I just wanted to tell you, tomorrow the Himuras are coming, your fiance will be there, so make sure you're presentable tomorrow okay?" Without waiting for a response, Kaoru saw the shadowy figure stand up and move away from the door.  
  
Kaoru sighed, hoping the sun will never rise tomorrow. Damn that arrogant jerk. Damn, damn and damn! Why were her parents so inconsiderate? Kaoru punched her fist onto the soft futon, releasing her anger. Oh well, who cares what will happen until tomorrow, Kaoru decided to push her troubles until tomorrow, and indulge herself in a wonderful sleep. Procrastination is the best.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Miss Kaoru! Miss Kaoru!" A girl rushed knocked quickly before entering her room, lifted the rice paper windows up, peeled the futon away from Kaoru and woke the young miss up. As usual, every morning, she would have to come wake her up half an hour earlier, knowing she would need that much time to get her mistress out of bed. That was the worst part of her job. Dishes, dusting, baby sitting, anything was better than waking Miss Kaoru up. Anything.  
  
The girl squatted at the side of the mat, and poked Kaoru's arm, "Missy, time to wake up." But her only response was a shove by the hand, a turn over and *mumblemumble* She sighed, this tactic was the most ineffective one. Alright, wake Miss Kaoru operation #2.  
  
She took a wooden bottle of grinded black pepper from the pocket of her kimono, and sprinkled more than enough under her nose, Kaoru, always over sensitive over things like these immediately responded by 7 sneezes before rolling back to bed. Damn, but the reaction was somewhat expected anyway. Operation number 3 then.  
  
But before she could even get her tool out, Lady Kamiya was by the door "Oh! Kaoru's still in bed?!" She shrieked. "The Himuras are just outside the estate! They'll be here in no time, and she's still not ready?!" She pushed the poor servant aside and went to Kaoru's ears. "the cooked made you your favorite carrot sushi with ham and strawberries!" [A/N yup some weird food I made up just here]  
  
Immediately, Kaoru sat up, as if awaken from the dead. "Where?! Where's the sushi?" Kaoru looked around, only to see her mother and Riko-chan. Had she over slept again? Wait what day is it today? Kaoru's mind was still half awake, drifting here to there.  
  
So much for waking the girl up.  
  
"There won't be no sushi until you get you ass in that red kimono over there" Her mother pointed at a bright red one that was laid nice and neatly on the table. Wait, she was sure it wasn't there before.. Eyeing the two women suspiciously, Kaoru examined the two. Yes, Riko-chan wouldn't be so sly and elaborate to get her a kimono ready. And her mother on the other hand, was very keen on having her dressed nicely today because..  
  
Damn. The Himura guy's coming over. The troubles all came back to Kaoru, at that instant. Yikes.. She thought inwardly as she bit her lower lip.  
  
Another girl rushed into her room, what's wrong with all these people?! Bariging into her room as if it were the public diner. Kaoru was fuming with a mixture of anger and apprehension. The girl whispered something into her mother's ears and then scurried away. What? she didn't even say good morning to her! servants with no manners should be fired!!  
  
But before she could throw her anger at anyone, her mother yanked her up from bed, and told her with a very low, serious voice, pointing a finger right under her nose "Look, Kaoru, the Himuras are already here, you're father is talking to them, and I will join. I *expect* you to be there in a while, looked nice and presentable in THAT" She pointed at the red kimono on the table "in THAT kimono. Understand?" She didn't want for Kaoru to respond. "No fussing. I don't want to hear about it."  
  
Kaoru didn't even bother to reply.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Kenshin was literally dragged onto the carriage this morning, Who was he seeing again? Oops he forgot. The incident yesterday still plagued over his mind, and at the mere memory of having hit on the head still made him fuming with anger. How dare she, that girl, she probably had a crush on him, but only wanted to play hard to get! But still! How dare she hit him! It was a smart thing the lady did, to send her out, for he couldn't promise what he would have done to her. But he remembered her face clearly, the raven black hair.the blue eyes..he wish he'd never have to see her face ever again, that bitch! His hand impassively curled in to a ball.  
  
"Kenshin" His father warned, "We're at the Kamiya's now, please I'd like them to have a good impression on you, I'd like to have them think you'll be a wonderful son-in-law, not one who'd always sulk for anonymous reasons. You hear me?" He tapped Kenshin on the shoulder.  
  
"That's right dear, have a look around! Their house is beautiful!" His mother added in a soft soothing voice. This naturally made Kenshin turn his head to explore around the estate, to justify her mother's comments. After scanning across a small, man made pond with gold and silver fishes, a stone made alter, a pebbly bridge, the tall, dark brown pillars that supported the main house, he, too, had to agree with his mother. This was, indeed a beautiful estate, one that could rival his own. No, he took his words back, no one's house could be as beautiful and extravagant as his own. He thought, arrogantly.  
  
A man had come to greet them at the entrance, He looked a little older than his father, hm.they seemed as if they were acquainted, as they were chatting away like they have known each other for quite a while, the master of this house? Probably. The two men went into the house, he naturally followed them, taking his hard wooden shoes he walked across a long corridor where the walls were decorated by paintings and candles.  
  
They were lead to a large room, with a long, low table and soft silk cushions on the floor. "Come, sit" The man told them, "It's a pleasure to have you here, Himura." He took the master's seat at the front, whilst his own father took the first seat down the long table. Kenshin sighed, still quite ignorant on what was going on, and waiting for his father's prompts, who gave him a quick glance, turning his head briefly to the seat opposite him; the first seat on the left side of the table, indicating for him to take a seat there.  
  
"Kenshin, come say your greetings to your future father-in-law." His father ordered.  
  
Kenshin looked around nervously.what was the name of this man? His father was looking at him expectantly, whilst his mother, took a seat next to him, bowed to the men, and stuffed a piece of thin rice paper into his hands, under the table. He gave the note a quick glance. "Ka..Mi..Ya" it wrote. Taking the hint, kenshin immediately turned to the master of the house "Hello, Mr. Kamiya, it is a pleasure to be here with you." He gave his father a quick look, who nodded in approval.  
  
The other man only smiled at him "You're a very fine lad. Why did you father say you have ill manners?" He laughed heartily, and resumed to the previous conversation with his father, as if he didn't exist.  
  
Kenshin sighed with relief, and looked at his mother, who smiled at him.  
  
Suddenly, the door from behind kenshin slid open, and he heard the soft footsteps of more people coming in. "Sorry, Kaoru just had to fix herself presentable this morning, heh heh heh.." A mature, female voice came from behind, catching people's attention, including his mother, who had turned her head around. Kenshin couldn't even be bothered to look at his bride to be, nor was he sorry for his unenthusiasim.  
  
"Why yes! Lady Kamiya, we were just having going to ask to see your daughter!" Kenshin's mother's squeaking voice said, Kenshin knew it was a lie, just to make the conversation flow. Damn them, damn them all. There he sat, wasting he morning away when he could have been off with his friends to teahouses, or sword training. Kenshin silently cursed as a woman in a light pink kimono, who he presumed was the mistress of the house came to view as she walked from behind him to sit next to his father.  
  
Then he saw her.  
  
The raven black hair, no , please, it can't be her! Kenshin tried to turn his gaze away as if shunned by the sight. He couldn't face the girl. He didn't dare to look at her and certify the fact that she is none but the girl-who-likes-him-but-hit-him-and-made-him-angry. Damn, damn and damn, why did it have to be her? that plain, violent, stupid girl he saw yesterday. Damn, now she'd tell them all about his secretive trip to the city centre yesterday. He silently made a promise arrogantly to himself that if she manages to keep her mouth shut about yesterday's encounter, he'd give her a *little* attention.  
  
Little did he know, the girl was having an equally awkward time trying to face kenshin. Not only did she find him disturbingly girly, embarrassingly quiet, girlishly shy, she also thought he was the most arrogant, stuck up jerk ever! How dare he act as if she was invisible! How dare he act as if she was no one but a serving girl! No! he probably paid more attention to the cup than her! Stupid jerk. Kaoru tossed her nose away from him, as she took a seat next to her mother, still inwardly chanting 'arrogant jerk arrogant jerk arrogant jerk arrogant jerk arrogant jerk ."  
  
The adults, as if understanding the situation, tried to stir the conversation, Mrs. Kamiya was the one who spoke first, embarrassing her daughter more than ever "Oh my dear Kaoru, she was sooo excited about this meeting yesterday night that she couldn't go to sleep! And now she's all quiet and shy! Awww" She patted Kaoru's shoulders, who was glaring back at her with shock, anger and betrayal. How could she say such a thing! It's not even true! But her mother only gave her a 'just-play-along" eye.  
  
Kenshin smiled to himself, fueling his own ego, he believed the woman's words completely, how could he not? He had every evidence! That girl! She was staring at him yesterday, she probably thought she was the luckiest girl in the world to marry me, too bad, too bad I don't feel the same way. He thought evilly. But what came next, he really didn't expect it.  
  
His mother replied "Oh don't you worry, my boy, kenshin was also very excited, he was asking me to hurry this morning! Right kenshin?" She gave him a 'say-yes-or-else" eye, but her efforts were futile.not that it completely back fired, she sort of expected it anyway, it's hard to get kids to do what you want at such an age..she sighed.  
  
Kenshin only turned his head away from his mother evasively, he knew if he *really* said no, not only his mother, but his father too, will give him a hard time..  
  
"Oh, my boy's just a bit shy today" His mother giggled, brushing a hand on his cheeks, saving the scene nicely. "I think we adults are in the way. Lets give the two some privacy." She gave a short laugh before rising from the soft mat, whilst others followed her example.  
  
Kaoru have her mother a pleading eye, her favourite puppy eyes. Nope, it was completely ignored.  
  
Kenshin gave his mother a glare, shooting dagger eyes are her. Nope, it was completely ignored too.  
  
They were soon left alone, the room was quiet without their voice, so quiet they could hear the squeaking chirps of the birds outside. Kaoru breathed hard, what an awkward position! She gave him a quick glance, to make sure he wasn't looking at her. Damn, he probably paid more attention to anything else other than her. Stupid boy. Kaoru bit her lip nervously.  
  
Which kenshin only took as a sign of her trying to conceal her little crush for him. Hah, and she thought he didn't know she was staring at him, he may look as if he was staring at the wall, but just at the corner of his eyes, just right at the corner, he saw Kaoru's face vaguely staring at him. Heh, time to get things straight. He sat up and turned to Kaoru, only to be disappointed that she only staring at the paintings behind him.  
  
He cleared his throat, "Look, miss, what my mother said about my being excited was a complete lie, I'm not excited at all, no in fact I DREAD over the marriage. I'm sorry if I break your heart, I know you really want to marry me, but, sorry sometimes you gotta get things straight, I'll persuade my father to break the betrothal soon, I'm telling you now just so you don't get overly disappointed when it comes. Alright?" He said in one long speech, not letting her interrupt. But, if only he did, he would have saved himself from a fires of Kaoru Kamiya.  
  
"WHAT?" Kaoru exploded "ARE YOU DONE YET?" But she quickly let her voice drop quiet, upon realizing parents would probably be still in the house. "Get over yourself you jerk, you think I want to marry you? HAH! Oh my, you're as stupid as the donkey in the barn. Your mother made things up, so what in the world makes you think MY mother didn't make things up?-" Kaoru wasn't even done with flaming when the himura guy interrupted again.  
  
"What? So you were staring at me for a whole hour yesterday, and then not being able to get over the excitement in meeting because you don't like me? Oh boy, that really does make sense." He rolled his eyes at the girl's pathetic attempt in trying to hide her love for him. What a poor girl, too bad, she had angered him, too bad she was a bit too mean, too bad she..too bad she's just a bitch!  
  
Kaoru slapped her hands over the wooden table in fiercely "I'm sorry but I'm not interested in promiscuous playboys like you! I'm sorry I'm not interested in people who seduce every geisha in town, I'm sorry I'm not interested in people as girly and stuck up as YOU!!!"  
  
Kenshin only laughed not believing she meant a single word of what she said, and was still convinced she liked him. "Uh huh, I wonder why you were at a teahouse yesterday." He shot back sarcastically.  
  
"What? NO! that was a mistake, I thought that was a restaurant!" Kaoru defended herself with the truth. That stupid prick was throwing lies at her! She curled her hand into a ball with frustration upon the accusation and misunderstanding.  
  
"There's a board the size of this door, saying TEAHOUSE! Maybe you went there because you WANTED to! A person like you have no right to call me a playboy." Kenshin snapped back, not liking how she was labeling him.  
  
Kaoru took a deep breath, not wanting to argue anymore. "I don't care if you believe me or not, I told you the truth already!" She pushed herself up, and left before he could respond to the insults, slamming the door as hard as possible.  
  
She was at the hallway, damn, still gotta put up with that prick at lunch..she growled lowly. Whilst kenshin still sat in the room trying to bend all her insults in to ways to conceal her love. Yup, he was convinced she didn't mean a bit of what she said. She still liked him, a lot.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
NEXT TIME!: Lunch at the Kamiyas.hm..what will it be like? Oooo Kaoru's older brother is none other than Sano! Kenshin gets the humiliation again! But the two adults seem to be conspiring something new! 


	4. Chapter 4

**************************************************  
  
The Tale of A Proper Marriage : Chapter 4  
  
by white seraph  
  
**************************************************  
  
Kaoru sat at her little hide out, the small wooden bridge that stretched across a small stream that passed through their estates. She was throwing white pebbles into the ponds whilst kicking the clear water with her bare feet. The thought the Himura already made her blood boil with anger and frustration. 'that stuck up, stupid, ugly prick with an ego as big as his ass." She muttered under her breath, "I HATE HIM!" She said out loud, throwing another pebble into the river with all her might, scaring all the fish away.  
  
A shadow approached her, blocking her from the blazing sun. "Who pissed me little jou-chan?" Kaoru turned and saw her brother, Sano, the annoying rooster head, yup, though two years her senior, he had proven a long time ago he deserved no respect whatsoever. Heck, here's discrepancy between his chronological and mental age! And there he stood like a mad man grinning.  
  
[A/N doesn't anyone know what jou means?]  
  
The tall lad squatted so he was eye level with his sister. "Mother told me to come escort you to lunch, with you little *finace!* wooooo!" He made smooching sounds, disguisting her sister. He half wondered why their parents haven't chosen a bride for him yet, and now, even his baby sister was off to the Himuras. He sighed, maybe the parents couldn't find a bride for him? Or did they not bother? Then he thought again, no wait, their parent's *never* find matches. How did they marry his oldest sister off? Ah yes, a young business man had asked for her hand in marriage. How did his second eldest sister get married? Ah yes, she was betrothed to her husband at 2 years of age.How did they manage to marry Megumi off? Ah, she eloped, got pregnant and married a general's son. And now, the Himuras asked for Kaoru's hand in marriage. Stupid, stupid parents! Of course no one asked for Sano's hand in marriage! Where was it ever right for the girl's family to ask for the lad's hand in marriage! Yet he knew, his parents did not bother to find their children, or at least make the effort to find their children a match.  
  
Damn, he was nineteen. In ten years time, he's be twenty nine, no one would want to marry him then..  
  
Suddenly a hand waved itself in front of him, he turned and saw Kaoru, quickly slapping her hand down he hissed "What?!" not at all liking the way Kaoru was treating him. he was her older brother! He needed the respect!  
  
"You were talking to me, and then you were making a weird smoochy noise, and then you went into a trance." Kaoru explained very calmly and patiently as if he were a little boy. She kicked the water before dragging them up to the wooden bridge, and undid the loose knot that kept her kimono at knee level. Oh well, who'd notice the creases. She turned back to her brother, "Eh..hello? are you going to escort me or not?" Sano didn't reply, but walked down the steps, expecting his sister to follow [A/N omg it feels so weird to say Kaoru is Sano's sister, but oh well] "Hey, I saw the Himura guy, he looks like a girl! But I guess it all fits, since you look like a man anyway!" He burst into laughter at his own joke.  
  
Kaoru slapped his shoulder "I could have beaten you to pulp for the last comment, but since you said something bad about that freak, I'll spare you once." She jogged up to him, making clobbering sounds as her wooden heels clashed to the pebbly road.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Thank the lord they made it to the dining room in time, everyone was there, seated, excepted for a certain annoying redhead. Kaoru and Sanosuke both took their own seats. There was an empty seat next to her and opposite her, which she knew was for her mother and that jerk respectively. Table rules are, women at the right, men at the left, oh well at least her brother and aunt was around to ease the tension a bit.  
  
Kenshin walked in when the table was half full, people who were chatting away all gave him their eyes, and his father? Heck he was giving him the dagger eyes. Was he late? No, there was another empty seat. But why was everyone staring at him then? Oh well, guess being overly handsome is a sin. He tossed his high pony tail arrogantly at that thought. [A/N sorry if it's majorly occ here.I know it's a bit exaggerated, but think of him as a REEALLY arrogant, stuck up egoistic jerk] He scanned across the room, suddenly realizing he didn't know where to sit. Oh well, big deal, he looked around hoping people would give him hints, unfortunately, no one gave him any. They all stared at him blankly, except for her.that bitch, dammit he KNEW she liked him. What? she was eyeing at the seat next to her? right.  
  
So he took the initiative to walk to the right column and took the only available seat. The one next to Kaoru. Strangely, everyone stared at him as if he were a foreigner, and Kaoru only shot him an 'I-don't-know-you" glance before shaking her head slowly. What? what's going on? Kenshin was perplexed. Suddenly a voice from behind asked for him to be excused. "Sorry dear, but you're in the wrong seat, you have chances aplenty in the future to sit next to Kaoru, but not tonight, alright?" [A/N I made this rule up that men are only allowed to sit next to women in informal dinners or if they're married hehe :D sorry I'm always breaking the rules]  
  
Kenshin pursed his lips upon the embarrassment in having taken the wrong seat AND accused of liking that wench, fuming silently he pushed himself up. Without an apology, he stomped around the table and sat next to the guy with a hairdo like a rooster, who was coughing, trying to suppress the laugh. Damn her. Kenshin cursed, feeling his knuckles turning white. Once again he had been humiliated by that girl, that stupid girl. He whirled a dangerous eye at her, but was only returned by a sweet, innocent smile. Okay she still likes him. Right, she wanted him to sit next to her, that's why she eyed for him to take that seat. Uh huh, sometimes admirers can become so obstinate.  
  
If they thought a lunch could fix everything up, how wrong were they. Whenever a conversation about the couple, it always ended with unanswered questions, or by Sano's interference. Kaoru had participated in some non- self-relating subjects, but Kenshin remained quiet, silently sulking like a little kid.  
  
And so, lunch ended disastrously, kenshin ended up in a pissed off mood, not willing too talk to anyone and Kaoru seemed strangely gleeful. The parents were silently anxious over the two, and so decided to 'stay behind' for tea, and ordered Kaoru and Kenshin to go have a chat in the gardens. And Sano? nobody remembered he was around except for his father, who eyed for him to go back to his room, which he mistook as following his sister.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Kaoru turned left, wanting to talk back to her room. She barely realized that Kenshin had also taken the same route. Not until he suddenly turned back and snapped. "What do you want following me?" So she really liked him!  
  
But Kaoru only replied with a calm, even voice, sighing. "My room is at the left side of the house. And when will it get through your thick skull that I DON'T like you?" She pushed him off the side "Now will you excuse me from seeing that pathetic face of yours."  
  
Thankfully she was already heading down the corridor, or she would have liked kenshin's expression a lot. His jaw had dropped with shock and disbelief. Now now, NO ONE ever said he had a..a what? a PATHETIC face! Now this was absurd! That bitch.that awfully annoying bitch with a weird way in expression her affections.  
  
Suddenly he felt someone stuff a piece of dumpling in his mouth, his gaze moved up and met the eyes of the guy with a rooster head who he sat with at lunch grinning like a maniac. He swallowed hard, forcing the food down his throat before pushing the man to the walls "What was that for!?" he hissed.  
  
The tall man quickly shot up his arms and shook his head in surrender. "Why I saw your mouth wide open and I decided to help you fill it up before the bee does!" And then he grinned, "were you gaping over my sister?"  
  
Kenshin just rolled his eyes and decided not to even reply that stupid question. The two were equally bad! Equally stupid! Did that run in the family? He shook his head with pity and empathy for the children in the Kamiya family.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Unbeknownst to the others, the four parents were not just simply sitting in the dining room having tea and talking about daily business. No far from that. They were in fact worrying over their children's affairs. Hushing in low, quiet voices, they wanted this to be somewhat confidential. Not that they wanted people to think they were evil conspirators. Heck they were nobles! But sometimes, sometimes he had to let certain rules slip, and that happens where everything on the list above doesn't work. Just like the present situation.  
  
Lady Himura put her tea cup down and sighed "Our Kenshin has always been a stubborn one, he just doesn't seem to be interested in Kaoru because he knows she's to be his bride, the one who would tie him to a marriage for life.." She shook her head, not understanding a bit about her son, this was a perfect match! Kaoru not just was from a good family, she was smart, pretty and refine, her son should be grateful they found such a wonderful bride for him!  
  
Her husband picked up from where she left knowingly "He still thinks he's too young for marriage,.." *no he just thinks she's in the way of his flowery life* he silently thought, then resuming to the talk he continued "but the thing is, if he didn't see Kaoru as a bride, but a normal girl then I'm sure they would be much more comfortable together."  
  
The other couple looked at each other, as if mentally conversing. The Lady Kamiya spoke up "I think our daughter's situation is pretty much the same. She keeps on making stories up about your son, saying he's a playboy and stuff, trying to convince us that he's not the right match." They were both unaware of the Himura couple's cautious glance. "I know she just doesn't feel right having to be off to live with a different family in a few months time." She sighed, obviously not believing her daughter's words.  
  
"Right" Her husband followed on "But aside from that, we're very happy about the marriage. We have been acquainted for too long, I think it is time we come a family." He laughed, meaning his words genuinely. "I'm sure if we give them enough time, they will learn to like each other."  
  
The Himuras were relieved they drifted away from the sensitive subject. "I think we should have these gatherings more often," Lord himura said, "it's good to give the two a chance together"  
  
His wife interrupted "Oh, Gatherings like this would help if they all end up like this one today!" Then she smiled cunningly "I think we should *make* chances for the two together!" Now a whole list of plans were already forming in her head.  
  
"Oh?" the other three looked at her, perplexed with anticipation.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Oi!" Sanosuke had been following Kenshin for the past half hour, he didn't have anything to do, he didn't have anywhere to do, and he was quite interested in this soon to be brother-in-law. He didn't seem as bad as Jou- chan had described him as. Sure he looked a little girly, but he was a pretty refine, well mannered guy. Well.at least after he apologized and they made up. Heh, say they are fated to be friends or what. Or at least that was what he thought.  
  
Kenshin was just more than eager to go home now. He had, thanks to Sanosuke, explored the whole estate in a half hour tour. He wasn't was bad as he thought he would be, not like his sister, he thought. The house was smaller in size compared to his own one, but he had to admit that the more he looked around the more strange things he sees.  
  
"Kaoru's master pieces since childhood" Sanosuke would say indifferently whenever they come across an armless stone carved antique, or foreign smudges on paintings, a flowerbed with all the buds plucked off, pillars with faint graffiti.  
  
Okay, so kenshin needs an update on his fiancé-soon-not-to-be. Not only is she a hot headed spunk, a violent bitch with little knowledge on how to express her admiration for such a handsome man as he, a wench with no refine manners, she's also had a wild childhood with little discipline. Right, now things started to fall into place. He was noooo way going to get himself stuck with this one for the rest of his life!  
  
"Hey, hey lets go visit Jou-chan! Give her a surprise!" Sanosuke grinned teasingly, knowing their mutual hatred. But he couldn't help but find them cute. Maybe it was because he was older, and looking at the business from a more mature perspective.Uh huh, he sure is mature. He grabbed kenshin's arm and tried to pull him to come with him.  
  
Luckily, Kenshin was saved, a girl came running in, "Mr. Himura, your parents are leaving now, they tell you to go meet them at the main entrance." She made a quick curtsy and left the two.  
  
Kenshin smirked victoriously, "Well I'm sorry I can't go visit your sister for now, I need to go!" That servant, he swore, was his heavenly angel, sent to protecthim from the evil Kamiya siblings. Then turned to the door then suddenly, it occurred to him. "Where is the main entrance again?"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
It has been two days since the disastrous meeting. In these two days, Kenshin had very diligently tried to persuade his father to reconsider about breaking the betrothal. Reasons after reasons; she's crude! She's violent! She's got too much a spirit! She's obnoxious! All these reasons! Yet his father still shook his head and did not budge. "A promise is a promise. We can't break the betrothal just like that! What would Kaoru think?" His father would reply "Besides, you're not much better, my son. Be glad you got her as your bride" Not much better? Heck at least i'm a man many sought after! Kenshin fumed silently. Fine. If his father is being such a rock he'll go talk to his mother.  
  
But her response was only worse. Not only did she not help him, she ever asserted Kaoru, it seems like she was already in love with her soon-to-be- daughter-in-law. "Oh she's a wonderful girl, absolutely adorable!" His mother would say, "She's just the perfect girl for my darling!" Kenshin sighed. Was it that hard for them to notice that it was only the façade they saw of Kaoru the other day? Or were they just too blinded by marrying him off that they totally forgot about how he felt?  
  
If only that Kamiya girl was willing to break the betrothal and not marry him.He sighed, if only she didn't like him as much as she really does, then maybe, maybe there would be chance for him to escape this marriage. Damn he wish he wasn't that handsome, that rich, that much sought after. He though arrogantly (yes he truly thinks Kaoru likes him)  
  
"Oh and by the way, Kenshin, we're having a family picnic with the Kamiyas the day after tomorrow." His mother told him just as he was about to turn and leave. "I'd like you to be presentable, alright?"  
  
Now Kenshin whirled back furiously, not wanting to undergo the same torture again "What?! no, mother! I'm definitely not going this time!" He protested, yet innately..well maybe not innately, because he knew with experience that his mother would do things without his consent anyway.  
  
And true to his words, "Well, well, dear, don't be so close minded, Kaoru will be there, remember? I'm sure you will have a nice time with her." She smiled happily, seeming pleased with her plans, and deaf to Kenshin's previous rants. She gently pushed his back prompting him to get out of her room.  
  
"But..but I don't want to go BECAUSE of-" His mother didn't let him finish and slid the door close. "Sweet dreams dear." He heard his mother call from behind the door.  
  
"her" He finished off with a quiet, helpless mutter.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
NEXT TIME!  
  
A family picnic or a conspired date!?  
  
The two are tricked! Having being forced on a carriage together, they thought they were only going to have a picnic at the Sakura Park along with the others. But no! Why did the two end up in an unknown district in the City centre? Oh dear..what next? 


	5. Chapter 5

**************************************************  
  
The Tale of A Proper Marriage : Chapter 5  
  
by white seraph  
  
**************************************************  
  
Spring was looming across Kyoto, and the beautiful Sakura flowers once again flourished under the nurturing climate. It was again, the time of the year for people to have a look at the art of nature. The Sakura Falls. Everyone was pushing and crowding in the streets where the flowers were the pinkest, lightest and most beautiful.  
  
Yet thank the lords and spirits the Himuras didn't have to go through the arduous procedure of having to push and suffocate in the crowds in order to have a glimpse at the pink testaments of the divinity of nature. They had the tress planted years ago in their private park that stretched across the north western corners of the city. This allowed the family to enjoy the Sakura Falls yearly without going through the stampedes with others.  
  
As an act of 'friendliness', they had decided to invite the Kamiyas, along with others, over to join their little party, which they had accepted in delight. Of course this was all but a plan to get the two betroths together.talk about evil, conspiring parents.-_-  
  
And so, on the dreaded and anticipated day, Kaoru arrived to their estate with her parents claded with a beautiful pink kimono which was..obviously or not, chosen after her mother's selective, critical analysis. Kenshin had not had the chance. No he had avoided making any chances possible to face his fiancé. But looking at her from a long distance, looking at her wearing a beautiful pink kimono, matched with a white obi, sitting on the porch tea- ing with his parents he only snorted with disgust. She probably took half a day to decide with kimono to wear just to impress him.  
  
He looked across the porch, pass his parents and the main entrance, and saw carriages being pulled to the wooden doors. "Kenshin, dear." His mother's high pitched voice called "It's about time to leave!" She stood, beckoning him to follow.  
  
The lad only grumbled and reluctantly dragged himself across the soft earth. "Get on the last one, my boy, all the other carriages are full." Lady himura told her son, who docilely and ignorantly let her push him in. "I'll see you later!" She quickly turned back very quickly, not waiting for his response. Kenshin thought it queer of her, but only shrugged it off her as excitement and anticipation to the park.  
  
The carriages took off soon, and Himura laid back, his eyes still glued to the windows that framed the view of his house. Suddenly a voice startled him.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" He quickly whirled around and saw the one he so despised. Wait! Wasn't he supposed to have the carriage all to himself?! Didn't his mother say so? No wait, he recalled the conversation. She only said the others are full, but he assumed that it meant everyone is in except him, so he can have one by himself.damn it was a trick! He sighed with frustration, ignoring the annoying girl. His mother was evil!  
  
Then, suddenly remembering he had to persuade her to tell her parents to break the marriage. "Hey," He started, trying to start the conversation off, he didn't really want to talk to her, didn't want to hear her annoying voice. But if it meant a life's happiness, a life without her..then it's worth it.  
  
Kaoru was startled by his sudden soft voice and narrowed her eyes with skepticism. "What is it?" She asked warily.  
  
"I.." Kenshin shifted uncomfortably, he needed to get the message through, yet he was afraid she might say no. "I..don't, i mean.yes I." He thought again, trying to make it as aubtle as possible. "Do you think you can ask your parents to break the betrothal?"  
  
"What makes you think I haven't?" She turned to look at him.  
  
He smiled triumphantly "You like me."  
  
Kaoru only rolled her eyes, not even bothering to respond on that one. What could she say? All her words would be bent and changed to suit his own mind.  
  
But for Kenshin, she was only silent admitting that she did, which means all his hopes that he would get out of the marriage was gone. And it was all because of her, because of her love for him. How ironic.  
  
His gaze moved across Kaoru and to the window behind her. Wait.this didn't look right, he turned to look out of the window on his side. Holy crap! Where were they?! This isn't anywhere near their private park!  
  
Kaoru only stared at his sudden outburst with confusion. What was he on about?  
  
"STOP!" He hovered over and poked his head out to the driver. "Hey! Stop the carriage! At this instance!" The diver did as he was told, and parked the vehicle at the side of the main road. Kenshin quickly jumped off, with Kaoru following behind.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Kenshin demanded, pushing the man against the side of the wooden carriage. He never liked being fooled around with, never like to have his time wasted for such stupid accidents, this one, he's surely going down; as a horse's man like him, he should know all the places around Kyoto, if he doesn't then he doesn't deserve the job to serve him.  
  
The man, as if hearing kenshin;s thoughts quickly defended himself "No, Master Himua, I was informed by the Lady this morning to take this carriage to Temple District and drop you two here."  
  
Kaoru half heard the conversation, but didn't understand. "What does he mean?" Kaoru turned to kenshin expectantly, who purposely ignored her by turning his nose away egoistically.  
  
The man very kindly saved Kaoru from the embarrassment and quickly replied for his master. "Yes, miss, I was asked to take you two here, and to come pick you two up after lunch hour, at the exact same spot here." He explained very patiently.  
  
"Never mind, don't bother to pick me up, I'll find my way home myself" Kenshin rose his voice, slightly emphasizing the last word. If that girl thought she could take this chance to seduce him, then how very wrong of her. He gave her a quick, evasive glace just to see her reaction..hm seems like she's hiding it well.he thought as he saw her ignorant, careless expression.  
  
"Aye, no master, the Lady has ordered me to pick her up before I come for you, so she can take the same carriage home with you." He remembered his mistress' orders this morning that he must come pick her up first so she can make sure Kenshin doesn't end up taking his fiancé to teahouses. He turned back and climbed onto the horse's back. "Enjoy your noon, master." With that, he pulled the carriage away, so quickly that Kenshin didn't even have time to respond and chase.  
  
Now, what was that? Kaoru still didn't manage to catch up, "Hey, what's going on? Aren't we going to have a picnic?" She asked, trotting after the redhead, who had very unnoticingly, walked off by himself.  
  
Seeing no reply, she tugged onto his sleeve, "hey! I'm calling you!" she hissed furiously. How dare he think he invisible! Twice that is! Twice! Kaoru was boiling with anger.  
  
Kenshin only pulled his hand away roughly "He's coming back after lunch hour! For now, just entertain yourself elsewhere and get. Out. Of. My. Sight!!" He pushed her away, causing her to stumble and sprain her ankle.  
  
"Ouch" Kaoru yelped with the sudden jolt of pain. She looked up expectantly hoping he would be gentleman enough to help her up.  
  
Fat chance.  
  
He walked off without giving her another look. "Hey! I just hurt my ankle! Are you going to leave me just like that?!" She yelled after him.  
  
He turned back, this girl had so many tricks! Now she's going to pretend to be hurt and get him to be with her? hah, how stupid of her. Kenshin thought he outsmarted Kaoru. Well, he doesn't know what stock she's got in mind, but he had to make it clear with her.  
  
He walked back to her. "Look, this was my mother's plan, she wanted us to spend some time on this stupid street together. Well I don't' care because I friggin had no idea this was going to happen. Now you just go do whatever you want, just don't bother me. We will meet up again over there so we can go back home together and pretend nothing happened. Okay?"  
  
Kaoru stared hard at him, simply aghast and shocked at his words. Not only was he a snobby, arrogant jerk with an ego than the ocean, he was unreasonable, selfish and inconsiderate. For once, she was speechless. What could she say? No, she wouldn't even bother to waste the effort to yell at him. She only spun around as gracefully as she could with a sprained ankle and limped off without a word.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
On the other side of the city, everyone was having a good time, the park was quiet, the flowers were beautiful, everything was good and people were chatting, eating and relaxing under the trees.  
  
"Oh, I wonder how the two are doing" Lady Himura smiled at the other woman. "Oh I need the Saitou to tell me every bit of it when they come back!"  
  
Lady Kamiya gave her a skeptic look. "Saitou? Isn't he the very quiet gentleman sitting over there?" She pointed at the serious looking man that had himself seated at the farther corners picnicking with others.  
  
The other woman turned to look, still quiet not believing it, she *had* told him that they will be on the last carriage, why is he here!? Wasn;t he supposed to be chaperoning the two? Wait.if he's here, then..who's chaperoning them?! Oh dear.her husband would scold her for being so careless.  
  
Without another word, she stalked across the soft grass, "Saitou! Aren't you supposed to be chaperoning my son and his fiancé today?!" She cried.  
  
The man only shrugged, "I went on the last carriage, with Karashi" Then after a pause, he added more thoughtfully "Who'd care if that raccoon girl and that hamster boy of yours are alone, not like they're in love and will elope."  
  
Lady Himura bit her, not liking a bit of what he was saying. How dare he call her son a hamster?! But though she disliked his man, she couldn't have him sacked, he has been in the house for a long, long time, and had practically watch Kenshin grow from childhood to manhood. His father was also a great friend of her husbands before he died, and this also accounted for his special status.  
  
But still, Lady Himura sighed at the careless mistake done, she only hoped the two won't do something silly. Maybe the plan wasn't as successful as she thought..maybe not..  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Kaoru sighed as she wondered alone down the crowded street with a limping leg. Damn that prick, that despicable, self centered freak. How could he push her over and pretend nothing happened? How could he leave her wandering alone just like this? Is he even a gentleman? All questions of that sort floated around Kaoru's mind, making her the more angier. That bastard, she just wish he got run over by a carriage, that would make the whole world a nicer place to live in!  
  
What is he doing now? Probably entertaining himself with a bunch of fake whores who only went after his, not his father's money. Kaoru thought disgustedly, he didn't even have to work yet he spends a fortune on these women as if he earned the money himself. Kaoru suddenly wanted to have him right in front of her oh, and with a nice, bamboo bokken so she could beat him like mashing potatoes.  
  
The more she thought, the more she fumed, her hatred for him was growing by the second, if emotions can kill, then her seething hatred for him was enough to have him six feet under more than ten times now.  
  
Kaoru was too busy fueling her hatred for him with her thoughts that she barely noticed the people that walked swiftly past her. Suddenly, someone a pushed their shoulder against hers, causing her to loose her balance a bit, the already foul mood Kaoru was even more mad at the person, who she turned to see was a man. But before she could ask, the man had already, with his friends had her cornered to one of the more quiet horizontal corridors of the street.  
  
Kaoru's heart raced with apprehension and anxiety upon what was to happen next. What had happened? Wasn't she still on the busy main street a second ago? Why had they cornered her aside? With her voice quivering she asked, very much intimidated by the size of the men, who, by their attires, she judged were local triads. "W..what do you want?" She finally managed to sputter out.  
  
The man who she remembered she had bumped into put an arm above her shoulder, pushing himself to the wall, "A pretty girl like you shouldn't be wandering around the street alone. How about join us?" He smiled menacingly "We'll be very nice to you"  
  
Kaoru only yelped, as the men packed even closer around her, and tried to push away to run back into the streets, as fast as her hopping leg could take her. She was no fool, these people were no nice people, they were triads, bad people, as her mother would tell her when she was young.  
  
Unfortunately for her, however, she had very long, black hair that rolled down past her waist, just like every other typical girl in town. Feeling a sudden sharp pull, she was yanked back to the walls. People had started to take notice and had their heads turned to them, but the men yelled at them with profanities, scaring them all away. And Kaoru just looked at their symphatic eyes helplessly as they turned away.  
  
Another man gripped her face by the chin, forcing her to look up to him, "should be a waste that such a pretty girl is all alone eh?" He then looked at his buddies "Lets take her back." He grabbed her waist, and with little effort, tossed her over his shoulder. "Now, now dear girl, we'll take you back to our home"  
  
Kaoru kicked and pulled, trying to get herself off, but it was no use, he had her locked there with his arms that were as hard as steel. She silently cursed that stuck up jerk, for making her go through all this. If it were not for him, she'd probably be home by now.  
  
Suddenly, as if it was fated, she heard a very familiar voice. "Hey! What are you doing with her!?" She tried to see who her savior is, though she had a good idea who it'd be, maybe he wasn't as bad as she had thought? Maybe he did care.. The voice continued and Kaoru concentrated on his words again "Why bother getting yourselves into trouble over such a plain, inexperienced little girl like her?" Now Kaoru nearly flipped, how dare he speak such of her! and she had thought he was not as bad too! "How about I give you some money, more than enough for all of you to spend a night in the Haragushi Teahouse, with women more beautiful, more pleasant, more experience than this one." Kaoru didn't even bother to listen anymore. He was basically badmouthing her. Poof, then she'd rather he had not come at all! She'd rather be beaten up and held for ransom than to undergo such humiliation!  
  
However, quite unbelievably, the man *did* listen, and had gently put her back onto the ground, and went to her fiancé for the money. They had one by one collected them from him and had departed without a word to her. People on the street resumed back to their previous business and everything was back to normal.  
  
But Kaoru's head remained bent with shame and humiliation.  
  
"I don't know how you got yourself into the mess, but be grateful I saved you, now lets walk back to the road so mother will think we were together all the time." He said as if nothing was wrong, as if what he did was perfectly fine.  
  
"I'd rather you did not act like the savior of the world then" She spat. "I'd rather be kidnapped and held for ransom than go through that humiliation." She added lowly, feeling angry, betrayed, humiliated.  
  
But Kenshin only laughed lightheartedly. "Oh, I'm sure they'd do more than kidnap you, and I'm sure you'd rather be saved by me than to let them take you away" Then, with a more impatient tone he reminded her "Now come! I don't want my mother to be waiting."  
  
Kaoru only bit her lower lip and walked quietly down the road, following him docilely, she didn't want anymore of this, she didn't want another word of it.  
  
But Kenshin didn't seem to understand, or even know of her uneasiness, and decided to rub on it "Oh and just to tell you, I saved you because I didn't want my father to blame me for being irresponsible. Sorry if I shattered yoru fantasies, but I wouldn't care for you anymore than the rooster in the kitchen."  
  
NEXT TIME! Kaoru's revenge! Hmmmm what is she planning to do?!  
  
[Important Authors note, or question rather. Do you readers think this story is too slow and dragging too long? Just need some critical comments no flames pweez *hides head under pillow*]  
  
Devil: OCC means out of character.and kenshin, in this story is really different from the kenshin in RK.( oh well hehehe 


	6. Chapter 6

**************************************************  
  
The Tale of A Proper Marriage : Chapter 6  
  
by white seraph  
  
**************************************************  
  
Humming happily, Kaoru hopped down the wooden corridor down the large house, her parents and brother all went to socialize with some family friends who had come to Kyoto to visit. But she had stayed behind because today was too beautiful a day to do something as boring and unimportant as that. She had decided, as the sweet, adorable and loving soon-to-be daughter in law she is, it would be nice to prepare a special lunchbox for her fiancé, just to thank him for "spending a lunch, and then saving her" the other day.  
  
[Bento is like a lunchbox thing]  
  
Kaoru very neatly put a white apron around the front of her kimono, and tied the sleeves up. The kitchen wasn't an unfamiliar place, it was a hot, stuffy place with a large table in the middle and the stoves and ovens were all around the walls, circling the room. Kaoru, when she was young, used to hide in the kitchen, under the cook's wife's apron, whenever she got into trouble, for she was the sweetest old woman Kaoru ever knew of. She was a short, plump woman with an ample breast and the softest black eyes, just the opposite of the cook, who was a thin, grouchy man who always threatened her of stealing food.  
  
But they had both retired long ago, and now the new cooks that replaced them were not exactly the best ones, Kaoru sighed as she heard steps of the cook approaching the kitchen. The low, unfeminine voice had confirmed it. "Miss, lunch is not served until noon"  
  
"Oh no, I'm just making a bento." Kaoru replied evasively and squatted to get some rice from the large bucket tucked in one of the low cupboards, getting herself started with the task she set herself this morning.  
  
"Oh?" Now the girl was surprised, knowing Kaoru never entered the kitchen with the orthodox purpose, the girl knew that her young mistress was either too bored, was up to some evil pranks again.  
  
Kaoru shook her hands dry and put her hands on the girl's shoulders. "yes, I'm just making a special bento for someone. Now don't hang aournd and do nothing" She steered the girl around and pushed her promptly to leave the kitchen.  
  
The girl sighed helplessly and left, back to her chores.  
  
Immediately after she left, Kaoru resumed back to her work, not wasting a moment. She wasn't a good cook, no not at all, but decorating things was another subject. With her small, nimble hands, she rolled the steamed rice into nice elongated balls, after several attempts, she finally got them into a satisfactory shape. Taking a freshly grinned bowl of wasabi, Kaoru smiled deliriously, and started stuffing excess amount of the condiment into the rice balls. And finally, after that, she added some assorted toppings to make the rice balls the more fallaciously attractive and appealing to eat.  
  
[wasabi is this really pungent green paste that people put on sushis, an excess amount of it can be nasty..]  
  
Satisfied with her work, Kaoru smiled, and chose one of the prettier lunchboxes from the shelves. It was ebony lacquered one with carvings that decorated the lid, just the one that could mislead the people. No one ever humiliates Kaoru. No one ever angers Kaoru. Whoever angers her, whoever regrets it, she thought evilly, before closing the lid.  
  
"Miss? What are you doing here?" Another woman came in "Are you hungry? Let me cook you lunch now." She said as she deftly tied an apron to her waist, as if Kaoru had already said yes.  
  
"Actually no, don't worry about my lunch, I'm going to go visit my fiancé today," Kaoru picked the black box up strangely happily and left the kitchen skipping. OH this is going to be the perfect day for her. She tried to suppress the smile appearing on her lips at the thought of her sweet revenge. It was the clostest thing she could do other than have him die.  
  
Nothing was going to pull her mood down. Or was there?  
  
Kaoru had gone back to her room to tidy her appearance, fixing her hair and smoothing her kimono, but not spending an age on it, she quickly picked up her most treasured box and walked out to the porch and then down to the yard where the carriage was waiting.  
  
"Miss Kaoru!" A voice came from behind making her freeze on the spot. "Don't you dare leave the house unchaperoned AGAIN!"  
  
The young girl turned "No, I'm just going to visit my fiancé, see" She put her lunchbox up and smiled triumphantly "I made him a bento." A poisoned bento she added silently  
  
The other woman gave her a skeptic look. "Alright, then I'll make sure you get there safe and sound." She couldn't afford to take the risk. Lady Kamiya had told her that if Kaoru was to go out, that she must not leave her to go out by herself like last time.  
  
Kaoru only shrugged her shoulders casually, fine, let her go with her, it's not like she was lying. "Alright"  
  
So the two women went on the carriage and off to the Himura estate at the other part of Kyoto, not a long journey, but somehow, Kaoru thought it took much much longer htan it should to get there. Why? Maybe because she was excited? Excited too see her fiancé.  
  
Finally, finally, they arrived at the gates of the large house, Kaoru, not bothering to wait for the woman behind, hopped off the carriage and quickly trotted through, making her way to the front door.  
  
"Wait! Missy" The chaperone called from behind obstinately. "Would you like me to come pick you up later?"  
  
Kaoru shook her head briefly, "No, don't bother, I don't know when I'll leave."  
  
"I'm not sure if Lady Kamiya would want you to go home all alone." She pressed.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure the Himuras can always give me a ride home." Kaoru turned her heels and walked off, not caring if the woman got run over by a horse or whatever. She could have stood there for half a day talking to her like that, making sure she was home by blah blah blah..  
  
"Hello" Kaoru said politely to the men who guarded the main gates "I wanted to see Lady Himura, is she around" Kaoru gave the guards an innocent smile, she deliberately asked for the Lady, knowing she would definitely back her up later.  
  
The men looked at her skeptically "Who are you to see the Lady?" No one was allowed to enter and leave the estate casually, unless they were the owners of the estate, and since she was not, they had to thoroughly question her.  
  
"Me?" Kaoru asked "Oh no, I'm nobody of any importance, just her son's fiancé." She answered with sarcasm.  
  
They looked at her from head to toe, judging from her attires and manners, they came to the conclusion that she was indeed, one amongst their league, and so, had allowed her enter.  
  
She had not even taken off her shoes, and Lady Himura, upon hearing of her unexpected visit, had rushed out to great her effusively. "Oh Kaoru darling! How sweet of you to come drop by today!" her shrilly voice cried.  
  
Kaoru smiled, trying to look as genuine as she could "Yes, Lady Himura" Kaoru showed her the neat bento she had prepared. "I made a special bento myself, just for your son, to thank him for the wonderful lunch" and then she added more calculatingly "But I'm not sure if he'll like it, it's my first time making a bento myself."  
  
As Kaoru had expected, the Lady replied, very happy that she had put so much effort in making a lunch for her son "Oh! I'm sure he will like it." Then quickly turning to a girl who was serving tea, she ordered "Mineko, quickly get the young master here."  
  
And as ordered, Kenshin soon made an appearance. The girl had evasively said her mother had guest. As soon as he slid the door open and met the same, annoying, obnoxious sapphire eyes, his jaw dropped. This was totally unexpected! Okay fine, he could and should have guessed that this girl would want to drop by to visit him to impress both his parents and himself. Damn, and he thought she had run out of tricks already!  
  
"Come, kenshin, Kaoru had dropped by today to give you a bento she made especially for you!" She put her hand on top of Kaoru's as a sign of affection, and Kaoru smiled at kenshin innocently.  
  
Kenshin sighed with disapproval as he let himself drop to the mat opposite his mother, and glared at his fiancé with all the loathe he had for her. He had never met someone as annoying and obstinate as her! fine if they were betrothed, but did she have to do all that elaborate stuff? God..she's SO annoying.  
  
Kaoru shuffled a bit, pretending to look nervous and embarrassed. "Um, K.." Kaoru couldn't bring herself to call him by his name "Um.I came to bring you a bento, to thank you for saving me other day." She said as genuinely as she could and took the black lacquered lunchbox out. Lady Himura was perplexed, but did not press on it, as she was silently anticipating for her son's reaction.  
  
Kenshin only snorted. Another way of trying to win his heart; how very cliché of her. "I don't think-" He stopped in the middle as he met his mother's dangerous stare. Gulping, he dared not defy her words, knowing he might need her help in the future to persuade his father to break the marriage. Thinking fast, he tried to save the situation. "I don't think I could appreciate your efforts any more than I am now." He found it hard to get those words out, but once he did, he felt.not bad. just anything but bad, as he would have expected. [Do you get what I'm on about?]  
  
Kaoru giggled, feeling very smart. She knew, with Lady Himura with them, that guy would no way do something indecent, but she never thought his mother had that much an effect on him. Gingerly she pushed the box to her fiancé, "It's my first time making a bento, I'm not sure if you'll like it."  
  
"I'm sure Kenshin will love it, right?" The older Lady asked her son, who only gave a rude snort in reply. Well, it's the best response she could get from a reluctant, stubborn son like him. Oh well, Lady Himura decided to spare her son some face in front of his betrothed, he really needed some anyway.  
  
Kaoru looked with anticipation and excitement as the redhead very reluctantly took the elaborately decorated box, and took one of the assorted rice rolls and fingered it gingerly, as if examining the quality of the food.  
  
And finally, the long awaited moment arrived; he took the rice ball and ate it in one bite. His expression was rather blank, as he chewed the rice, but suddenly, his face screwed with disgust and distaste, on the verge of choking, he coughed disgracefully.  
  
Kaoru gasped and pretended to be horrified. "I.I.was it that bad? I'm sorry it was my first time making rice rolls, I didn't know they would be ." She drifted off and gave Lady Himura a sorry glance.  
  
Upon seeing the poor girl's disappointment, Lady Himura quickly took the initiative. "Kenshin, be polite and finish the lunch our dear Kaoru prepared for you." She said warily, and then turning to Kaoru she added "I'm so sorry, it must have taken you a whole morning to make this, and my son isn't appreciating your efforts at all!"  
  
Kenshin finally had the pungent food swallowed, never had he in his entire life eaten anything so bad before. He couldn't bear to have another bite of the food, not in this life. he couldn't. So, shaking his head, he refused to eat. "I'm sorry, but I'm full." He said as realistically and politely as he could, knowing how his mother would react if he told the girl that the food was bad.  
  
But Kaoru wasn't going to let him off so easily, not ater all the nasty things he did to her, and pulling an innocent frown, she said "Oh, is my cooking that bad? I tried my best already! Please, won't you try one more?"  
  
Kenshin furrowed his eyebrows and was about to decline again when his mother cut in "Kenshin, don't keep Kaoru waiting, it's good food she made, now finish it all up before you make the poor girl cry!" She ordered him.  
  
The lad shot his eyes wide open with shock and disbelief. How could his mother do such a thing to him! Sighing, he knew what it meant if he defied her. words would go directly to his father, he would get the yelling, pocket money cut, and probably have him confined in the estate, in the worst possible case. And Kenshin knew he coulsn't afford to elt this happen, for it meant he could no longer go to tea houses, no longer visit the beautiful geishas.  
  
So docilely he picked up another rice ball, and slowly as if it were poison rolled it around his fingers, not wanting to eat it. He took a deep breath, after this one, there'd only be 3 more left. Just bare with it, don't let the wench see you like this. He told himself, wanting to preserve the gentleman, handsome image of himself, which was strangely contradictory to his ultimate aim; to extricate himself from the marriage. He gulped again, and felt a little dizzy at the three remaining rice balls. The soft white balls that Kenshin started to fear more and more..  
  
Kaoru watched as the great show ended. It was quick, but at least she enjoyed the tormented look displayed so totally on this face, but it didn't dampen her loathe for the jerk one bit. Oh well, there wasn't much of a point for Kaoru to loiter around their house any longer, after her little revenge was completed and she was well satisfied. "Lady HImura, thank you for spending an afternoon with me, but I have to be going now.."  
  
"Oh, are you sure, Kaoru dear?" Lady Himura asked effusively "do you have a chaperone waiting for you? Would you like me to give you a ride home?" Kaoru looked at the older woman gratefully "I'd very much appreciated if you will." She replied politely, though it was an offer she had pretty much expected anyway as it was general manners that one should offer their guests a safe journey home. But Kaoru hadn't accepted her offer a moment afterwards.  
  
"Alright, Kenshin, please be the nice gentleman you are and escort your fiancé back." Lady Himura smiled happily. This was perfect! Sending Kenshin baby to escort Kaoru back was even better than the old plans she had in stock, oh how they can talk about the beautiful sunset, how Kaoru would ask for Kenshin to stay for dinner.. She started to fantasize all the possibilities that might happen.  
  
Not letting the young couple protest, she quickly pulled the door open. "Kenshin, I expect to hear of dear Kaoru's safe and sound journey home, you hear me?"  
  
A/N: GAH I have a timed essay on kalam cosmological argument tmr . here is my practice thing: (wait..does anyone read authors note?) nvm..  
  
Okay God exists because: Everything has a cause, and the chain of causes goes back and back and back until we get to a cause were it transcends our universe, that is timeless, space less eternal etc.  
  
But what if the universe is infinite?  
  
Ah but it can't be infinite as the present occurs because successive additions of previous events. i.e. I'm here to write because I'm bored, I am bored cos I didn't want to do my hwk anymore, I had hwk because the teacher gave me some etc. so you see? If time were infinite we would never get to the present day, as it would have taken us an infinite amount of time to get from the past to the present.  
  
Time cannot be infinite, as it will mean that it took an infinite amount of time to reach to today, which is logically, mathematically and in any other way, impossible. Now the present does exists, so time must be finite. Time is finite; it must have had a beginning. The beginning must have been something that is not .blah blah blah and so, the being is what we understand as God. enough revision for now.  
  
Aiight see you next time.  
  
Oh I forgot! NEXT TIME: Kenshin seems to have some very nasty stuff to say to Kaoru.and oh? Tae doesn't seem to think Kaoru's doing the right think to provoke her future husband..and kenshin's got new plans to get rid of the girl!? YAY  
  
Love you all :D 


	7. Chapter 7

**************************************************  
  
The Tale of A Proper Marriage : Chapter 7  
  
by white seraph  
  
**************************************************  
  
As soon as the two were in the carriage, Kenshin immediately changed into a completely different person. Pushing Kaoru roughly to the back of the sear he warned her dangerously. "Don't you even think you can buy me with those little things you do." He hissed fiercely, still ignorantly assuming she had really made those food in the will to win his heart. "Listen carefully wench, even if we do get married, don't you even think about having a good life. In fact I'll make your life a living hell, you'll only be my sex toy, and if I get bored of you, which I expect won't be long, I'll shelve you in the darkest corners of the house."  
  
However, too his fury, none of his words were as effective as he had expected. Kaoru just shrugged casually, as if it wasn't even remotely a threat. "Well I guess it doesn't matter how I think, since what ever I say you will distort it to fit them into your affirmed statement that I like you, which I know is completely untrue."  
  
Kenshin gave her a confused look, obviously understanding nothing of what she said.  
  
And so, Kaoru continued, though she highly doubted this time would be any different from the several number of other times before where she tried to explain to him that she didn't like him before. "Oh, and I just wanted to tell you, the reason why the rice was so pungent is because I added an excessive amount of wasabi in it." She giggled evilly "And that face, when you were forced to eat them, was priceless."  
  
This was not possible! How could it be? She didn't like him? she didn't like him? Kenshin just stared at his with disbelief, not knowing whether to be relieved or disappointed. Relieved that he still had a chance to extricate himself from the horrible plans his parents tied him to, and disappointed because it was the first time he met a girl who was not enchanted by his charm.  
  
But innately he still doubted her words. How could he not? Okay, maybe she was falling in love with him... before they got tangled into a marriage. But after being introduced she started to get bored?... Kenshin tried to jump here and there to draw a conclusion that would satisfy his pride.  
  
Finally finding his voice, he resumed back to his normal arrogant self. "Well then I'd make sure if we do get married that your hands be chopped off so I won't ever have to taste your cooking every again." He said harshly, knowing he was in an advantageous position in the marriage; at least he was the one to make decisions, at least he was to be the one with authority.  
  
Kaoru bit her lip, trying hard to find a good rebuttal, "I don't care!" She cried "And you know why?" She didn't wait for him to answer "Because I KNOW I can get myself out of this stupid marriage!" Kaoru said confidently.  
  
Kenshin snorted skeptically and decided to ignore the girl. The conversation was getting boring.no, the conversation was starting to hurt his pride. He silently admitted to himself. He wasn't going to let the girl's lies sway him, no he wasn't. Kenshin assured himself that they were all but lies, and there was no point in arguing with a girl as stupid and ignorant as her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kaoru sat on the wooden porch out side of her house, fanning herself with a bamboo framed, under the stifling hot, sticky weather, she almost felt sick, and with her friend, reminding her of her predicament wasn't making her mood any better. She hadn't seen her friend for quite a while; ever since she was introduced to her fiancé, to be precise. They all busied her with visits and things that she rarely had the time for her own personal life that she was so used to before. The fact that the lad was a complete jerk did not make the situation much better either.  
  
"So what happened?" Tae asked, bringing Kaoru back. She was just being told of Kaoru's little prank with the lunch she made the other day, and was anticipating for other half of the story. She had inwardly admitted to herself that she was green with envy over her friend, because she got to see the famous lad nearly everyday, but it also amused her immensely how repellent Kaoru was and how much she hated her fiancé, and ironically, how he thought she was deeply in love with him.  
  
"anyway, anyway, listen!" Kaoru tugged her friend's sleeve to get her attention back. "And so, he had to escort me back home. And you know what?! He said if he ever married me, he'd .he'd.." Kaoru couldn't bring herself to say the disgraceful part of his speech and so decided to skip that part "He said he'd have me shelved and locked up in one of the rooms forever! Can you believe it? God I've never met such a cruel, selfish bastard like him!" Kaoru was fuming as she recalled their last conversation.  
  
But Tae only chuckled, finding the story the more amusing as Kaoru went on, they were so cute! flirting in such a strange way. "Ah, I didn't get his joke about the shelves." Tae wanted Kaoru to further explain what she meant by being locked in the rooms.  
  
"What?" Kaoru blinked, "it's NOT a joke! He really meant it! Oh my, you should have seen his expression, it was as if he was about to chop me into pieces!" Kaoru exclaimed, how could she mistake it as a JOKE? Gosh!  
  
"Oh? Oops" Tae smiled sheepishly, but turned serious, which was quite a rare sight. "But if he is serious, then." She sighed "Kaoru, you know, it's not that good of an idea to provoke the man who you know you will be tied to for the rest of your life." Tae was now truly concerned, because it seemed that Kaoru was going a bit too far, and it may well cost her, her own happiness for the rest of her life.  
  
Kaoru but her fan down, as a rare gust of wind scrapped across her face. "Nah" She said very casually "Don't you worry. I'll get myself out of the marriage!"  
  
"Yes, I know you're trying very hard. "Tae agreed "Your mere effort cannot preclude the marriage from coming. I mean what if, and I mean do mean, what if, you two Do get married? You never know what lies ahead for you. and by provoking him like you are, now, I don't think it will help him at least try to make himself a better husband for you. " She drifted off, not knowing what to say next. Yet that already was enough for her friend to understand.  
  
Kaoru bit her lip and remained quiet, for she couldn't agree anymore on her words, she was right, and Kaoru knew it. Kaoru had always rested everything on the hope that she will, one day, manage to escape the marriage. She had no hope with her parents. Whatever went into their ears, whatever came out. Whenever she protested the marriage, which was the only thing she did whenever they were around, they would just brush it off lightly, as if it were nothing to concern about. God, and Kaoru only wished her parents were a little more understanding.  
  
It seemed so easy, but when Kaoru thought of it more. Alright, so she had a season left before she was officially bound to him, and what was she to do? Elope with a random guy? Runaway? Those were just..impossible solutions.  
  
Dammit. Maybe it is time for her to think about how to cope with the marriage rather than escape it.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
He really missed the free, light hearted days he was forced to abandoned ever since he was introduced to that stupid wench. It wasn't as easy as it was before, to go and enjoy in the teahouses without being cautious of the people around.  
  
Kenshin's sighed. His father not only was back in town, he also told all his friends and acquaintances to report to him if ever they see his son in any tea houses. "Just to let you get used to your moral life after marriage." His father would say. Bullshit! What moral ways? Kenshin didn't care. he didn't.  
  
Kenshin threw the thin paper book on the low wooden desk with frustration. His mind was wandering away from the text and to all the things he could be doing right now. Unable to take more, he decided; he wasn't going to let his father suppress him like that, no he couldn't let his father do it.  
  
He went to the door of his study room and put on his shoes, before looking around cautiously to make sure no one was around. He made his way to the open area at the back yard where the carriages were parked.  
  
Suddenly, a low voice called from behind. "Where do you think you're going, my boy?" He spun and to his utmost horror and disappointment, his father was there, standing at the side of the porch.  
  
Frantically, Kenshin searched for an excuse, not wanted his father to berate him again. "I..I.." He drifted away, not able to think of a good excuse, he had completely surrendered and walked back to the house, with all this hopes in having just a more normal night down town was shattered.  
  
"Wait! Don't you go yet!" his father's voice roared across the blackness of the night. "Just what did you think you were doing?!"  
  
Kenshin sighed, and he thought he could get away with it.. "Alright! Alright! I'm going back in!" He evaded this fathers question with annoyance. The fact that his initial plans were shattered was already bad enough, and now his father had to come and rub it in with his scolding? Gosh.  
  
But his father, not understanding him at all, only took it as disrespect. "How dare you talk too me like this!" He cried angrily, but the quickly softened down. He walked to his son and put a hand on his shoulder. "My son, I know it might be tough for you to try to adapt yourself to the fact that you are to have a wife. But is life. You can't expect everything to be bent according to your will." He explained carefully, hoping Kenshin would understand.  
  
Really, the boy was too idealistic to believe everything could work out as he wanted them to.  
  
Kenshin took a deep breath, as if forcing himself to accept what his father said. "But if you force me into a marriage I do not agree upon, then you're just telling me to hate the girl, you're just taking away my whole life's happiness." He said with helpless anger.  
  
"Ah, but you see, happiness does not rest on marriage." His father replied casually, "I'm not expecting you to romantically fall in love with your little wife, I'm just making sure when you come to power you have enough ties and relationships behind to reinforce your status."  
  
Kenshin did know what to say, and just sulked quietly whilst his father carried on with the lecture.  
  
"A promise was made between us, we can't break it just because you don't like it. Besides, so far, the Kamiyas have no objections to this marriage, how can we break it over such minute reasons?" His father tried to instill in Kenshin's mind that it would cause great damage to their reputation if they take promises so lightly. Besides, the match was a really good one, and Lord Himura wasn't going to let this chance slip by just because of his son's stupidity.  
  
Kenshin only scoffed at his father's attempt. "Yeah, and you would give up your son just like that for power. Shows how much you love me" He added sarcastically.  
  
The older man shrugged off his son's rude behavior. "What you make out of the marriage is something that depends on you and only. If you continuously reject the fact and push everything onto the girl, then I can tell you, even if I found you the world's prettiest girl you still won't be satisfied, will you?"  
  
He sighed but didn't let Kenshin speak. "Your mother tells me Kaoru is a very sweet, loveable girl, even she doesn't seem to have any objections to this, so can't you at least put a little effort in?"  
  
She doesn't object? Kenshin thought to himself. Damn, and he was about to fall for her fallacious lies about hating him. And yes, he admit it, he admits that he is deliberately hating his bride to be. But so what? Kenshin affirmed that he was definitely not going to let anyone force him to do something he did not like.  
  
A gust of wind blew across the cooling night.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Kenshin was restless, as he stared blankly at the grayish, dull, ceiling. His mind was busy, scheming on how to get the girl to collaborate with him. Now his father mentioned it, he realized, all the way a long he had only tried to persuade his parents to break the betrothal when innately he knew there was no way they were going to listen to him. Ah, but if talking to them won't work, then why had he not thought of getting Kaoru to collaborate?  
  
Because the girl is a stupid wench who is deeply in love with you.  
  
Dammit, Kenshin cursed under his breath as he recalled the time she had coldly rejected him when he had asked very nicely for her consider about breaking the marriage.  
  
He rolled around to the other side of his futon thinking hard what to do.  
  
Oh, why did she have to like him? Why couldn't she just.. Wait.. he got it! So she didn't want to break the betrothal because she liked him. Alright, so what if he.gave her what she wanted? Would she let him out of this marriage then? Afterall, didn't she want to marry him just for those reasons? For all the things they would do as man and wife?  
  
Right! Kenshin smiled to himself as he snuggled under the sheets happily. Why hadn't he thought of this before?! HE could just seduce the girl, give her all she ever pined for, fulfill her fantasies and other things she wanted form the marriage, and that way, she wouldn't have the need to marry him, and he could be a free man once again!  
  
Kenshin felt as if a rock was pulled out of his heart, as he thought of implementing his plan. For the first time, he actually anticipated for the next meeting with the girl, because he could once again use his brilliant seducing skills that had probably started to rust after weeks of confinement in the house.  
  
He closed his eyes as the a set of images of his next meeting with the girl rolled across his mind like a film. What was it going to be like? He smiled passively as he drifted off into sleep.  
  
NEXT TIME: Operation Seduce-Kaoru! Who thinks he'll succeed?! Who thinks he'll get kicked in the ass?!  
  
A/N: I was doddling the other day, and I was supposed to draw this computer- image-like picture of Kaoru..something like what I think the heien Kaoru would look like.but I ended up getting rid of her bangs.changing the shape of her eyes..nose.face? damn. It looks more like Kaoru's sister now. Wait. Kaoru doesn't have a sister does she? Alright it doesn't look like anyone =( it's an imaginary girl I drew!  
  
If you'd like to take a look, the link is here. But please don't laugh .  
  
http:// www. geocities.com/ issa_babee/ home1. JPG [remove the spaces] 


	8. Chapter 8

**************************************************  
  
The Tale of A Proper Marriage : Chapter 8  
  
by white seraph  
  
**************************************************

Just for safety, **this chapter is rated R**

Kaoru squatted, with her kimono climbing up her knees very unladylike-ly as she hovered around the hot stove at the back of the house-yard. It wasn't a particularly good weather, but it wasn't often that her father was out of town, and her mother, strangely disappearing off to somewhere. And Kaoru, with her brother had terribly missed the winter evenings they spent years ago, when their parents were out, sitting around a stove while cooking dried fish. But ever since the incident where they burnt the yard down, their parents forbade them to 'play' with the stove.

Unfortunately for the parents, their kids are too rebellious.

Sanosuke had himself seated on a small bambooed stool as he fanned the frying fish with a fan, letting the smoke float the other way. Watching his sister laze around while he did the cooking, he felt somewhat jealous and used. "Eh, Jou-chan, come help me with the fanning, my arms getting tired!" He whined like a little kid.

Kaoru half responded by giving him an allusive nod, and extended her hand to collect the fan. Feeling a little malicious today, she tried to suppress a smile as the fan reached her hand. Then, totally unexpectedly, she flapped it from the opposite side of where Sano was sitting, causing all the smoke to rush into his face.

His immediate reaction was to choke, and then when he finally got the think dust out of his throat, he roared mercilessly at the girl. "Just what the hell do you think you are doing?!" 

Kaoru gave me a very sweet, innocent smile "Oh, I'm sorry, did the smoke get into your eye?" 

The now black faced Sano sulked like a little girl, he threw the stick he was holding on the ground and stalked away, back into the house, mad.

And he didn't even get to eat half of the fishes! He was too busy lamenting himself of the loss, he hardly heard the voice coming from the other end of the corridor. "Sano! Where is Kaoru?"

Sano looked across, and very surprisingly, saw his mother, with a woman and another young man, who was certainly very, very familiar. But then, his attention quickly returning to his mother, he asked "Mother, why are you back so soon? I thought you were out town with father!"

Now Lady Kamiya looked a bit worried. "Son, your father left two days ago, and I was still talking to you yesterday." She didn't wait for him to respond "Anyway, have you seen Kaoru around?"

And now, Sano felt a strong urge to take his revenge. Knowing how furious his mother would be if she found out they were once again cooking dried fished behind the yard, he gave her a very truthful reply. "Yes, I saw Kaoru at the backyard of the house." He said allusively, as he wanted her to see for it herself rather than him telling her. 

However, very unfortunately, things did not go the way he wanted.

"Alright then, Kenshin why don't you go find her, I have much to speak of with Lady Kamiya." Apparently, the woman had a belief that her son's relationship with his fiancé could be enhanced if they spent more time together, and thus, always found any possible chance to force them together.

Kenshin only shrugged, and complied very smoothly, without any fuss or protest. His mother had thought it odd, but kept quiet, knowing if she asked, he'd just protest just for the sake of it.

* * * * * *

It wouldn't be hard to imagine Kenshin's reaction when he saw a certain young girl squatting like a beggar, fanning an odd stove in the middle of nowhere, giving off a strong, pungent smell of salted fish that dispersed miles around. 

Kaoru smiled, feeling the presence of her brother. Hah! And she knew he couldn't have resisted for long. Not when the nice smell of the roasted fish filled the air that surrounded the whole house. "They're nearly done" She turned the last fishes over. "And if you want one, you'd better apologize to me right now." She told him in a haughty, snobbish voice.

She spun on her heels, still holding on to the large stick that forked the fishes, and very surprisingly, embarrassly, and disgustedly found that it was a certain redheaded jerk standing there instead of her brother. She growled to herself, and immediately put herself on full defense. "What do you want?" She asked coldly, a said totally different from the friendly one he had just seen before.

Kenshin was rather disappointed that she was acting so cold, for it meant it be more difficult to seduce her, but it didn't matter. He'd just act friendly. "I was just wondering if I could have some fish too." He tried with all his charm and efforts to give her the best smile he could. The one every other girl used to swoon over.

However, her reaction, to his disappointment was nothing like he had expected. Nothing like he expected. Narrowing her eyes cautiously, she stared at him skeptically, then she rolled her eyes at his pathetic attempt. "I don't think this food it good enough for pampered precious mama's baby like you!" She replied, every word dripping with sarcasm.

Now her reply did hurt his pride deeply. WHAT? pampered? Mama's baby?! Did he hear her correctly? How dare she speak of him in such a way! Who does she think she is?! Kenshin was on the verge of exploding from anger, but bit his lip and tried hard to refrain loosing control. It could very well ruin his well planned scheme, and it wasn't an easy job for him in first place anyway. No, not at all.

Defying all his loathe and anger, he walked to the girl and knelt, eye level to her. You have to do it, he reminded himself silently, for the sake of your future and happiness. He took a deep breath, and took Kaoru's hand as gently and lovingly as he could. 

To his surprise, it wasn't that difficult anymore when he pushed away his cynical thoughts about her, and tried to focus on his little mission.

He maneuvered her soft, smooth hand away from the stove so the stick she was holding rested on the netted stove. If only he had seen her shocked, angered and terrified expression, he would have stopped immediately, and it would certainly have saved him some face.

But, he did not.

Or maybe because he was too focused, he didn't seem to realize what was going on in the girl's mind. He pushed himself closer, so their faces were only inches away. 

Kaoru in a quick attempt to jerk away, tried to slide backwards, but only ended up stumbling and falling, with her bottom on the ground. Realizing how defenseless she was, Kaoru for the first time, felt apprehensive, not knowing what the man would do next. This wasn't the man she knew of; the weak, arrogant, stuck up jerk she so despised. Instead, it was replaced by a mature, controlling man with the coldest amber eyes that sent shivers down her spine when she made contact with them. 

This was all getting strange, why was he suddenly acting so weird? Was is part of his revenge? At that thought, Kaoru became even more afraid. "What…What do you want?" She managed to sputter as she tried to draw her head backwards, as far away from him as possible. He was making her uneasy. No mad had ever done such a thing to as he is doing now to her before, and to be honest, she was rather sickened by it.

It was no use, her pleas were deaf to his ears. He immediately closed the distance between them by pushing himself toward Kaoru, until his face was, but a few inches away from hers again. But what was to come next was unexpected and horrific for her. 

Slowly, he bent so his lips scrapped across his earlobe and whispered as seductively as he could "I want you" It was simple, and with that low husky voice, he knew no girls can resist. It was weird; was he so into the 'play' that he no longer felt it strange or revolting to seduce the girl against his own will? Or was he…. No Kenshin didn't allow himself to finish his own line of thought.

For one moment, he really thought Kaoru would fall for his magic. However, the sudden pain, the sudden stinging main on his cheek sent a discrepant message from what he expected to his brain. Shocked and disappointed himself pulled back and held his still painful cheek. How dare she slap him! How dare she! It was strange that he felt disappointed more than angered. Maybe it was because for the first time, his charm and magic did not work on a woman, that it had lost its once complete supremacy, or was it because it meant he would have to think of new plans to get himself out of the engagement.?

But for whatever reason she had slapped him. She had no right to do that!

Kenshin grabbed hem of the girl's kimono just above her obi fiercely, and glared at her angrily. "What was that for!" He hissed to her dangerously, quite contrastingly from the character he portrayed before. Completely loosing it, he pulled her roughly again, little aware of the sliding fabric that once covered her skin conservatively and shook her violently.

But so much for resorting to violence on a mere girl, he only received nothing, but an afraid whimper from her. All her courage, all her dignified, insulting comebacks, the entire Kaoru he had known, was gone. Instead, here he was looking into the fearful, horrified eyes of a weak girl.

At seeing the dark blue eyes that were silently pleading for him to stop, a wave of guilt swept through him and dampened any initial attempts to hurt the girl. What have I done? He thought to himself, as he looked at her again. She had finally found her voice. "S..Stop." was all she managed to sputter out under his murderous amber eyes.

He was about to release her, when suddenly, another voice came intruding the scene. Sano gasped, a little too loudly at the scene displayed in front of him. He had only decided to come back and reconcile with his little sister when he sees this! 

It was indeed a rather erotic site, with Kaoru's kimono hiked up to above her knees, her obi loosely wrapped around the tattered cloth, and Kenshin kneeling on top of her, like a predator. "I…I'm sorry!" He apologized at the inappropriate interruption, and scurried off quickly, back into the house. 

Sano's sudden interruption had very effectively washed away all of Kaoru's fear, and as if snapped by the revelation, she pushed away the redhead, who was very shocked himself too, and adjusted her kimono so it covered her skin to the neck again, and ran after her brother, leaving her fiancé behind. "It's not like what you saw!" she yelled, wanting to enlighten her brother that it was nothing, but a mere threat the jerk had tried on her.

But it was too late. He was too far away to hear her explanation. She stomp her feet with frustration and sighed. Turning back, she realized he was still there. Kaoru was still immensely angry at him, but she refrained from jumping on to him and kick his butt, now knowing what he'd do to her next time. So she just went back into the house. Anywhere away from that arrogant, stuck up, violent jerk.

The only reason why Sanosuke had ran away so quickly wasn't because he felt bad for intruding, but rather, he wanted to tell his mother of the good news; that the two were finally expressing their love for each other.

* * * * * *

"Mother! Mother!" Sanosuke slid the door open roughly, without any greetings or manners. "Mother!" He gasped for air.

Lady Kamiya was aghast by her son's ill manners, she furrowed her eyebrows with discontent. She was serving a guest here, and he had no decency to at least greet them? "Sano, I have taught you well, how dare you come in without asking! How indecent of you!" His mother chastised him, whilst the other lady smiled at his actions.

"I…" He was still breathing hard, "I saw… I saw them…together…" He finally managed to spill out very elusively. 

"What them? What together?" His mother asked, perplexed, and eager to hear him say "Kaoru and Kenshin."

Sano gulped before answering. "Kaoru and the red haired dude, I..they were about to kiss when I accidentally interrupted." 

"What?! They were about to kiss and you interrupted them!" His mother was not pleased. "what does that mean?!" She demanded "So did they kiss or not?"

The other woman spoke up in defense to the lad. "Spare the kid." She told Lady Kamiya. 

"I don't know what happened next. But I'm sure if I did not intrude they would have kissed." Sanosuke gave her the answer she wanted to hear, not caring if it were the truth or not, just so she'd let him off. And he thought she would be happy over the news! What a mistake.

His answer certainly worked effectively, as it confirmed all the doubts that his mother had before. "Alright, thank you Sano, for telling us the news." She smiled happily, appreciating his efforts for reporting to them the news immediately. "Go tell the cook that I told him to cook you anything you want." She shooed him away "To thank you."

Sano did as she said and left happily, off to the kitchen.

After making sure her son was way out of sight, Lady Kamiya quickly slid the door shut and pegged the door lock. [I don't know how locks worked then..oh well]

She took a large rice paper out that very neatly mapped a probability tree diagram, and smiled happily at the other lady. "Oh I've been wanting to cross 'first stage' for ages!" She told her as she took a brush and slashed the top, and circled the left stem that was labeled "Stage two."

"It's about time the two should move on." The other lady said as she stared at the branch that wrote "Stage two: Operation one".

**NEXT TIME**: what are the two women up to again?! Stage two? But they're not even on stage two yet! What horrid things lie ahead for the two? Tune in on the next episode of "The Tale of a Proper Marriage"! mwahahaha omg I sound like the gundam wing man that always says something like hat after each episode lol 

A/N: oooh none of you got the proof to god thing? Hm lemme explain again:

Alright, lets just ask. How did the universe come to existence? The Big bang? Alright, but what caused the big bang? Was it an accident? But ah hah, but was it not assumed that the universe came out of nothing? How can nothing make something? No, it can't be an accident as the laws of nature did not exist before the existence of the universe. Lets just say something caused the big bang. But what caused the something? And what caused the cause of something? You see, the chain goes back and back, until we hit an uncaused cause. What being can be uncaused? Only a being that transcends the universe, only one being that has always existed can possibly so it. And so there must have been a creator of the universe! Got it?


	9. Chapter 9

**************************************************  
  
The Tale of A Proper Marriage : Chapter 9  
  
by white seraph  
  
**************************************************  
  
The following week was a rather quiet one. Kaoru didn't get to see his fiancé again for the rest of the week. Not that she wanted to anyway. The last time they met was a traumatizing experience for her, and she had silently berated herself the whole week for allowing him to intimidate her like that. Even if he did look as if he was to kill her at any moment, even if it did look as if he was play a nasty prank on her, she shouldn't have let herself down by whimpering like a weakling! Now he'd only think she is someone he could toy with, some weak girl who don't' know how to fight back.  
  
Kaoru sighed as she sank to the low table, and allowed the sunshine to spill onto her face. Suddenly, a voice Kaoru recognized as her mothers, came from an approaching distance.  
  
"Kaoru, don't you think your room is a bit too old?" Her mother said, pointing at the flaking skin of the dry wood. "Maybe we should get your room renewed or something."  
  
"Really?!" Kaoru cried with glee. She was quite bored of her room, which of course was quite believable, considering the fact that she had seen the same walls and ceilings everyday since she was a toddler. Renewing the room meant a change.  
  
"Yes, I called for the carpenters yesterday, they'll be coming this afternoon" Lady Kamiya confirmed her daughter. "They might take couple of weeks or more, because I told them I want my daughter's room like brand new."  
  
"Oh wow! Mother you're the best!" Kaoru squealed enthusiastically, she was truly happy; indeed she was rather ignorant about her mother's true intentions.  
  
Well, at least until the carpenters came marching in like soldiers to the guest rooms and started unpacking all their food and supplies, as if they were to stay here for quite a while. What's going on? She thought frantically, as she saws them one by one exiting the rooms with their tools. Wasn't she the one who was supposed to stay in the guest rooms tonight? Wait..if they're staying in there, then..where would she sleep.?!  
  
"Mother!" She called, running down the hallway to her parent's room like a little girl "Mother! Why are the-" She slammed the door wide open, but was immediately greeted by a pile of her own attires.  
  
"What's all this?" Kaoru jerked back and let the pile fall disgracefully onto the fall, into a messy hill of tangled clothes.  
  
Her mother very gently picked them up and dusted the dirt off. "This, my dear, is for you to take to the Himuras this afternoon."  
  
Kaoru stared at her mother with confusion she didn't even want to know what was to come out of her mouth next. No, no, no and no! She couldn't possibly.  
  
"You'll be staying at your fiancé's until your room is renewed." The words came out before Kaoru could finish her line of thoughts, confirming her latest nightmare.  
  
".what?" She choked. "how..how can you do this to me?!" her voice with despair and betrayal. "Mother!!!" She whined, clutching onto the woman's sleeve. "I'd rather not have my room renewed then!"  
  
and then the sound of smashing walls echoed across the whole house.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Right on the other side of town, someone else seemed enjoying away. Kenshin, with his friend, [someone I've not thought of a name yet] found a rather small, secluded tea house just out of the town centre. It was new, and not many people heard of it, so Kenshin, knowing the probability of his father's friends coming here was quite small, was, for the first time in a long time, really relaxing and enjoying himself in teahouse.  
  
His friend handed him the jar of wine "Hey, the wine is good, wonder if the women are just as good here." He winked playfully.  
  
Kenshin grabbed the white flask, but was cautious of the amount he was drinking, knowing his mother would be suspicious if he came home with a face as red as cherry. He looked around the room. For an hour as such, this teahouse should be quite popular for half the room to be full." Men were chatting away with the women.  
  
Suddenly, at the sight, Kenshin felt rather deprived of something. Taping his fingers impatiently on the wooden table, he was anticipating for the women they had called for. "Where are they?!" He hissed, feeling the last of his patience wearing away fast. It was true and obvious that he was a man of patience.  
  
"Oh, are you that deprived of women lately?" His friend slapped his back friendlily and filled his cup with more wine. It was understandable why kenshin would be so impatient, If he himself put into the same position as kenshin, he, too would be like this. Besides, this was a new teahouse, and there is bound to more geishas coming around.  
  
And it's always exciting to see new faces isn't it?  
  
Thankfully, he no longer had to very sadly talk to himself in the head. A small group a geisha finally came to them. Giggling shyly, ladies had their faces painted white with cherry red lip, and elaborated hair, just like the small, delicate display dolls.  
  
One by one, as if on cue, the came and sat next to the two men. "So sorry we were late." One with a cherry red kimono bowed apologetically, whilst another refilled their wine cups.  
  
Houten [yeah I just made him up lol] put an arm around the prettier geisha. or the one with prettier makeup. "Now, now why were you late? Am I too insignificant?" He pouted like a little boy."  
  
She very politely laughed behind the sleeve of her kimono. "Why no! how can you say that!? We were late because we had to make sure we choose the best kimono and make up artist so we be at our best when we serve you" She told him in a fake, high pitched voice that was obviously spoken with, in vain.  
  
Houten smiled arrogantly, the women's attention and sweet talks always made him feel egoistically superior, though he never really put much thought into the issue weather they were fake or not. As long as he pays them, and they have him enjoy the evening, then it is all well. That was his philosophy.  
  
However, to his utter disappointment, immediately after he had indulged himself to have some personal opinions and thoughts, all the women had flocked to the other side of the table. The sight infuriated him. Flocking around Kenshin, the geishas were like hens who finally found their favorite food. It was always like that! Whichever teahouse he went to, whenever he was with Kenshin, they were always like that! How stupid of him to believe that this time would be an exception.  
  
Yet it wasn't unexpected. He had to admit, Kenshin, with his extraordinary red hair, and strange, mysterious amber eyes, was quite a looker. During the past few weeks when Kenshin's frequent visits to the tea houses suddenly ended, many geishas had constantly asked, again and again, where their favorite customer was. At this, he felt a tinge of jealousy over his friend, but he quickly shook it off.  
  
He knew it wasn't the money they were attracted to, for Kenshin was never the elaborated kind who would buy anything extravagant or not to buy the women's attention. Or maybe he didn't need to buy it since he naturally monopolized them anyway.  
  
He was torn away from his thoughts as the conversation at the side of the table grew louder and louder, and there he sat, like an idiot watching the women he hired, serving his friend.  
  
"Oh my! So you're THE Himura?" The red cladded geisha before was totally head over heels with the red head. The more popular geishas in her house often mentioned his name when they had weekly dinners together, and she had always wondered what their most favored customer was like. And now that she had finally met him, she realized why her other sisters were always talking about this certain customer. He was indeed a heartthrob.  
  
Kenshin however gave them a perplexed look. "The? I see I am talked about."  
  
But before she could reply, another woman stole Kenshin's attention. "Oh! What have you been up to lately?! I've missed seeing you in the Takaguchi Teahouse!" She said flirtatiously, though Kenshin had abosultely no memory whatsoever of this particular geisha. Not that he remembered many anyway; they were all the same, with the similar white face, red lips, and fake voice.  
  
It was rather strange that he felt critical about these women, but it didn't matter, maybe it was just the fact that this new teahouse was much smaller and quieter than the one he used to go to and he wasn't quite used to the surrounding yet. His eyes met the eyes of the geisha who looked at him anticipating for his answer.  
  
"I..uh" He sighed as an image of the ever-so-annoying fiancé of his popped up in his mind. "I'm just busy trying to get myself acquainted with my fiancé" He lied, not wanting to let them know of his father's tight confinement or the loathe he had for the girl.  
  
"What?! You have to marry?" The geisha who he was talking to gasped with disappointment, as if his answer had just shattered any of her fantasies. "To who?!" She asked possessively. Damn whoever the girl is! And she thought , with her beauty and experience, given enough time, she could actually win the heartthrob. And now? He had to marry?! This is unbelievable!  
  
Kenshin didn't get to reply, for Houten had decided he had enough of being an audience, only hearing the last part of the conversation, he decided to jump in to the conversation. Not that he did it only to save some pride, but he was, in fact quite interested on the topic. "Fiancé? Oh yeah, kenshin you're going to marry soon eh? I've never seen your bride, tell me, is she beautiful? Or is she a plain girl with warts?"  
  
Warts? No Plain? No-I mean yes. Beautiful? Kenshin thought it best to ignore the last question for now. After a short debate on what to answer, he finally spoke up. "That Kamiya girl? She's a stupid, ugly girl who looks like a man." He decided that would be the answer, thinking it would force any positive thoughts of the girl out of his system.  
  
"Really?" Houten raised an eyebrow skeptically. "I'd quite like to meet the girl, knowing she'd someday be your official wife." He only suggested in a joking way.  
  
However, unbeknownst to him, the last comment actually had quite an effect on Kenshin. He suddenly felt his heart clench fiercely with a sense of possessiveness. Kaoru was as ignorant and pure as a sheet of snow white paper. Her voice would be for no one, but him to hear, her hand would be for no one, but him to hold, her body would be for no one, but him to touch. And she was all his, every single bit of her was no one, but his. Or at least will be.  
  
Somehow, the mere thought of Houten wrapping his arm around Kaoru, like he was doing to the women now sickened him.. He quickly shook his head briefly, not allowing his thoughts so wander off to something he hated to think about. Of course he wouldn't like anyone to touch Kaoru. She was his bride to be! For the sake of reputation and sanctuary of marriage, of course he wouldn't like his little wife to be shared amongst other people! He quickly maneuvered his train of thoughts to another direction. A direction he liked.  
  
He tried to resume back to reality and take part in the conversation. Yet he found it hard to catch up with the effusive, eloquent voices speaking of the most irrelevant and abundant topics ever. He sighed, imagining what things Kaoru would say if she was around. He smiled passively at the thought of Kaoru sweet talking to him, Kenshin found it rather amusing and interesting, but innately, he knew, she would never fake a voice and pretend to be a nightingale.  
  
What would she do? Probably criticize how bad the wine is, or maybe look around to see if any handsome young men are around for her to stare at? He thought arrogantly as he recalled their first encounter.  
  
"Why, you are very clever indeed!" He over heard one of the women comment on Houten's lame jokes. Kaoru would never be as submissive as to lie to herself and everyone like that geisha, she'd probably tell Houten face to face that it would be wise to stop acting like a fool.  
  
Kenshin was pulled away from train of thoughts when the geisha with the red kimono pulled him into an embrace, and mumbled something like a disgracefully drunk woman. Kenshin peeled her arms off his waist. Right, and Kaoru would never do anything as such- His thoughts were once again interrupted, this time, by Houten poured wine into his cup. "Come on kenshin! Didn't you say you were going to enjoy yourself today?!"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Kaoru slumbered in the guest room Lady Himura had personally given to her. Her mother had just left, after a long, long talk behind the doors with the hostess. And all she said to her before she left was "Enjoy your stay, dear!" How could she do such a thing? Let her daughter into the lion's den! Kaoru was incredibly mad at her mother, and it did not make her day any better when Lady Himura came in and told her that her son will be back soon so they can have dinner together.  
  
Well, at least they hoped they could have dinner when Kenshin comes back. But when there still wasn't a sight of him well over sunset, both his parents were rather anxious. They knew Kenshin was out with a mutual acquaintance, but what caused him to be so late? Unless he was.. But no, they can't possibly let Kaoru know! What a stupid boy, and they had warned him earlier that he had to return on time!  
  
* * * * * * Finally, after several hours of waiting, Kenshin returned, drunk and hazed, with a face as red as cherry, talking nonsense that made little sense. Insisting he was totally fine, Kenshin ignored the servant's good advices to go straight to bed. Little was he aware that he was so out of place that he needed two servants to help him walk to the dining room, where his parents were, with his fiancé.  
  
As of expected, they were extremely furious with their son, well.at least his father was; not only was he late, but also drunk? What would Kaoru think?! That she is to marry a heavy drinker? An alcohol addict?  
  
"Kenshin! What on earth happened!" His mother asked immediately, as she toward the door and helped her son.  
  
His father, however cared little of Kenshin's welfare presently, and instead, started roaring at him in that low, loud voice of his. "Who do you think you are?! Barging in like an ill mannered young lad! Have you not the decency to show any respect to your parents? Or to Kaoru?  
  
However, their fury and anger was deaf to Kenshin's ear. Ignoring all the blurry things around and the loud but incoherent voices of broken sentences, he concentrated on the nice, subtle lavender smell that had quite unnoticeably, floated under his nose. Sniffing, he tried to sense the source of it. Looking around, he saw a certain young girl, sitting at the dining table, with eyes wide open.  
  
For some unknown reason, he felt the sudden urge to approach the girl. Pulling off, away from the grip of someone he was unaware of, Kenshin walked as stably as he could to her, and allowed himself to slumber into her.  
  
The smell grew stronger, and he let himself inhale more of the unknown substance, before closing his eyes shut and fall unconscious.  
  
And the last thing he thought of was the soft pink fabric of the girl's kimono. 


	10. Chapter 10

**************************************************  
  
The Tale of A Proper Marriage : Chapter 10  
  
by white seraph  
  
**************************************************

Kaoru was basically confined in her little room. Not that it was claustrophobic, in fact, it was quite nice, with a small table, a small shelve of books, and a nice big window that looked over half the city. But the fact that it was her only place of refuge, the only place she had absolutely no chance in seeing him, made her rather sick of it. 

Ever since the first night here, Kaoru had been avoiding a certain young lad. Having had her utterly humiliated in front of his parents, and weather he had done it intentionally or not, Kaoru was definitely not going to have anything to do with that malicious, evil prick.  No, not in this world.

However, despite her subtle protests, Lady Himura did not seem to understand Kaoru's reluctance, and had always tried to lure Kaoru out of her little room with that sweet, eloquently effusive voice of hers that Kaoru found hard to say no to.

And this, is one of the times when Kaoru wished the hostess would just leave her alone.

"Kaoru dear, I was just wondering if you could just come out for a moment, I want to have a word with you." She saw the lady's shadow grow darker and she approached the papered door. 

Quickly the Kaoru tried to think quick, "I… I uh…" She pretended to choke and cough. "I'm not feeling very well", hoping she would let her off.

"It's alright, may I come in?"

"I..um" Kaoru didn't want to act all cautious and unwelcoming. "Yes, sure." She finally said, as she climbed down from the window sill and opened the door for her.

"What is it that you would like to speak too me of?" Kaoru asked as she poured tea for her. Over the past few days she had learnt through the hard way, to drop the effusive manner. 

"I'm going off to Edo tomorrow morning with Kenshin's father, my nephew, Soujirou's mother just died, and he has to come to stay for a while until his father returns from business." She took the cup of tea and sipped from it. 

Upon hearing of the good news, Kaoru's eyes glittered with hope and joy. "Really?! Does that mean I will have to go home now?!"

Lady Himura put her cup down, and flapped her hand "Oh, no, of course not! You can stay here during my leave. I'll just be gone for a couple of days."

"but..but" Kaoru sputtered, trying to protest

"No buts now. It's getting cold in here, you should come out, it's much warmer in the dining room." She cut in, not allowing Kaoru to say what she thought she would have. "Now come dear, we don't want to send you back home all pale and ill do we?"

Kaoru quickly pretended to cough, knowing whenever the lady asked her to come out, kenshin would always be there. "I'm sure I'd be fine if I have some rest here." She reassured the older lady by closing the bambooed cover that framed the view; blocking the wind.

"Alright then" Lady Himura seemed satisfied. "Make sure you don't over sleep like yesterday, and attend to dinner tonight alright? We're having some guests." She patted Kaoru on the shoulder motherly and left.

Damn, and Kaoru thought she could get away with the same excuse as yesterdays tonight! Oversleeping is the best, non offensive, non conspiring, innocent excuse. And the Lady had seen it through…or had she? But whatever the Lady thought, it meant she had to find a new plan to extricate herself from spending a whole evening with the stupid idiot. 

Should she hide and pretend she lost her way? Kaoru bit her lip as she recalled herself doing that the second day of her arrival. It was a complete disaster. Not only was she found behind the bushes, she was also found by him. He was the one who burst her bubbles. As the memories unrolled in her mind, she fumed with anger. That jerk had to be momma's boy and hand her in! But besides from that, Kaoru had not spoken to him since her arrival.

Despite the silence between them, Kaoru had taken the hint that he did not like her stay anymore than she did. Little did she know that he was only equally reluctant in facing her not because he hated her…well alright that was one of the reasons, but in truth, he was rather embarrassed and regretful upon his actions a few nights ago. And of course, his parent's berate did not make him any better.

Kenshin had very vaguely remembered how he got drunk, how he got his gi the other way round, how his hair got all messy when he came back. The only distinctive memory embossed in his mind was attraction of a strong lavender smell and falling unconscious in his fiancé's arm. How could he have done such a thing? Fall like a weakling in that wench's arms! What would she think? Kenshin didn't even try to think what she would have thought.

* * * * * *

Kaoru had watched the sun set behind the hills, her hope sank as the excuses she had in stock one by one were eliminated for one reason on another. Sighing, she officially announced to herself that there was no way in getting herself out of tonight's dinner, but to hope it would end as soon as possible.

There was a knock on her door. 

"Who is it?" Kaoru asked, though she already knew it was Lady Himura. No one else ever knocked like her: three soft knocks, very feminine and lady like, just like the well mannered gentlewoman she is.

True to her assumptions, it was indeed her. "It's just me, dear. Dinner is to be served soon, would you like to come out and say hello to a few of our acquaintances?" 

Though she asked as if Kaoru didn't have to, it was expected that she would say yes, and she knew how impolite and rude it was to decline the offer without a reason. So Kaoru slid the door open "Alright." She told Lady Himura, before closing the door shut and letting herself be lead.

Indeed the diner was more crowded that usual, with the presence of a few more people, mostly at the age of her parents, except for a certain girl with dark brown hair, who looked only a little younger than herself, but already acted like she was as old and authoritive as the Lady Himura. Kaoru simply assumed that she was the daughter of one of the couples. 

It wasn't as intimidating as Kaoru had initially thought, she had barely noticed Kenshin's presence at the far corner of the room with Lady Himura busy introducing her as "my-future-daughter-in-law" to her friends.

"Oooh what an adorable girl!" One would say

"Oooh, so you're a Kamiya, I know your mother!" another would add

But then the conversation would turn into a subject Kaoru would not like to talk about, and wished she could just get herself away from them.

"If my daughter was a bit older I'd have wanted to ask your son to marry her!" Another woman would tell Lady Himura, as if Kaoru wasn't standing right there listening to them talk. "Oh, you've not met my daughter yet, have you?" The woman asked, not once turning to Kaoru. 

Lady Himura smiled, not noticing any of the tension arousing between Kaoru and the woman. "No, but I'd love to."

"Michiko!" The woman called across the room. Kaoru swung her head around to see who she was calling, but was met by the sight of the girl she had noticed earlier, chatting away with her fiancé. 

He gave Kaoru a quick glance, making sure he had her full attention, before resuming back to the conversation with this girl whose name he already forgot. He had to win back the status and good image he lost the other night. He wanted her jealousy, wanted her sadness, wanted her anger, wanted her attention. That was the sole reason why he had himself engaged in a conversation with this girl. Not that he had shown any particular interest toward her, it was just that she was only one around.

"I'm so sorry, Kenshin-san. My mother is calling me. I'll talk to you later." The brunette very politely ended the conversation. But inside, she was silently fuming at her mother for tearing her away from her conversation with this man. Though she knew he was engaged, and would be a married man soon, she simply couldn't resist the temptation to have a good flirt with him.

"I'll be waiting" He replied flirtatiously, before kissing her hand. [I dunno if that's an orthodox tradition in japan. Oh crap who cares haha] Kenshin gave a quick glance to Kaoru's direction, and couldn't help but smirk triumphantly, as he locked his eyes onto hers, thinking he had successfully made her jealous.

However, little did he know how wrong he was. Kaoru couldn't care any less. She had long ago accepted the fact that she was to marry this man who was an arrogant, self centered playboy, and this was the reason why she so resented him and the marriage. The scene just played in front of her was just another example that proved her right, and the only feelings she felt was resentment and self pity. If only she had been able to get herself out of this mess, then she wouldn't have to spend the rest of her life with this jerk.

Kaoru watched as the girl pulled her hand away and approached her….well, her and Lady Himura. So she was the daughter of this snobbish lady, no wonder they acted so alike. Kaoru silently thought to herself. 

"Oh! So you're Michiko, what an adorable girl!" Kaoru heard Lady HImura say effusively knowing it was a superficial statement she said to any girl she met. "I'm sure you'd be well acquainted with Kaoru by the end of the evening, since both of you are about the same age." She turned to Kaoru as if waiting for her approval, but quickly turned back to the woman. "Well lets just let the two off from our boring old gossips." She told, totally understanding Kaoru's boredom and frustration.

Soon after the two women had left, the Michiko girl's sweet smiling face turned cold and icy, as if she had transformed into another person. 

"I'm telling you, don't you think you can win him just by a stupid arranged marriage his parents force him into." She hissed just loud enough for Kaoru to hear. "He told me himself, he thinks you're an ugly, stupid wench, and he likes me a lot more than YOU" The girl was smart enough to whirl off back to Kenshin before Kaoru could bite her head off. 

Kaoru sighed, not bothering to chase across the room for her. The words had stung terribly. Not only was he bad mouthing about her in front of some girl he hardly knew, he also compared her with the girl, and concluded that the girl he had met in less than one evening was better than her? This finally gave her a fuller, grimmer picture of her standing in his mind.

She hadn't expected herself to be hated so immensely by anyone, not to mention that this person was the person she was to spend the rest of her life with. Suddenly, Kaoru felt rather vulnerable. However it had not occurred to her once that the michiko's words were not even half true, nor did it occur to her that even if it were true, that Kenshin was perhaps lying.

But whatever it was, Kaoru's anger immediately died away once dinner was served and people slowly sorted themselves and sat into their seats.

It was indeed a lavish meal, not that the food served here was bad, but today, the food was just better, and Kaoru was no way going to let herself down by those silly comments made of her. No not in a lifetime. Food was first, anything else came second.

* * * * * *

The sunlight spilled across the room, wakening Kaoru slowly. Snuggling into the blankets she let herself indulge into five more minutes sleep, whilst she tried to think of the things she had to do today, though she doubted there were any of much importance anyway. Suddenly, she popped up at the thought of Lady Himura. If she was leaving with her husband today to Edo, then that meant….

Wahoo! Kaoru jumped out of bed with joy and enthusiasm. 

After a week of confinement, she had gotten quick sick of this new place, and had longed to see something new. And as if it were a hobby tattooed to her, rebel was still the first thing she thought of at the absence of her parents..or in this case, her parents in law.

Kaoru quickly dressed herself up and got a water basin to cleanse up, preparing for a day out. Happy and excited, the girl skipped out of her room and down the wooden porch, and went straight to the main gates. Having only stayed for less than a week, it was quite an achievement for Kaoru to learn all the places in this estate, especially when she spent half her time confined in the her guest room.

"Where are you going?!" A voice demanded from behind.

Kaoru sighed with annoyance as her brain told her who the voice belonged to. "Are you blind? I'm doing what you see I'm doing" She said in a haughty, snobbish voice, deliberately used to get rid of him.

Kenshin gritted his teeth, trying to suppress the anger rising within. How dare the girl mock him like that? He'll show her who's got the power under the roof. "I see you trying to go out." He replied trying to save his pride. "But I know it won't happen" Then he smiled evilly "Because I strictly forbid you to step out of this premises."

Kaoru only rolled her eyes skeptically. "Whatever", she replied with her back turned and started to head for the entrance.

"Kaitou" Kenshin called, referring to one of the men who stood guarding the main entrance. "Make sure the girl does not leave the premises without my direct permission." He called loud enough for both Kaoru and the other guard to hear. He really didn't know why he'd suddenly do such a thing, but in a way, he wanted to prove to the girl that he was superior here, and that for whatever reason she would have to live her life the way he wants her to and that's that.

But Kaoru only snorted, and attempted to walk through. Suddenly and quite unexpectedly, an arm extended horizontally, blocking her way. "I'm sorry Miss, but you heard what our master said." She dropped her jaw in disbelief, and turned back in astonishment to see a triumphantly grinning Kenshin.


	11. Chapter 11

**************************************************  
  
The Tale of A Proper Marriage : Chapter 11  
  
by white seraph  
  
**************************************************  
  
Kaoru punched her palm. How dare the freak do this to her?! Who does he think he is huh? The king of the world? Screw it! Kaoru wasn't going to let him control her like a puppy, let him confine her like a captive. How she loathed him, how much she loathed him! Fine, if he was to be such an ass, then she'd just have to find other ways to get out, and she'd probably just run off back to her own estate, leaving her fiancé to explain to his mother!  
  
Looking around for another exit Kaoru explored around the walls that surrounded the estate and for the first time, she actually realized how big it was; it used to take her only 10 to 15 minutes to walk around the walls of her own estate walls when she was bored and had nothing to do, but now, nearly after half an hour's walk, Kaoru still didn't find a back door. Dammit, Kaoru sighed with despair. Suddenly, she caught a glimpse of a white porcelain like statue, that was extremely familiar, and looked like the statue she had seen just a while ago..She looked around; the whole path seemed rather familiar.And then, it finally occurred to her that it looked familiar because it was the exact same path she walked through just a while ago!  
  
Sighing, Kaoru decided to give up looking for a back door that probably didn't even exist! Instead, she thought of a better plan. Tying her sleeves into big knots and pulling her kimono up to her knees, Kaoru looked around and made sure no one was around before climbing up the white statue that depicted a rather dementedly giant fish. Stepping on the end of the tail; where it curled back upwards like a hook, Kaoru pushed herself up, just tall enough for her to put a leg across the grey walls..  
  
Suddenly, the tail, very unfortunately decided it could no longer support Kaoru's immense wait and broke, and shattered on the ground, causing a destructive clash that vibrated loudly.  
  
Kenshin, after hearing of the loud, clashing noise outside, rushed to see what was disrupting the peace and quiet. Most shocked was he to see his fiancé, very unladylike-ly and most peculiarly saddling on the walls of the Himura estate. "Just what are you doing?!" Kenshin yelled as he slipped his sandals on and stepped down to the walls.  
  
Kaoru quickly swung her head around and saw him running to her. At that, she, in attempt to get herself over the wall, tried to swing her leg to the outside of the wall so she could jump of and go. But quite unexpectantly, and as if it were fate, the hem of her Kimono was hooked was the tiles of the walls, causing poor Kaoru to loose her balance and tumble disgracefully back to the ground, and still behind the walls.  
  
It all happened to fast, that Kaoru was still rubbing the back of her head, trying to relieve the pain, when the large white stone fish lost it's balance and fell on top of Kaoru.  
  
She had tried to yell, but no sound came out. The shock and fear precluded Kaoru from making any noise, and all she could do was sit still and look up at the large white stoney fish that was about to crush her.  
  
But it never came.  
  
Someone had somehow, managed to scoop her small body up and carried her to safety before the fatal statue got to her. How ever did they do it, she didn't know, but somehow they had managed, and Kaoru was eternally thankful.  
  
Kaoru turned to turned and saw a glimpse of red, and her heart immediately froze. It couldn't be him. She looked past her shoulder and looked across her shoulder to confirm everything. She breathed hard, not knowing whether to be grateful or not, and all she did was stare straight into his eyes, hard.  
  
Thankfully, he spared her from speaking, "You silly girl!" He lamented "Did you know how dangerous that was? Would you want me to have to go to your mother and tell her that you died?!" He glared at her with his eyebrows furrowed with anger.  
  
No, he was more angered over himself than her. Why did he do what he did? He could have just let her die so he would no longer have to be betrothed to her. He could have let her die so he would no longer have to hear her annoying voice or see her face every again. But no, he had to pretend to be a saint and save her, didn't he?  
  
"Um." Kaoru looked at him uneasily, she had decided to be grateful, since she did in a sense, owe him her life. "Can you get your hands off me?" She asked softly as she looked at his hands, still clutching her shoulder uncomfortably, and then mentally slapped herself when she realized how rude and insincere she sounded.  
  
Kenshin didn't take her words in offence, and immediately had her released, feeling his face hot. "I..uh" He thought quickly, trying to steer the conversation elsewhere. "Next time, if you really have to go out, just let me know." He pushed himself away from her, read to leave, as he realized how harsh it was of him to treat her in such a way that almost drove her to escape.  
  
"You'll really let me go out?!" Kaoru asked with anticipation.  
  
"No."  
  
Kaoru stared at him with disappointment. So he wasn't as good as she had thought. Screw it if he saved her life, he probably did it so he wouldn't have to get his ass kicked by his mother when she came back. But then."Hey how did you do it?" She asked him, totally dropping the previous conversation off.  
  
"Do what?" He asked dully, acting as if he were not in the least interested in the conversation.  
  
Kaoru rolled her eyes, not knowing how much obvious she could get. "You know, how you did you like rush from there" She pointed at the building "to here" she pointed at the shattered statue "in less than like TWO seconds?"  
  
Kenshin decided she had not the right to know of anything about him other than his name and the fact that he was forced into a marriage with her. "I just did." He said evasively, obviously not wanting to tell her anything, and turned back to the house before she could ask anymore. He had better plans for himself tonight.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
After that little incident, nothing much happened that was interesting. In fact, Kaoru had hardly seen the boy around; never turning up for dinners, or any other meals, Kaoru had learnt to eat alone in the big dinning room during the pass few days. She never questioned where he was, nor did she even try to think, as she had made quite a positive assumption that he was probably busying himself, socializing in tea houses with friends or something. Not that she really cared, but it just was that she found it rather selfish of him to ditch her just like that, but she half expected him to be that sort of person when she first stepped into the house already.  
  
Kaoru chewed her rice boringly, as she looked around the empty room. She sighed, suddenly feeling the crave to go home and listen to her brother's voice, even if it was meant to annoy her, or even her mother's squeaky voice that she was so sick of hearing. Kaoru was homesick, but not like anyone around would care, not like anyone around could help. Because, although he did mention that if she really wanted to go out, she could ask him, but Kaoru could never bring herself low enough as to beg the jerk. Never ever.  
  
It was a very unexcited week for Kaoru, even worse that than the times when both her parents were in town, keeping an eye on them. And Lady Himura would return tomorrow, with her guest.whoever they were. Her once anticipated week was gone, just like that, miserable and boring, and all because of that idiot.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Yumiko! The mistress is back, hurry and help her unload the luggage!" One of the older girls come running into the laundry area, getting others out of their chores to help out. They had learnt through the hard way that their mistress was always, always and always in a foul mood; and aftermath of a long journey in a small confined carriage, and this then, they had all learnt to prepare themselves well.  
  
The girls were rather surprised, that there was a new guest the Lady brought; a quite gentleman who's perpetuating smile never seemed to cease. But that was not the problem. Everyone knew that ever since the death of the late Lord Himura, Kenshin's grandfather, the Lady decided that it would be best to store everything the old man once owned in the store rooms, as a legacy or something to remember him buy. But of course, considering the fact that he was a clever scholar that interacted frequently with the imperial court, the books alone were more than abundant. There was absolutely no where else to put the stuff other than to occupy a guest room.  
  
Now the Himura estate may be big, but there wasn't many guest rooms, infact they only had two, as the family rarely invited guests over to stay over night. And occupying one out of two guest rooms, meant there was only one left.  
  
If Kaoru was staying in the current guestroom, then that meant..the new lad had no where to stay? The girls held the lad's boxes of cargo, not knowing where to put them.  
  
"Lady Himura" One decided to ask the Lady, who was busying herself with a conversation with the mysterious new boy. "I." She saw Lady Himura's offended stare, as if not at all happy she had interrupted her conversation.  
  
"S..sorry, but I would like to ask where I should drop the luggage." She looked down at the boxes she was carrying.  
  
At that, she seemed to understand the girl's problem, and erased the frown on her face. "Oh, that, my dear, goes to the guest room Kaoru's staying in." Then, looking at the girls' confused look, she added "Don't worry, Kaoru will be moving to Kenshin's room." And turned back to Soujirou and resumed back to their previous conversation.  
  
And of course, when the girls suddenly came into Kaoru's room and started unpacking strange things that she knew did not belong to her, the girl was perplexed, and uncertain what was going on. "Hey hey! What are you doing?" She asked as the girls came in, one after another.  
  
"Our mistress has ordered us to take these boxes to the guest room, miss" One replied politely.  
  
"What? I think you're in the wrong guest room!" Kaoru told them.  
  
"There's only one guest room" Another explained.  
  
Kaoru was about to retort back that they were mistaken, when Lady Himura came in and started to clear Kaoru's confused mind. Standing at the opened doorway, she smiled warmly, trying to relieve the frown on Kaoru's face. "Kaoru dear, can I have a quick word with you?"  
  
The girl was reluctant to leave her room unattended and with girls coming in and out like it was a public display room, but not wanting to offend her hostess, she complied and followed her out the main yard, where she started to, very calmly, unfold the story.  
  
"I'm so sorry, but my sister's death was rather unexpected, and it wasn't only until the end of last week did I realize that he would be staying with us for the next few weeks. And I guess the only one other place proper place for you to stay is Kenshin's room," She patter Kaoru's hand "I'm sure that would be alright for you, would it not?" she asked rhetorically.  
  
"I um." She shuffled uncomfortably "If I'm causing so much trouble, I think it would be best if I go home." Kaoru took her chance hopefully.  
  
"Oh, don't you even think yourself a burden dear. I love seeing you around, brightens the house a lot, you know?" Lady Himura reassured the girl. She had all a long intended for this to happen, but of course, this was not for the girl to know. "Now, lets not talk about that anymore, I want to you meet my nephew" Lady Himura stirred the conversation away quite successfully as she stood, and took Kaoru to meet the person who quite ironically, was the one who forced her out of the guestroom.  
  
Kaoru had never met a more cheerful person before, constantly smiling distantly; Kaoru had thought the boy rather queer, but at least he wasn't like a certain jerk who was so up himself that he thought the whole world revolved around him only. But there was little to say between them, and before they could even get themselves acquainted, dinner time was called.  
  
For the first time in a week, Kaoru saw her fiancé at dinner, not that she really cared if he was there or not, in fact, she wished she wasn't there at all! But by the cool, nonchalant looks of his, it seemed as if he was still not informed of the newest arrangements. Kaoru smiled as she thought of Kenshin's possible reactions.  
  
Kaoru knew she'd find out soon, when Lady Himura asked Kenshin to go see her in her private room after dinner, leaving Kaoru and the new guest in a rather awkward situation, not because they knew nothing beyond each other's names, but because there was no one else left in the dining room, all the servants went away with the dishes and the silence was causing a rise in tension.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Um.hi" Kaoru tried to start a conversation off, with a meek, quiet greeting that didn't seem to work as effectively as she thought.  
  
"Hi." The boy turned to her and replied with a short answer, still masking his emotions with that superficial smile.  
  
Kaoru sighed, "Don't you ever get bored of that same smile?" "No, why?" He asked nonchalantly, sipping the hot tea. To be truthful to himself, the place and people here are still quite foreign to him, which of course it was excusable, since he had lived his entire life under his mother's care in the same Edo house. The sudden change in accommodation and people around, make him feel rather uneasy, and Lday Himura's effusive manner did not help one bit. The smile was to cover up all his anxiety and homesickness, which he thought, would be an offence to the people here.  
  
Kaoru, on other hand, felt rather bad. "Sorry, I..Did I say that out loud?" She asked, still not believing that she had actually spoke her thoughts out loud.  
  
The boy chuckled at her strange sense of humor. "You're queer." He pursed his lips back to the same smile.  
  
"Queer?" Kaoru looked at him perplexes, as if he was speaking some alien language. "Now why would I be queer?"  
  
But Soujiro never came to answer the question, as the loud, protesting voice of his cousin's echoing from his aunt's room that was way over on the other side of the house. "WHAT? I'M NOT SLEEPING WITH THAT WENCH!!" The voice yelled, and Soujiro was sure it was loud enough for everyone in the entire premise to hear. He looked at Kaoru's humiliated, embarrassed face, and immediately felt sorry for the girl. And for the first time, he understood that she was in an even worst position that he was in the house.  
  
"I see, he is still, as spoilt and obnoxious as ever." He said to Kaoru, hoping he could stop her from feeling so unwanted and bad, and fortunately, it did seem to have an effect.  
  
"Still?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Yeah, we used to know each other, a long time ago, where we were really young." He explained to her, but avoiding all the crucial details, as he didn't really want her to know too much about his past to judge him in any way.  
  
"Would you like to come and collect your things in the guest room?" He asked before she could further press on him on his past.  
  
"Alright" Kaoru said, obviously still reluctant about the new arrangements. She dragged herself along the corridor, letting Soujiro follow her, since he didn't know the ways around yet.  
  
Kaoru never even thought she'd ever step a foot into her fiancé's room, and now, she realized how strange the idea of bringing her clothes and books to his room. Not that she didn't have the permission to go in alone, in fact, Lady Himura had said earlier this afternoon, that his room was part of her room now, and she had every right to go in and out without asking.  
  
And soon, with the help of Soujiro and a few other girls, she had managed to move everything in to the new room, which she found was actually very big and spacious compared to her own that was under renew right now.  
  
Humming to herself, Kaoru pulled out the futon and laid it on the floor after they had all left, and was about to turn the lights off and go to bed, when the door slid open and he walked in, angered and annoyed.  
  
NEXT TIME! Kenshin is still as hostile to Kaoru as ever, and under such ill treatment, Kaoru seeks Soujirou for refuge! Their friendship thrives, but at the same time, someone's jealousy seems to be growing and growing too! 


	12. Chapter 12

**************************************************  
  
The Tale of A Proper Marriage : Chapter 12  
  
by white seraph  
  
**************************************************

"Get out of my room!" Kenshin yelled at the girl who was hugging herself in a ball under the blankets. Never in his life had he had to share his room with anyone, and this girl, by violating this rule angered him, the fact that she was soon to violate free, bachelor life did not make his mood any better. Even if the chances of her listening to his words were that small, Kenshin still, wouldn't let her stay so smoothly.

"Leave me alone!" Kaoru replied with annoyance. After a whole evening of running in and out, moving her things into this new room, she was, by now overly exhausted, and all she wanted was some peace so she could rest, and was that too much to ask? Was it? For some peace and quiet?

"Fine, fine!" He retorted with equal annoyance "But can you at least turn your face around so I can change? I know I'm attractive, and it's hard for you to keep your eyes off me, but please.." 

"Oh get over yourself, I wouldn't want my eyes tarnished for life" She pulled a cover over herself, not wanting to listen to any of his arrogant come backs. "Blow the candles out when you're done" She added, her voice smothered under the blanket.

There was no reply, but Kaoru vaguely saw his shadow moving on the other side of the room and then the lights died out… Waiting until she was sure he was asleep, Kaoru poked her head out and gasped for some fresh air, and then, she herself fell asleep before she even knew it. Little did she know that while she drifted into unconsciousness, someone on the other side of the room was boiling with frustration. 

Kenshin breathed heavily, as he rolled over again so he faced Kaoru's side of the room. The moonlight shone mercilessly over his face, making it impossible for him to sleep. Curse the girl! If she didn't have to move in to his room, he wouldn't have forced himself to move his futon to the other side, where the windows were. 

Finally, Kenshin decided he could take it no more. Jumping out of the soft bed, he pulled the sheets away from the obstinate moonlight, and unfortunately, at the same time, closer to Kaoru; but Kenshin paid little attention to her sleeping figure, and moved his bed until the shadows took over the light and the moon could no longer extend its lights near him. 

Laying back into his bed, he was satisfied that the light no longer shone onto him and perhaps he could have a good night's sleep after all. Kenshin adjusted himself and rolled to the other side. Suddenly, his eyes shot wide open and immediately broke away from his sleepy haze as he realized that his bed was practically side by side to Kaoru's now and her face was no more than two feet away. He quickly turned his head to the other side of the room where the light spread across the room, touching the edge of this sheets. So it was either try-to-sleep under the moonlight, or wake-to-Kaoru's-scream. After a brief thought, he finally decided the latter was a better choice. 

So snuggling back under his blankets he laid and tried to relax, but he couldn't resist the temptation of staring at her fiancé's face, knowing she would never look back with angry eyes, never move away, never know. For the first time, he truly took his time to examine her appearance, and realized how delicate her features were; the dark arched brows, the thin straight nose and a small, gently oval face that framed it all, she laid there, peacefully like a finely painted porcelain doll. Even without any thick white makeup or red cherry lip coloring; he had to admit, she was a lot nicer to look at than the other women he had acquainted himself with down town. 

Reaching out to touch a long strand of her dark ebony hair that splayed across the contrasting sheets of fabric like thin threads of shining black silk, Kenshin let the locks slide out of his grasp. "How can you be the peaceful angel when asleep, but the annoying devil when awake?" He breathed to himself, as his hand, unable to resist it, stroked her smooth cheek. She was so perfect, that Kenshin did wonder what had possessed him to say she was an annoying wench every time he saw her…awake. If only she could remain the peaceful angel for ever…of only he would know that when she wakes up, the devil won't jump back into her again…

Kenshin quickly withdrew his hand away, as if he just touched the hottest object when Kaoru stirred, as a response to his touch. Knowing he'd loose control of himself if he didn't stop now, Kenshin quite wisely, laid back down, turned away from her and forced his thoughts away from his sleeping fiancé.

* * * * * *

True to Kenshin's prophecy, he was indeed woken up by Kaoru's loud screams

....and kicks.

....and blows.

"Ouch! **What's your problem?!"**He yelled whilst blocking the blows with his forearms, obviously annoyed.

She stopped the hits and allowed herself to regain her posture, but the hard, penetrating stare of hers never left him. "You!" She suddenly yelled "You're my problem! What were you doing near my side of the room?!"

"Geez! Quit the loud screams that make you like a witch!" He yelled equally loud   
You don't own the room, in fact **I **own this room! And for your information, I only moved to this side because the stupid moonlight kept me awake till the latest hours!" 

Kaoru bit her lip, and didn't say anything, she knew she had over reacted, and regretted making such a big fuss about it. 

Kenshin was about to say more when his mother came in, without knocking the door, "What's with all the yelling?!" she demanded, not at all pleased at the fact that they were already fighting at such an early hour. 

The two remained silent.

"Forget it." She rolled her eyes "come on out, and get yourselves ready for breakfast." And with that, she turned and went back to the dining room where Soujirou was waiting. The two were just helpless when put together, and Lady Himura was starting to wonder if it was a wrong decision to arrange a marriage for her son so soon.

But it was pointless to say anything now, she had no power to do what she wanted in this house, no matter how powerful she acted; truth was, without her husband's approval, Lady Himura would not dare to do anything that involved their son.

Soon, everyone turned up, and the girls started serving, but despite the clattering sound of wooden plates and chopsticks, there was stiff tension around and no one talked. Kaoru sat at the farthest corner from her fiancé, though it was only a small table for six, but she couldn't help but move away from the man she so despised. She tried to move, quite clumsily behind Soujirou so she wouldn't even have to see his face.

The quiet lad flinched back as he felt something..or rather, someone, brush again the side of his arm. It was indeed, the queer girl he talked to yesterday again. "What's wrong?" He asked, still having that smile on. He had over heard the argument his cousin had with the girl this morning, and felt rather guilty that his arrival had displaced Kaoru from the guest room, and subsequently forced her to stay in his cousins room, which he empirically understood, that it was a torture to be with Kenshin if he had it openly obvious that he didn't like them. 

Kaoru only smiled meekly, not wanting his person she barely knew to think that she was the pickiest, snobbiest girl on the entire earth, that she didn't like the guts of the person's cousin…

So that was breakfast. Thankfully, after that, Lady Himura and Kenshin had to go for some errands to run, and that meant Kaoru didn't have to face the jerk around. The house was suddenly a lot quieter than usual, but to Kaoru's relieve, boredom never got to her, for Soujirou actually stayed and had a nice friendly chat with her. He was in fact, a lot friendly and easy to approach than she had thought, despite the fact that he was always apologizing for displacing her place in the guestroom, though she had rather he didn't not bring the subject up. 

And then, suddenly, as if out of the blue, Soujirou suggested that they should have a walk around the streets nearby. "I've been here for two days and I've still not had a good look around the area!" He laughed, as they walked to the gates.

Kaoru glared at the guard who had humiliated her in front of the jerk the other day, "I don't know if these guards would suddenly think that we're not good enough to leave the premise on our own will." She said sarcastically, and loud enough for the people at the gates to hear.

"What do you mean?" Sousjirou asked, not understanding his new friend at all, as he walked past the gates, without getting a word from the men who stood there like stones, proving to her that they could indeed go out.

Kaoru rolled her eyes, ignoring his question, and walked through, deliberately stepping on the guard's foot. "Oh, I'm SO sorry" She turned and said fakely, before running off to catch up with Soujirou. There, her revenge was done. [haha yeah kaoru's such a bitch xD]

"Where do you want to go?" Kaoru said from behind, she didn't have anything on her, besides a piece of handkerchief, so he'd better not tell her that he was planning to go to other towns in Kyoto. 

"It doesn't matter where, I guess, just walking around would be fine" he said with a ^^" expression. They walked around the outer walls of the house, and for the first time, Kaoru actually realized how wealthy the Himuras were; not only did they own the whole highland area stretching from the end of the quiet street to the other side, they're land were basically on the peak of the hill and looked all over Kyoto. Just by standing on the side of the wooden rails.. [wait..are rails metal? Crap] that barred them from the side slope of the hill, Kaoru and Soujirou were already able to see a magnificent site; the Heien Temple in the south, stretching to the centre of Kyoto, to the Kamigamo Shrine at the west. [YES I FIRGGIN DID THE RESEARCH SO SHUT IT BITCH! =P]

"It's a beautiful sight isn't it?" Soujirou said, still having his eyes glued to the view, being brought up in Edo, and used to the small shabby fisher-cottages around, these tall temples and big houses were something Soujirou found new and interesting.

And Kaoru found it rather amusing how this lad was so easily impressed by such mundane things as temples. Suddenly, at that thought, she came up with a marvelous idea. "Hey! Since you are so awed by the temples, how about we go visit the Heien Temple in the City centre some time?!"

"You think it's alright for us to go? Shouldn't we ask Aunt Himura first?" Soujirou was excited about Kaoru's idea but he was still not over with the fact that he was a burden to the family, and could not possibly do such things without the permission of their host.

"Oh, don't you worry! I'm sure Lady Himura would be nice enough to let us go! We should go during the weekends, it's the only time when the temples aren't' creepily deserted." She pulled away from the sidewalk and made her way to the meandering road where there was barely anyone, excepted for some private carriages parked at the side. 

Seeing his companion's leave, Soujirou followed her. "Where are you going?" 

"Oh, it was just getting a bit cold up there, with the wind" She replied with a smile.

Soujirou rolled his eyes. "You could have told me!" He said while taking his jacket off and put it on Kaoru's shoulder, despite the fact that it was oversized and unfitting.

"I think we should go back now" She told him, and put the jacket on properly. This guy was so much nicer than Kenshin, so much more caring, so much more understanding. She sighed inwardly. If only he was the man she had to marry…if only… Why did fortune always have to be so cruel to her?!?! 

"Ka..Kaoru? Are you alright?" Soujirou asked with concern, as he watched the girl's expression change from anxiety, to yearn and then to anger. 

"Oh..Oh yes, I'm fine!" She laughed, trying to portray a cheerful happy face. She was about to say more when suddenly, a carriage flew right past them, causing Kaoru to loose her balance. But thankfully, Soujirou was there to catch hold of her, saving her from another humiliation. 

Before Kaoru could even regain her posture and thank her friend, she spotted Lady Himura stepping out of the carriage that had just run past them, followed by her fiancé. 

He saw them. 

And at the sight of his cousin, holding on to Kaoru's arm, and Kaoru herself wearing his jacket, Kenshin suddenly felt as if his heart clenched uncontrollably, against his will. Taking deep breaths, he tried to calm himself down. _It's only the stupid wench, not some elegant beauty. _He told himself. Yet as if glued to the sight, he found it hard to tear his eyes away from the two's intimacy. 

"What's the matter, Kenshin? His mother asked, as she followed her son's gaze, and answered her own question. "Oh, it's Soujirou and Kaoru!" She said stupidly, stating the obvious. "What are you two doing out here?" No wonder his mind seemed to be elsewhere when she had called him several times before, Lady Himura thought. He's jealous. She found it hard to suppress a smile at that thought.

"We were just walking around the area, Soujirou wanted to look around the place." Kaoru explained to the older woman, and never once did she look to Kenshin's direction. She didn't feel the need to give him her attention.

"Oh, well lets get back in, you don't know how hot it can get after noon up here." Lady Himura told them, as she starting making her way back into the house, expecting the rest to follow. 

Kaoru didn't really want to go back to her …well it's now both her and Kenshin's room, and she didn't want to even be anywhere near his presence. But there really wasn't a choice when Lady Himura presented her with two beautiful hair ornaments, put in elegant wooden boxes. Kaoru had to go back to their room and put with the rest of her possessions that she could take back when, she hoped, she could finally leave. 

The first thing she heard, even before she had slid the door half open was Kenshin's loud harsh voice, lamenting her for her "actions".

"What the hell do you think you're doing? I don't care if you flirt with any beggar or prince, in fact, I don't think _anyone_ would care. But at least have the decency to keep it between you two. What's the first thing I see when I come back? You two chatting like love birds on the street? What will people think when they see you two?! That I, Himura Kenshin couldn't even keep his fiancé in? Where will my reputation be?!" He could have went on and on chastising her for publicly flirting with his cousin when it didn't even occur to him that they were not flirting at all, or that the whole street just outside of the estate was practically owned by his family anyway. 

But, despite his fiery, Kaoru was very calm and cold to it. "Well, it's not 'people think you couldn't even keep me', it's just "You can't keep me". She replied when Kenshin paused to catch his breath, knowing if she didn't take her chance to say what she wanted, he could have gone on and on for hours. Kaoru didn't mind if he accused her or flirting or not. It just allowed her to know how stupid and ignorant he really was, and even if she did try to defend herself, by experience, she knew he'd never believe her, and will just try to bend her every word to hit his own premise.

However, all that was filtered away in Kaoru's mind, and Kenshin knew nothing that was going on in her mind. In fact, he wondered why she didn't defend herself of the accusation…did that mean it was true? That she was really flirting with his cousin? [sorry I cab't find a better word than flirt just for now]. Her reply had shocked him, not only did it make him feel powerless and inferior, thre was also this foreign feeling, this sense of anxiety, but not really anxiety… _"You can't keep me"_

Kaoru, at his silent response, sighed and reminded herself of her sole purpose here. Moving past her fiancé without even looking at him in the eye, she went to the small cupboard at the corner most of her things were, and gently, placed the two boxes on the neatly folded kimonos, and went back out. 

_"You can't keep me"_

MWAHAHA I'm so evil!

NEXT TIME! Kenshin thought he didn't like Soujirou and his fiancé flirting out doors because it threatened his reputation. But when their friendship continues to grow in the little guest room, the same feeling comes back…and what will he do?  What evil little plans lie ahead? :D

A/N Sorry dudes and dudettes, **I will not be uploading new chapters for the next week,** because I'm rereading, and revising the story to try and improve it :D

Oohh and I'm working on this picture..not really a fanart, but yeah :D check it out if you want :P and do give some advices on improvement if you see it :D

**http:// www . Geocities . com/issa_babee/coloursmall. JPG**


	13. Chapter 13

**************************************************  
  
The Tale of A Proper Marriage : Chapter 13  
  
by white seraph  
  
**************************************************  
  
"He ran back and forth, carrying the bucket the old man gave him" Soujirou read aloud the words above his finger to Kaoru, who was sitting lazily on the cushion, staring out at the artificial garden outside, with doors wide open allowing the sunlight to fill the room up. It was the famous 'The Tale of Genji" * he was reading, and despite it's lengthy chapters, and tiny words, the two did enjoy reading the story in turns to each other for the whole morning.  
  
As the two were entertaining themselves with the Soujirou's book, they were quite unaware of the fact that someone, they least expected, had their eyes on them, spying tightly on their every action. Kenshin sat on the top of the old banyan tree for half a morning already. It was planted just next to the building, and continently gave him a view of all the rooms at the front row of the house, the doors were left open.  
  
It was rather strange, he thought, how she could be so friendly and nice to his cousin, yet so hostile to him. Wait; does he even care? No. Asking why doesn't mean he cares, it only means he's curious. That's right, he was only curious. She's only nasty to him because she wants to hide his love for him? Though Kenshin had dismissed that idea long time ago, the return of it did seem to settle Kenshin's curiosity effectively, or rather, it was settled because that was the answer he wanted. Straining his ears in vain, Kenshin tried to listen to their conversation, though failing utterly, for if he did listen, he'd be jumping in rage.  
  
"You know, the main character in this story reminds me a lot of that Kenshin" Kaoru said recalling the story.  
  
"Oh? In want way?" Soujirou asked, as he closed the book and put it on the table.  
  
"He's such a womanizer." Kaoru scowled.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure he's not as bad as you think! Come on, just because he likes to socialize with women more than men doesn't mean he'll be a bad husband!" Soujirou tried to defend his cousin, but was, unfortunately, unsuccessful in attempt.  
  
"Too bad he's rather selective at that too." Kaoru scoffed, and then added "apparently, he doesn't seem to realize I'm a woman either."  
  
"Don't be so pessimistic about everything" He said, but had decided not to continue, when he saw Kaoru's uneasy expression. And then, suddenly, as randomly as it could get, "When are we going to visit the temples?"  
  
And Kaoru, totally forgetting about her promise, remembered that she was supposed to ask Lady Himura for her permission. "Well.I think I can ask her later at lunch. but it's going to be very boring if we just go there but don't do anything. It's not new year or first day of season."  
  
"It doesn't matter! We can go an get your fiancé a lucky charm!**  
  
"Him? A Lucky charm?" Kaoru furrowed her eyebrows and gave Soujirou a skeptic look. "I may look virtuous, but I don't think I'm nice enough to wish that jerk who makes my life a living hell, good fortune."  
  
Soujirou only chuckled "how can you expect him to be nice to you when you don't take the first step?"  
  
"I.Well you do have a point there." Kaoru said softly, for the first time, realizing how selfish it was of her to expect her fiancé to be nice to her when she didn't even try to be nice herself. And perhaps the only reason why he was so hostile to her was because she herself was hostile to him! All right, she mentally reminded herself to ask Lady Himura for permission to go out later.  
  
Little did she know, that though she had very kind heartedly decided to go to the temple to get her fiancé a fortune charm, and Soujirou's innocent attempts in trying to sooth the two's hatred, that Kenshin, no longer able to stand the two, was already off to his mother's room spinning tales about the two love birds in the other room.  
  
"Mother! You just have to see them, I mean, what would be of my reputation?! What would people say if they find out that my fiancé is having an affair with my cousin?!" He told his mother, hoping she would do something about them, like sending Soujirou away, or maybe giving them a nice scold would be nice.  
  
However, none of the expected happened, Lady Himura had seen through her son's sudden attempt in telling tales so completely, that she knew instantly that Kenshin was over reacting because of one little emotion called Jealousy.  
  
"Honey, don't get overly angry over a girl who is nothing but a person you will call wife" Lady Himura attacked his pride subtly.  
  
"It's.Its not about that wench! It's my reputation!" Kenshin retorted, making sure he made it clear that he had no concern for the girl whatsoever.  
  
"Oh if it's your reputation, then I'm sure you have nothing to worry about, we can shut the servant's mouth with money, you won't tell, I won't tell, nobody will know!"  
  
Kenshin thought for a moment. "Well, I just don't like to see the two together!" He concluded without any logical reasoning.  
  
Lady Himura smiled smugly, knowing the source of her son's uneasiness. "It's okay, I'm sure there is nothing between them that goes beyond the innocent friendship." She reassured her son, but silently making a note to herself that she must have a word with the two later.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The servants came into the dining room with plaques of food for lunch, and as if it was the most natural thing to do in the world, Kaoru took the seat farthest away from Kenshin again, and sat next to Lady Himura this time, which was rather convenient, as she had reminded herself to ask the hostess for permission to visit the temple tomorrow.  
  
"Kaoru, dear you like fish don't you?" The older lady smiled as she moved the plate of steamed fish to Kaoru's side."  
  
"Thank you" Kaoru replied, and then not missing her chance, she added. "Um. Lady Himura, I was wondering if Soujirou and I may go too visit the Heien Temple tomorrow." Everyone naturally had their eyes at Lady Himura, waiting for her to answer.  
  
Lady Himura looked at Soujirou and Kaoru's pleading stares, and couldn't help but say yes, despite her earlier thought of telling Kaoru to stay away from her nephew when Kenshin was around. She sighed. "Alright, alright, but make sure you are chaperoned", she gave her son a quick eye, as if telling him not to worry. He didn't seem to have much response.at least externally.  
  
Inside, he was burning with anger, feeling betrayed and hurt, yet little did he know himself that all this originated from the pure jealousy over the two. Though he displayed no response, inside, he was planning deviously how to get his revenge for his own hurt pride.  
  
Though Kaoru could probably be the last person he could blame on, but she was surely the origin of all the trouble. If she didn't stupidly ask to go to the Temple with Soujirou, to publicly announce to everyone that he, Himura Kenshin couldn't not even tame his wife, then he would have thought of letting her off. But this time, she was going too far for her own good..  
  
Yet it never really occurred to him that Kaoru was not as evil and malicious as he thought, and that her little request on the outing was out of nothing but the kind thought of settling Soujirou's curiosity as well as getting him a fortune charm as an act of kindness.  
  
Lunch was pretty much a silent course for Kenshin, who was busy devising a revenge, whilst the others were chatting away about redundant subjects such as horses and farms, and books.  
  
"Oh, have you read The Tale of Kenji?" Kaoru asked the older lady. "Soujirou and I were reading the book too each other this morning, and it was so interesting!"  
  
Soujirou smiled, and as quiet as usually, agreed with a nod.  
  
"I didn't know Kaoru was an accomplished reader!" Lady Himura looked rather surprised, because she was, indeed shocked. It was well expected that a noblewoman should be able to read, but only at a level enough to comprehend short notes, not sophisticated literature like that!  
  
But it was all well, Kaoru had proven herself a good daughter in law, and Lady Himura was proud of her, she mentally noted to herself.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The rest of the day was pretty boring for everyone, and as quick as time passed, Kenshin realized he was having the same argument with Kaoru as yesterday..or was it this smorning?  
  
"Why don't we just draw a line in the middle of the room to make sure we don't have to fuss over this again?" Kaoru suggested as she pulled his futon back to the window side, she simply did not like the thought of having anyone sleeping so close to her.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing?!" He called after Kaoru, "This is MY room, and if we are to draw a line, you'd only have a quarter of the room, and under the window, that is." He said as he pulled his bed back to the original place, next to Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru rolled her eyes, very wisely, knowing this was an argument that could go on forever and ever, "Look, forget about the line thing, I only ask for you to keep your bed at the very least, one foot away from mine, alright?"  
  
Now Kenshin felt like a complete idiot, like a little boy who just got told off by a mature sister. Knowing if he said anymore, it'd only make the situation worse, so he didn't reply at all, and just blew the candle out. Tomorrow he would not only have his revenge for her attempt in ruining his reputation, he'd only have his revenge for her lack of respect for him. No one ever challenged his dignity, no one ever challenged his pride, and this girl, for being the ignorant, arrogant wench she is, will pay for everything.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
It was a rather cloudy morning, despite the bright sunlight that spread across the town, it had little warmth. Lady Himura woke up early to make sure she sees the two off with a chaperone, but already, she had a feeling that there would be a big rainstorm coming, but not wanting to spoil the two's fun, she decided that it was far from important to tell them, instead, she only told them to return early, but had forgotten to ask them to take umbrellas. Huge mistake. [yes they had these weird bamboo umbrellas.]  
  
After watching their carriage disappear at the turn, Lady Himura walked back into the house to get her son up. She was rather surprised to find an empty room, not to mention how messy it was, with the sheets carelessly tossed to a side. Obviously, Kenshin had, quiet out of his own nature, popped out of bed before the servants came to drag him out. But where did he go? The woman checked around the house, asking around, and finally, at her last stop, at the main gates, the guards informed her that they saw him leaving the premise shortly after the two left.  
  
Now, now, was that just pure coincidence? Or was there some conspiracy behind all this?  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"This is near the center or Kyoto, and you see that tall building there?" She pointed at the green roof. "That's the Heien Temple." She told Soujirou, like a guide telling her travelers all the places around.  
  
"Wow." Soujirou had his eyes glued at the tall monument "It's even bigger than I thought it'd be!" He said in awe, like a little child, but then quickly, tearing away from the window, he dropped the conversation completely. "So, how's everything going between you two?"  
  
Kaoru looked confused. "What two?"  
  
"You and Kenshin." He explained patiently, though it was rather rhetorical. "Yesterday night I had to admit, I was rather amazed how quiet your room was." He chuckled.  
  
Kaoru raised an eyebrow "Was that sarcasm?"  
  
The lad burst into laughter, "No, no, no I really do mean it." He quickly defended himself. "Besides, I'm very sure Kenshin is not as bad as you think, and you should be proud to have him as a husband." Soujirou truly wanted Kaoru to see the good.or at least better side of Kenshin.  
  
"Proud? What is there to be proud of?" Kaoru scoffed "The fact that he is unaccomplished in everything but womanizing?" The path to the temple was rather bumpy and it drop Kaoru jumping up and down in the carriage.  
  
"Don't assume that he is a complete idiot just because he looks like one" Soujirou looked serious "Kenshin may be a playboy, but he is also the smartest out of all of us, and utterly incomparable when it comes to swords- fighting." Soujirou praised his cousin out of genuine admiration, not just to try and persuade Kaoru to learn to accept her betrothed.  
  
It was rather sad to see Kenshin drown himself in women and drinking, and no longer perusing for the best in everything anymore, but the salad days were not forgotten, and their training days together, when all their cousins and relatives of the same age used to go to stay over at their Uncle in Hokkaido over the summer who would teach them and train them how to fight, was still embossed in Soujirou's memory.  
  
At the crescending volume of the people, and the crowding of the streets, Soujirou's mind drifted away from the old memories to this busy street. "Where are we now?" He asked Kaoru, still having his eyes glued to the window.  
  
"This is the Temple street, and the Heien Temple is just down the corner of this street!" She said excitedly.  
  
And indeed, just after she said it, the carriage pulled itself to the curb in front of the temple, and their chaperone came out of the front seat and opened the door for them. Kaoru hopped off, and Soujirou followed after.  
  
As the two, with an old man, Kenshin recognized as the chief servant, following them behind went into the building, he himself quickly paid the driver and appeared from inside a public carriage.  
  
The two were going on a wonderful outing? How cute. Too bad, he was going to ruin there day. He patiently waited and watched as the carriage driver unleashed the horse and took it for a walk elsewhere, and quickly taking this chance, he went up to the carriage and squatted behind the wheels to do the work. People walking past paid little attention to his crouching figure that hide well behind the carriage body.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Wow, this temple is larger than any temples I have seen in Edo." Soujirou stretched his neck across so view the whole masonry.  
  
"We should go to the fourth floor" Kaoru pointed to the steep stairs. "You can see the whole of Kyoto from up there." They conversed freely, totally ignoring the old man's presence.  
  
"Really?!" Soujirou's eyes glowed with anticipation. "Lets go up now!" He said as the chaperone, took the lead and started walking towards the staircase.  
  
"Oh, no, no!" Kaoru pulled the boy's sleeve. "Not yet, let me ask the Gods for a lucky charm from Kenshin first." After all, it was one of her other reasons to come visit on such a mundane day. Although she still resented the way he treated her, but innately she knew she was to be blamed as much as he was, so Kaoru was determined, she would try to be nice to her fiancé from now on, until the day she manages to find a good plan to extricate herself from the marriage.  
  
Strange to say, after the passing of a month, after all these things happening to her, Kaoru still had faith in herself, she still believed the chance was there, and she would one day manage to get herself out of all this. She would.  
  
* [I just made the line up out of the blue, it's NOT from the book] ** [ aiight I vaguely remember how this thing works, but I think you pray and wish a person good fortune, then they give you this lucky charm, then you're supposed to give it to the person you prayed for (thnx Chiki :D)] 


	14. AN

My Lovely readers and reviewers,  
  
Wait wait. First things first. Does anyone actually read this story anymore? After getting deleted, reposting, reposting again and then resposting AGAIN. Ah screw it.  
  
*sigh* let me explain what happened. Apparently my story was deleted for violating certain rules [yes yes my bad]..after a loss of 400 reviews I suddenly feel rather review deprived and lacking the incentive to move on with this story. I'm terribly sorry, cos I had such a lovely story line for it, and such a beautiful and perfect ending.  
  
But then I was flipping through my note book the other day and realized why should I give up just cos I got pwned by ff.net? but dammit I wanna finish this story! and Dammit I want my 400 reviews back! *cries*  
  
Let me do some advertising here! Am I allowed? Crap.. er..yeah I um started a new story :D it's a B/K fic. *hint hint* :D 


	15. Chapter 14

**************************************************  
  
The Tale of A Proper Marriage : Chapter 14  
  
by white seraph  
  
**************************************************  
  
Kaoru was happily holding the small piece of charm she had gotten for her fiancé. Thinking back, she didn't know what possessed her to do such a thing, knowing he'd probably laugh at her and then throw it away, but then again, there is nothing harmful in doing a good deed as such, right? Tucking the charm into her sleeve pockets, Kaoru pushed those thoughts away and turned to Soujirou. "Alright, we can go up now."  
  
Little did they know, that as they turned to the stairs that someone appeared from behind the thick supporting pillars. Kenshin had immediately spotted them at the main worshipping hall when he had come in a while later. Now, determined to know what the two were up to, he followed them up, despite feeling like a complete idiot.  
  
Hiding behind the corner of the staircase, Kenshin spied on the two wearily. The place was as big as the first floor, but thankfully, the temple was rather empty during weekdays and there was hardly anyone around except for the priests, fortune tellers and a handful of visitors, including the two.  
  
Though he was too far away to here the two converse, just the sight of them together already sickened Kenshin immensely; standing on the balcony side by side love a couple, the two acted as if totally ignorant of the chaperone's presence, who stood like a fool at behind them. Looking at them like that, he really wanted to go up and punch his cousin's face, and then throw that wench down the balcony, he really did, and if they had not come away from there and went around to the statues, he wasn't sure if he would have done what he wanted to.  
  
Quickly scurrying to another corner of the room; behind the big stone statues of the deities, he continued with his spy.  
  
"What should I ask the Gods to tell me?" He heard Kaoru asked as she took the fortune shaker* and knelt in front of the Gods.  
  
"Ask them about your love life" Soujirou joked.  
  
"Shh." She whispered before closing her eyes and started shaking.  
  
Kenshin poked his head out from behind the masonry and watched her pick the stick up. "Eighty-seven. Lets go see what it says." She dragged herself up and gave Soujirou the thin stick, with the numbers engraved at the end.  
  
"Alright" He followed Kaoru. "So what did you ask the Gods?" He asked, genuinely curious.  
  
Kaoru smiled secretively. "That's for me to know and you to find out.".  
  
And that was all he heard before they walked off. "damn" he muttered under his breath, as he tried futilely to strain his ears and pick up their conversation again, but failed. Suddenly, a voice from behind startled him.  
  
"What on earth are you doing behind the Gods?!" An old man with beaming eyes looked into his eyes.  
  
"shh!" Kenshin quickly glanced at Kaoru, who was fortunately on the other side of the room, busy finding the corresponding piece of paper for her drawn number. "I.I was just finding something!" Kenshin quickly found an excuse.  
  
It seemed believable, because the priest walked away without replying, silently accepting his excuse. After that, Kenshin wisely moved away from behind the statue, to the pillar behind Kaoru.  
  
"What does it mean?" He heard her ask the old woman.  
  
"Lets see, number eighty-seven." The old woman flipped through pieces of paper put in chronological order. "Ah." She smiled "It's a good one.  
  
"Furry, ugly green worms, drill and dig, day after day Yet th' time'll come when they turn't The flowery insects of May"  
  
[I made it up it's not off some real Chinese fortune telling poems haha]  
  
"What did you ask the Gods about?" The old woman gave her the paper after reading it out loud.  
  
Kaoru shuffled, as if embarrassed, and mumbled something that Kenshin could not hear from behind. But thankfully, Kenshin's curiosity did not have to suffer from any suspense, as Soujirou had quiet unwittingly cried out.  
  
"What?! I was only joking about the love life!" Soujirou said out loud enough for Kenshin to hear. [yes I know he's ooc but don't flame cos it just is -_-]  
  
Kaoru glared at him, as if telling him to shut up, but when the old woman started decrypting the words from God, she turned her full attention away from soujirou.  
  
"You are like a caterpillar, struggling under the earth alone, but the time has come, the man of your life has appeared a'fore you, and soon your miserable days under the earth will end." She said, staring at Soujirou as if assuming he was the one.  
  
But she was not the only one who assumed so, behind the big pillars, Kenshin clenched his teeth as he heard the woman's words. He knew his cousin had this thing with Kaoru! Those stupid, illicit lovers! Damn them! He felt a sudden wave of humiliation sweeping over him as he recalled her seemingly prophecal words from yesterday night. He took a deep breath, trying to suppress the anger boiling in him. Wait, kenshin, just wait. You'll only need to wait till she leaves to cool all the humiliation and anger, he reminded himself. With that, he turned his heels and returned home, patiently anticipating for their return so he could ask them how their journey home was, and he would have the pleasure in listening to them say how the carriage wheel fell off and the whole vehicle tipped over in the middle of the street with everyone staring and pointing.  
  
Was the wheel of fortune nice to him today or what? The sky had managed to hold it's rain long enough until he returned home safe and dry. Just after he stepped into the house, a clap of thunder initiated the downpour of a waterfall of rain. Kenshin smiled, now even the forces of nature are on his side and against the two adulterers.  
  
Kenshin was totally overreacting over such a small thing, which was rather hypocritical anyway. There was no reason to act so sensitive over things as small and innocent as a friendship between his cousin and a fiancé he had forced himself to believe he didn't like, because he himself visited a lot of tea houses despite his parent's protests after the betrothal. Yet everything was all blinded by his pure jealousy over his cousin for getting the attention he never ever got from Kaoru.  
  
If only he had thought about the potential disasters of his little prank, if only he was not blinded by his pride he would have spared everyone so much trouble and so much anxiety. If only.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"It's pouring outside!" Kaoru exclaimed as she saw the outside of the temple all smothered into a blurry, grayish scene of the now half deserted town, as people all rushed back home.  
  
"Yea.." Soujirou looked up "We should have brought an umbrella along." He sighed. "But it doesn't matter, the carriage is only across the street, we can run." He looked at the chaperone, asking for his opinion.  
  
"Well I guess it's the last resort; Lady Himura did tell us to return as early as possible." He started, knowing he had missed out the point that running down the streets under the rain was not something nobles like them did.  
  
But before he could tell them anymore, the two had run off already. "Wait." He shouted, but they didn't hear him, as they were already down across the street getting into the carriage. "Wait.."  
  
Unfortunately, the driver, keen and eager to get himself out of the pouring rain had totally forgotten about the chaperone and pulled the carriage away before the poor man could reach them.  
  
"Wait.!" Kaoru cried out from the window, "You forgot someone!" Yet the driver only heard the cry of the sky and the claps of thunder, and paid no heed to the passengers behind. "Oh dear, now.*sneeze*. what?" She finally gave up and pulled her head back to the compartment, but her whole body was drenching wet already.  
  
Soujirou laughed "We'd better hurry home, or you'll catch a cold by the looks of it," He looked at Kaoru, wrapped in a soaking wet kimono, and already loosing colour.  
  
She rolled her eyes as if he was overly pampering her. "I'm fine! Gosh look at yourself before you talk to me!" She pointed at his equally wet attires. She was about to say more when suddenly the whole carriage tumbled over, tossing Kaoru onto Soujirou, and her head slammed onto the seat. "Ouch" Kaoru rubbed her forehead, feeling a little dizzy and out of place.  
  
"Are you alright?!" Soujirou waited patiently for her to pull herself up, away from him. "I wonder what has gone wrong."  
  
There was a knock from outside the door. "Are you two alright in there?" It was the driver, he had no idea what had happened, just that the horse suddenly stopped and there was a loud crash.  
  
"Yeah, we're fine." Soujirou answered while Kaoru was still trying to recuperate herself. "What happened?"  
  
"For some strange reason, the wheels of the carriage disjoined." The man tried to explain "May be because it was sucked into the wet mud."  
  
Soujirou pushed the door open and pulled himself out to see what the man was talking about.  
  
"Wait! Where are you going?" Kaoru poked her head out, still not recovered from the spiltting headache, the rain that poured down onto her mercilessly did not make it any better.  
  
"Kaoru, I don't think we can go home any time soon." He told her. "I think we'll have to get help somewhere, why don't you sit under the trees for now?" he pointed to the side of the road where a few trees that was so bare, they hardly protected the earth from the rain.  
  
"What? Can't I come with you?" Kaoru didn't like the fact that she was treated like a weak girl who couldn't do a single thing.  
  
But despite her weak protests they did not allow her to follow them, which probably would have been a better idea than having her wait under the rain, because the nearest village was quite far away, and it did take them quite a long time to walk on foot to get there, only to realize that they did not have any tools or spare carriages. They greeted the two men warmly and provided them dried clothes and hot tea.  
  
"Thank you for all your generosity" Soujirou rose from the table. "But we really can't stay long, my friend is still waiting for us out there." They had been sitting there for quite some time now, and he was sure, if they did not leave any sooner, Kaoru might think something happened to them.  
  
"Oh, no, it's still raining hard outside, why don't you stay until the rain stops?" The woman who invited them in effusively suggested.  
  
"No, it's alright, but thank you very much anyway." The lad very politely replied.  
  
"Very well then, if you insist on leaving then at least take with you an umbrella." She went into the small room next door and fetched them a small umbrella.  
  
"Once again, thank you very much" Soujirou walked to the door way, with the driver, who acted mute, and left without turning back. When they were out of sight, Soujirou turned to the man. "We really don't have all day walking back empty handed, so why don't you go back to the Himura estate right now with this umbrella, and get people to come fetch us."  
  
The man took the small umbrella "Right." He nodded, and with that he turned to the other direction that would lead him to his destination.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Kenshin couldn't help but smile with excitement when he heard the gates open and servants rushing back and forth with dried clothes, hot tea and towels. So they had returned, he really wanted to go greet them and find out what exactly happened, why they were soaking wet, how their carriage failed to do it's job. But he just sat there, and refrained from doing anything of the sort, he didn't want anyone to think he cared for the two adulterers, no he didn't.  
  
Yet is was hard to act as if nothing was happening, especially when he started hearing her mother's anxious voice from out side the main corridor. "How did it happen?!" Oh dear, will they be fine?!" He overheard her converse with another man.  
  
"Don't worry madam" The voice replied "I've already gotten a group of horsemen to go fetch them. Hopefully, they will return, safe and sound before sunset."  
  
Wait.what was going on?! It wasn't any think Kenshin expected. So they're not back yet? Why fetch them? Did they elope?! Unable to take it anymore, he came out to the door way. "What's going on?!"  
  
His mother sighed. "Something had gone wrong, and..and they're just, they-"  
  
"Just say it. They eloped, didn't they?! That's why you need several horsemen to go fetch them back, shame on them!" He cut in, out of pure assumption.  
  
"Pardon me?! What elope" His mother rolled her eyes. "Why are you always assuming for the worst? They're only." She didn't have to explain anymore, the sound of galloping horses meant they had returned.  
  
"Oh Soujirou! Are you alright dear?" Lady Himura rushed to the door way, where his dripping wet figure stood, shivering from the cold. "Get a hot bath ready." She ordered the servants who came with dried towels, after the left to carry out her orders, she turned to Soujirou "Where's Kaoru?"  
  
"She fainted" He said briefly, not bothering to elaborate, and went past the two to get himself a warm bath.  
  
"What.." Lady Himura looked confused and lost, and just as she was about to follow her nephew down the corner, a couple more horsemen appeared from the end of the corridor, at the main doorway, one was carrying Kaoru, who looked as lifeless as the dead.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
* damn I don't know if this think existed in ancient japan; but it sure did back in ancient china. What you do is, you get this tube that that contains 99 sticks, and you shake it in front of your deity, at the same time you ask the deity for your fortune, and you do this until you shake one stick out of the bamboo tube. Go to the fortune telling table and tell them the number on your stick and they give you this piece of paper that corresponds to the number on the stick (yes there are 99 different ones) they vary from "ill fortune" to "alright" to "good fortune" and there's this cryptic poem on the paper that supposedly describes your fortune. 


	16. Chapter 15

**************************************************  
  
The Tale of A Proper Marriage : Chapter 15  
  
by white seraph  
  
**************************************************  
  
Kenshin was satisfied with his revenge, she completely deserved it, and this would teach her what it is, to ruin his reputation, by hurting his pride, by humiliating him. She was an evil wench, and just because her feelings for him were not reciprocated, she had to turn against him and fall for his cousin.  
  
He couldn't help but feel rather.good, when everyone else was surrounding around the unconscious Kaoru, frantic and impatient for the Doctor to come. He had over heard the people who passed by his room talking, saying how Kaoru had developed high fever and that the doctor was still no where to be seen.  
  
Kenshin could not help, but allow his mind to drift away from the books in front of him. Now, now, it was true indeed that he did want the girl to suffer for her actions, and the fact that she was lying down, sick in bed, a few rooms away pleased him a lot, Kenshin couldn't help but wonder..was he going a bit too far?  
  
What if she didn't make it until the doctor came? What if she fell into a coma and died? Surely, he wanted to teach her a lesson, but what is the point of teaching her a lesson if she was not to survive it? Kenshin couldn't help but be cynical, and think of the worst possible consequences of his little prank.  
  
If she died, it meant he'd have no one to marry, no one to tie him to, that was what he had always wanted; but it also meant he would have to carry the guilt forever, knowing he was the one who, whether indirectly or not, killed her. He shuddered at the mere thought of that. But no one would know that he did it, would they? Yes, no one but him, that is why he would be the only one suffering from the guilt.  
  
"Kenshin!" his mother's sudden voice broke his train of thought. She was standing at the entrance of his room, looking impatient.  
  
"I've been calling you for the fourth time! What is wrong with you, dear?" His mother came and sat in front of Kenshin, looking very concerned.  
  
"I." Kenshin glanced at the scrolls still in his hand. "I was busy reading." He took a deep breath "Anyway, what is it?"  
  
His mother sighed. "If you are hungry, you can ask the cook to serve you dinner first."  
  
Kenshin pretended to be ignorant. "How about everyone else?" "Soujirou has gone to bed, and I need to see to Kaoru." His mother replied, getting up to leave.  
  
""I see." Kenshin couldn't help but have his curiosity settled. "How is Kaoru?" He asked.  
  
Lady Himura didn't turn to face her son because she didn't want him to know she was smiling. So he did care for the girl, that meant they still had a chance together. "Don't you worry, I'm sure she'll be fine after some rest." She wasn't cruel enough to make things up to scare Kenshin.  
  
He made sure his mother was way out of sight, before he allowed himself to sigh with relief. Kenshin felt stupid for thinking of the worst. Why would she die so easily? He scoffed, it's just a stupid fever she got, and he's thinking she's dying? What had he to worry about? His plan was successful, he had taken his revenge.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Remember, she should have the medicine three times a day; once after each meal." The old doctor said to Lady Himura, as he put his shoes on, ready to go. "But all she really needs is a some good rest. I'll come again to see how she is doing."  
  
The servant slid the thick wooden door open for the doctor to leave. "I see the rain has finally stopped" Lady Himura said. "Good night." She bid the doctor good bye.  
  
"Good night to you, too" The old man replied and left with the coachman.  
  
Lady Himura sighed, finally allowing herself to relax after the hectic evening. She had no idea how this happened and she had no idea how to tell Kaoru's parents what happened. Sure enough it was Lady Kamiya's idea to send Kaoru to stay here, but Kaoru was sent to here, and it meant she held full responsibility of the girl.  
  
"Lady Himura?" A girl asked meekly.  
  
She sighed. "What is it?" Lady Himura couldn't help but feel rather annoyed. It was way past evening and she still hadn't had dinner yet.  
  
"Um.I found this in Miss Kaoru's Kimono" The girl held a thin piece of folded yellow paper up, neatly tied to a red string.  
  
Lady Himura squinted her eyes to see what she was holding. "What is it?"  
  
"I think it's a lucky charm, ma'am." The servant answered, as she flipped the paper over to inspect it before passing it on to the older woman.  
  
"It is indeed a lucky charm." Lady Himura looked and saw at the bottom right corner, where her son's name was written. Smiling, she tucked the charm away. "I'll safe keep it for now." She told the girl, before she was dismissed.  
  
She couldn't help but chuckle to herself. This was so sweet of Kaoru; to get him a lucky charm? The two were progressing rapidly, and she felt so proud that the two are finally trying to accept each other. It's a miracle! All her previous fears that the marriage will ruin their lives were washed away, and she was now very confident that the marriage will be very successful.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Kenshin slid the door open, and wasn't surprised to see Kaoru already tucked in bed, sleeping soundly, but his own futon was no where to be seen. As quietly as possible, he walked to the cupboards, only to find that they were all empty. He scanned the room to see where the stupid servants might have left his bed sheets, but they were no where to be seen. What did the people do?! How dare they move his things around?! Kenshin stomped out to find the maid that usually cleaned his room.  
  
The old lady he did not find, but the chief servant would do, "Hey, you! where is the woman who takes care of my room?!" he barged into the servant's chamber. "Where is my futon?!"  
  
"Shhh" another servant came out. "What's with all the noise at such an hour?" She saw the young master, and quickly bowed. "Oh, Master Kenshin, are you looking for your futon?"  
  
"yes!" Kenshin answered with annoyance.  
  
Suddenly, another voice broke in "What's with all the commotion at such an hour?!" His mother appeared from behind them, dressed in her white night gown.  
  
"Mother! They moved everything out of my room!"  
  
The woman replied very calmly "Kaoru is very sick at the moment, now please, just let her have some solitude so she can recover."  
  
"Then why can't she stay in the study room!" Kenshin boiled with fury, he was the heir of the house! He was the only child! And now, everyone's favoring this girl who doesn't even belong! Just because she's sick doesn't mean the whole world has to care! He couldn't help but feel a little jealous.  
  
He was about to stomp back to the study room and sulk over it when suddenly, his mother pulled him back. "Wait, I forgot, I had something to give you." She said evasively.  
  
Kenshin raised an eyebrow, and waited for her to elaborate.  
  
"Oh actually, nevermind, it's just a lucky charm Kaoru got for you today." Lady Himura smiled deviously, knowing exactly how to toy with her son. "Coming to think about it, she did all this just for you, and now, I can't help but feel sorry for the poor girl." She sighed.  
  
Now Kenshin was shocked, he thought that wench hated him, he thought she was a stupid strumpet who liked his cousin. That was why he did what he did. And now, he is told that this girl, this girl that he nearly killed, was actually out for him to catch because she wanted to get him a fortune charm? The irony! He breathed hard, trying to take this in.  
  
Of course, Lady Himura was oblivious to everything that was going on in his mind, and took his blank expression as careless emotion, so she tried again. "Oh, no, wait!" She pretend to be surprised, "I think I actually have it here!" She pulled out the card, wrapped nicely with rice paper, and handed it to Kenshin.  
  
She watched as her son gingerly fingered the corners of the rice paper wrapper, "Well?" She asked, surely, she'd expect at least a little response from him.  
  
"Are you sure it's for me?" Kenshin still couldn't believe this, he didn't want to, for if it was true, then it meant that all the way along, he was the bad guy, and his successful plan was an attempt to avenge something that didn't even happen.  
  
Dammit, where did all the satisfaction go now?  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"How are you feeling, Kaoru?" Lady Himura asked, as she passed the girl a cup of warm water.  
  
"I'm feeling alright, just want to go out for a walk." She replied. It has been two days since the accident, and Kaoru had recovered nicely, with her fever gone, she felt much much better. Her mother, along with Sanosuke had come visit her yesterday, and brought her some new clothes. But still, her mother gave no sign that she was thinking of taking her back.  
  
"Well, you can" Lady Himura said as she went to the wardrobe and pulled a jacket out. "But make sure you keep yourself warm" She said before passing it to Kaoru.  
  
"It seemed like I've been sleeping here forever, I really need to come out of this pigeon hole. Anyway, do you know where Soujirou is? He said he'd come find me this morning" Kaoru put the jacket on and stretched, before getting out of bed. Indeed it seemed like forever, her meals were served in this room, people came to this room to visit her, and for two days, she stayed in the same old room sleeping, eating and then sleeping and eat again. Excluding the times when Lady Himura, Soujirou, and her family came to visit. There was no sign of her fiance.  
  
Sure enough, just as she was about to leave the room, Soujirou came running down the corridor. "Good morning" He breathed heavily, catching his own breath. "Good morning, Auntie Himura" He greeted when he saw the lady behind Kaoru.  
  
"Good morning to you, too, Kaoru wants to have a walk, would you be kind enough to take her around?" She asked.  
  
"Yes of course." Soujirou replied.  
  
Lady Himura did not say anymore, and left the two to tend to their own business. There was only three weeks left for them to enjoy their friendship, for she received a letter yesterday from Soujirou's relatives, they were coming back, and soon the boy can return home. She sighed. Soujirou was happy when she told her the news, but she wasn't, for it meant he wouldn't be able to attend Kenshin's wedding, which was only one month away! At that shought, she couldn't help but smile. How long has she been waiting for this day to arrive?  
  
Lady Himura walked to the other side of the house to find Kenshin, but when she slid the study room open, there was unexpectedly, no one in the room. Where could he be? Of course she knew nothing of her son's little spying games, for if she did, god knows what plans she had in stock for him.  
  
Kenshin didn't know what possessed him to do all this, but then again, if he didn't do it, he'd not feel satisfied. Staring in a far distance, he saw Kaoru walking side by side with his cousin. He couldn't quite hear the conversation, but by the looks on their face, they were probably telling each other stories again.  
  
God, this girl was so ambiguous, one moment she does all these things that makes it obvious she likes him, and then another moment she goes and flirts with his cousin. But soon, his thoughts were cut short, when he saw them engaged in a brief embrace.  
  
How dare they do it in front of him! He hadn't had a chance to embrace her like that, and his cousin did?! How absurd! He felt the anger burning within now, at the thought that his betrothed was betraying him, by acting as if she was a good girl in front of him and his mother, but having an affair behind their back! And he felt guilty for her, thinking she was trying to be nice to him! He can't believe what he was seeing.  
  
Of course, actions just by sight are never accurate. If he had heard their conversation, he would have understood that the embrace was nothing but a mere gesture of friendship love. Soujirou had just told Kaoru that he would be leaving soon, and would probably not see her for quite a while.  
  
But Kenshin, misunderstanding the entire scene, felt betrayed. If she could do this, then he had no excuse to try hard to keep himself away from the teahouses. Without another thought, he stomped away, determined to go out tonight, no matter what gets to his mother's ears, no matter what gets to Kaoru's ears. He was determined to have all the fun tonight.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
NEXT TIME: Things don't go the way Kenshin wants. Ending up in a fight, he returns home bruised and wounded. He wins unwanted empathy from Kaoru, who tends his wounds in the sleeping hours...:x  
  
ADVERTISING: ALERT ALERT NEW B/K FIC *HINT HINT* :D if you like stories where our battousai seduces innocent little Kaoru then this would be a story for you! YAY 


	17. Chapter 16

**************************************************  
The Tale of A Proper Marriage : Chapter 16  
by white seraph  
**************************************************

sorry dudes, I didn't know what went wong…I resaved it again, hopefully it

ll work this time! :D

WARNING: NOT FOR TK FANS (sorry dudettes don't' flame me, I tried my best .)

Kenshin walked boldly across the garden, to the backyard where the carriages were parked, and ordered the couch to take him to the city centre. The poor man was caught in the dilemma of listening to his young master, or carry out the orders his mistress previously made. Finally, he decided, that since the lady had only give him the orders quite a while ago, he thought the validity of his master's current order outweighed the mistress'. 

Once the carriage got to the main street, it slowed down as usual, since people often crowded the streets at this time of the day. Looking through the window, he swept his gaze across the streets, and sighed. It's going to take forever for the carriage to get through that crowd. 

"Actually, hey, just drop me off here, I'll probably get there sooner by my own feet" Kenshin told the coachman at the front, and without waiting for his response, he hopped off the carriage.

Wanting to get himself away from the busy crowd of people, he went into the nearest tea house that was on the main street, and just opposite to where he got off. 

As soon as he entered, the effusive ladies came to serve him, it was a rather busy day, and the house was quite full. "I'm sorry sir, but the house is full, you will have to wait here for a moment." The lady returned after circling around the house came back and told him.

And of course, Kenshin being Kenshin, was not the type who would stand there like a nobody waiting for people to finish. "Alright then." He turned, and was about to leave when suddenly he heard a voice calling his name. 

How very unfortunate. It was Kaoru's brother.

"Hey come take a seat with us, you seem quite lonely standing over there all by yourself!" Sanosuke beckoned for him to go over to him. 

Well. Kenshin did want to decline his offer, but then again, he was, kind of bored, and didn't really want to go back out to the crowded streets wandering, so why not join them? Because he's annoying and you don't know his friends….

He stood there thinking of the reasons why he should or shouldn't stay, and finally after a while, he decided it was best to stay, after all, he had nothing else better to do.

Sanosuke gave him a wide grin, "My future brother in law" He told his friends as Kenshin took a seat. There were three men whom he did not know sitting with him. They haven't called for any women yet. 

"So, how's everything going?" Sanosuke asked casually. He hadn't known the man for long, but being the socialable, out going sanosuke he is, quickly, he formed acted as if he's known him for years. "You're marrying my sister in a month and you still come to these places? Man I feel sorry for her" He laughed and grabbed some food on the table.

"I feel sorry for myself for having to put up with her" He retorted ignoring the other men who nodded, acknowledging his presence when he first came, but resumed to their own conversations already. 

Sanosuke laughed more at Kenshin's crude comment. "That's true, that's true, but don't' worry, you won't die, I've been living with her for seventeen years, and you can too". The young man obviously didn't seem to understand Kenshin's meaning, and took it as a light joke.

"So, why aren't there any women serving us here?" Kenshin asked naturally, dismissing the previous subject completely. 

"Don't you care if I'll tell my sister about your 'outings'?" the taller man asked, smiling. It was fun to tease this man about Kaoru, the more uncomfortable he felt about it, the more Sanosuke said.

"I would care more about my neighbor's western dog than that wench" He replied bitterly as the scene where Kaoru was embracing his cousin replayed in his head.

"Ouch" Sanosuke snickered. "So did she do to earn herself that? Unwilling in bed?" He tried to smooth the conversation out, after all, Kaoru was, his sister, and no matter how annoying, nasty or bitchy she can be, she was his sister, and he felt it was his duty to defend her. 

Kenshin snorted, unwilling in bed? In bed at all? Dude, where did this come from? "I don't even want to bed with her" His lips seemed to be working against his mind, but when was it a forbidden to lie? How many times during the nights she stayed, within hand reach in his room had he denied himself of her? Every night. If she wasn't such a spunk, such an obnoxious, fake bitch, he was sure she'd make a perfect wife. For him at least.

"Who did you bed with?!" Another of Sanosuke's friends suddenly butt in to their conversation, suddenly very interested in what they were talking about. 

"My sister" Sanosuke told his friend briefly, before turning his attention back to Kenshin, eager to win her sister back some dignity.

"Which sister? Old one, fat one, or pretty one?" His friend asked cryptically before Sanosuke could open his mouth to speak. Obviously they had had a conversation about his sister before.

Sanosuke rolled his eyes, slightly annoyed. "Pretty one" He replied, not caring to elaborate, and turned back to kenshin. "Kaoru isn't really as-" He never got to finish his sentence, thanks to his friend, who very rudely, spoke his mind again."

"Whoa, you slept with Sano's pretty sister?!" The man seemed very impressed, but he didn't know his words were only fueling Kenshin's ego more. 

Although Kaoru may be obnoxious, fake, and stupid, and ignorant….but the fact that people thought she was pretty did make him feel a little proud to have her as his fiancé. "No, she is my fiancé, but we have not done anything close to intimate yet" He replied rather politely, after all, he was a stranger, and he felt it was best to maintain the distance.

"Ooh." The man nodded understandingly. "What a shame" He added finally, before turning himself back to the other group, leaving the two men alone in a rather awkward position. 

"So why are you here anyway?" Sanosuke asked, not wanting to dwell on the previous subject.

"To be honest," Or maybe not so honest he thought inwardly, "I only came because I was bored" Of course he wouldn't dare to tell him he was jealous because his fiancé is having an affair with his cousin, for the sake of his reputation and pride. "Well, aren't you going to call for some women?" He asked expectantly.

"Oh, no, I just came for lunch" Sanosuke said, stretching his neck to see the scene outside the windows. "Actually, I think it's getting rather late, I've been sitting here longer than I have expected, and should be going now." He pulled himself up, grabbed his jacket, ready too go.

"You leaving so early?" The same friend before asked Sanosuke.

He turned his head to the walls briefly, indicating the large menu hung there. "It's not early, look, even the afternoon tea menu is up" He turned to the redhead. "Hey, you staying here?" 

Kenshin scanned across the table, there really wasn't a point in staying when he didn't know anyone there. "No, where are you going?" He asked, putting his sandals on.

The tall man smiled, as if hiding some unknown secret. "My shrine" He said metaphorically, giving Kenshin a wink. "Would you like to come with me?"

Now, he obviously thought Sanosuke was like him, and enjoyed the company of women as much as he did, despite how he denies it. "Ah, I think I know what you mean," He smiled knowingly "You didn't seem like the kind, but I guess we're all like that deep down under." 

"Yeah, but there's no fun unless you're good at it." Sanosuke sighed, shaking his head, he obviously was not good at whatever he was talking about. He walked down the street that seemed less empty now, eager to get to the place.

Kenshin quickly caught up with him "I understand what you mean, gladly, I'm very good at it" He replied with an arrogant smile, still believing they were talking about women. 

So it's not hard to imagine the surprise and, may I say, disappointment on his face, when Sanosuke stopped at the large place, with a big board on the top saying "The Gamble Club" "Wait, you mean…this is your so called shrine?" Kenshin stared at the board blankly.

"Why, yes of course, what else could it be?" Sanosuke replied as if his comment was absolutely absurd and weird.

Kenshin rolled his eyes and was about to tell him he wanted too leave, when he was suddenly pulled into the shop. "Oh no, I don't gamble" He tried to tell Sanosuke, but it was too late.

"Don't worry, just sit and watch me play" He said reassuringly, the game had started, two die was thrown into a white porcelain bowl, and quickly flipped so it was facing down, covering the number on the top. [I think this game was in  the RK series….:x]

Everyone started to put their money on the numbers they thought would be on the die, and Sanosuke, like the others, made a random guess, and put his five yen bill on the 3&4 box. 

"It's a double five" Kenshin said blankly, this was not a place for him, and he was really bored.

"What?" Sanosuke took his five yen bill back, "double five?" He asked, and put the bill on the 5/5 box. There was fat chance that he'd guess right anyway, why not let him try? Perhaps he'd learn to love gambling as much as he did!

Once everybody put their bets down, the person took the white bowl away, and underneath, the two die were indeed, 5/5. "Whoa yeah!" Sanosuke cried happily, as he claimed all the money on the table. "How did you know?" He silently whispered into Kenshin's ears, wanting to learn the trick so he'd win the next time too. 

"It's something you'll never learn" Kenshin replied arrogantly, before taking is seat, ready for the second round. There wasn't much to do here, the games were all too childish and easy for him.

* * * * * * 

Sanosuke was very grateful to his future brother in law, with his unknown tricks, he had helped him win nearly every round there, and it wasn't until the owner of the shop had them pushed aggressively out of the club that they were willing to leave, and to thank Kenshin, Sanosuke took him to a very prestigious restaurant nearby for an extra late dinner, however, not long after wards, it was proved disastrous. 

A man that Sanosuke did not recognize the man, but he had the strangest white hair, and the weirdest accent had barged into the restaurant, and as soon as his eyes met Kenshin's he rushed up to him like he just saw his worst enemy, and punched the young man right in the face. Obviously, they had some grudge against each other that Sanosuke did not understand, so he only stood up and prepared to defend his friend.

But before he even managed to get around the table to Kenshin's side, he already returned the hit, with a punch straight into the man's stomach. Sanosuke was rather surprised at the strength this man possessed, he was quite clearly, stronger than he looked. Much stronger. He felt rather vulnerable at the fact that he once thought he was a weak feminine looking womanizer. Apparently he thought wrong. 

"You lied to my sister." The white haired man said, pinning him against the floor, he didn't care if anyone saw them, his anger was unleashed at the sight of this man, this man, who toyed, and then tore his sister's heart like some worthless good.

Kenshin wriggled out of his grip, and kicked him away from him. "I didn't lie, she was the one willing to sleep with me" He explained calmly, knowing in a situation like such, it was always best to act calm and mature.

"She was willing because you promised you'd marry her!" He yelled aggressively, and then wiped the blood form his forehead. "You promised… " 

"I never promised anything! Tomoe only assumed so. From the very beginning, I already made it clear that the relationship will not get any further than the illicit affair it was." Kenshin breathed hard, feeling blood trickle down his temple. 

The man remained silent, weather he was recovering from the blows, or had nothing to say was unknown, but Kenshin took it the latter, and continued "Next time, make sure you get things clear before you deal with me" He said dangerously, and without another word, left the resturant, with everyone staring at the remaining scene. 

* * * * * *

By the time he got home, Kenshin was so tired, the pains felt more like numbness, and the wet blood dried, staining his skin like thick paint mixed with sweat, but no one was awake to look to him, or at least, he tried not to wake anyone.

Slipping in quietly from the backdoor, he made the guards would miss him, after entering the house safely, he tip toed to his study room and slumped on the floor, staring at the ceiling. Breathing hard, he tried to relieve his splitting headache by closing his eyes. Perhaps he was too tired , Kenshin was unaware that he had not closed the door, and it wasn't until he heard a soft whisper from the doorway that he regret his laziness. 

Shit, he thought inwardly. It was Kaoru. 

Continue? Nah sorry I didn't know it would take so long . nvm we'll get to more K/K next chapter I promise!! And I'm already starting to write it now! See how diligent I am!

A/N**!!:**** I have made this mailing list,** which applies for all my stories. If ou wanan join, drop me a mail in a review aiight? :D mwah


	18. Chapter 17

**************************************************  
  
The Tale of A Proper Marriage : Chapter 17  
  
by white seraph  
  
**************************************************  
  
WARNING: FLUFF AHEAD! Like this chapter has nothing BUT fluff so don't read it if you hate lovey dovey stuff!  
  
"What.what are you doing at this hour of the night?" He managed to ask, as the girl walked in. He silently thanked the dark for concealing his wounds so well.  
  
"I was up to get a cup of water." She replied briefly before asking the same question herself. "Where have you been all day? Your mother was very anxious of your disappearance!" She hissed quietly. "And you didn't even bother to make your own bed!"  
  
That was when she smelt it; the metallic scent of blood. Confused, she furrowed her eyebrows, trying to concentrate on him. It was hard to see in the dark, but after observing his slumped body, she saw the darker shades of busies and the dried cakes of blood. "You..you're hurt" She gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. "What..what happened?"  
  
"Don't you pretend to care, go away." He hissed dangerously quiet  
  
But she seemed deaf to his words, "I think I'll get Lady Himura" She turned, and was about to leave when she felt a rough tug by the sleeve of her nightgown.  
  
"Don't" He whispered, pleadingly. The dull amber eyes looked up at her standing body, as if begging her not to tell anyone.  
  
Kaoru sighed, and shook her head at the sight, "I'll be back in a moment" She said, pulling her sleeve from his clutch, and disappeared into the dark hallway.  
  
His head fell onto the cold floor. She's going to tell mother. Kenshin squinted his eyes, not wanting to believe that the girl was so hard on him, she didn't understand, she wouldn't listen to him..she just had to be the good girl and impress her mother in law, but then he shouldn't have had hopes in her in first place.  
  
Kenshin's mind drifted on, lamenting the girl, and it was only when he heard the sliding of the door that he realized she had returned.alone.  
  
She knelt beside him, and put a basin of water on the table. "Shh" She cooed, brushing his hair as if he were her little baby. "I promise I will not tell Lady Himura?" She whispered into his ear, before pulling him up into a sitting position.  
  
He silently compiled, not knowing what to say. After all, he had thought her wrong, thought her evil, menacing, stupid, but here she was, dressing his wounds herself, since he stubbornly refused to wake anyone up at this hour of the night just because he came home like a child who just fought with some friends. What she would think!  
  
Kenshin flinched, and bit his lip at the sudden sting on his arm; he looked down, to see the girl, very gently, cleansing the cut on his arm, dipping ever so slowly, ever so lightly onto the bloody skin, as if it was the most fragile object she ever touched.  
  
As if sensing his stare, Kaoru very unexpectedly stopped at her ministration, and looked up, facing him. "What?"  
  
"N..Nothing" Kenshin replied. Dammit, another mistake. He chastised himself inwardly, thinking how awkward he must have looked. He breathed out deeply; relieved from the pain as he felt Kaoru's cold breath scrapping onto his wound, before wrapping it slowly with thin strips of clean cloth. But even after her attention drew back to the now bloody cloth, dipping it in the cold water, she remained silent. Awkwardly silent.  
  
Not knowing how to deal with the situation, Kenshin decided it was best to remain silent. He continued to stare at the girl, observing her every action in detail. Her small hand curled into a tight ball to squeezing the water out, and then, she pulled his gi down without permission, revealing yet another bloody wound. There was no sign of surprise on her face, in fact, there was no sign of anything except for how focused she looked; eyebrows furrowed, eyes half squinting. But what did he expect? Without any lamps, she only depended on the dim moonlight.  
  
Kenshin could no longer resist it, the question was almost on his lips now, but he couldn't find the right chance to ask, for she never looked him in the eye, to his disappointment.  
  
Suddenly, Kaoru stood up, holding the basin and strips of bandage. And Kenshin, thinking she was leaving now, was deeply disappointed that he did not ask what he wanted to, for it would forever remain a mystery to him if he did not ask now.  
  
Luckily, it was not as he guessed. Kaoru stood, and walked to his behind in order to the nasty slash on his shoulder blade. Kenshin knew he did not want to delay the suspense any longer.  
  
"Why" He asked, his voice, quiet and deep, but rang loud in the noiseless study room.  
  
"hm?" She continued to dab on the skin behind his back with the cloth. There was no sign of confusion, no sign of interest, no sign of nothing.  
  
Kenshin sighed, both out of pain and impatience. "Why do you do this?" He asked again, this time elaborating it enough for her to comprehend his question.  
  
This time, she didn't even reply, wrapping the strips of dried cloth over his shoulder and under his arm, Kaoru continued with her work as if the question was unasked, and his voice unheard. Kenshin wasn't comfortable with the fact that she didn't reply, thinking her arrogant once again.  
  
However, after he felt her nimble hands, tying a tight knot on the bandage, she proved him wrong once again. "Because" She said, standing up, and moving back to the front, facing him. "I don't want to marry a man with scars all over his body." She finished off, sitting down so she was once again eye level with him.  
  
Somehow, he was not satisfied with her answer, and was about to question her again, but before she spoke before he did. "Turn your head a bit." She murmured softly, her cold hand touching his check, just below his bruised cheekbone, examining the wound. The blood was not from his cheek. Kaoru's finger ran up his cheek, trailing the dried blood stains, and finding another, more severe wound on his hairline. Someone, her touch sent shivers down his spine.  
  
"So what happened?" Kaoru finally asked as she squeezed the water out of the cloth again, before rubbing it lightly on his face removing the sticky, dirt that mixed with his dried blood.  
  
"I.I just got into a fight." He replied, not wanting to tell her the full story and the reasons behind the fight.  
  
"I see." She replied, with little interest, and returned attention back to his forehead, unaware that he was still staring at her, studying her deep blue eyes that was reflecting the silvery moonlight, making them look like glassy blue gems. That was the first time Kenshin had truly examined her eyes, it was also the first time he noticed how mesmerizing and beautiful they were, to look at.  
  
Suddenly, he tore his gaze away, telling himself silently how foolish and rude it was himself to stare at her for such a long time while she was trying to nurse his injuries.  
  
Or at least that was what he wanted to believe.  
  
In truth, Kenshin innately knew, the situation was like a kid trying to play near a pit. The more he wanted to look into her eyes, the more attraction he felt. And he was not prepared to give this part of himself to anyone yet.  
  
Kenshin felt strange, he did not even know exactly how he felt. He was relieved because she did not pursue on the subject, did not press him to tell her what really happened. But again, Kenshin felt disappointment because of her seemingly uninterested attitude toward him.  
  
But before he could have his thoughts settled, Kaoru got up. "It's all done." She dropped the ball of cloth into the large bowl of water. "Nursing the wounded isn't exactly my expertise, but I'm sure it will do for tonight." She said, wiping her damp hands onto the white gown she donned.  
  
"Thank you." Kenshin murmured genuinely.  
  
"Oh? Am I hearing things or did you just thank me?" Kaoru smiled, she was glad he at least had the gratitude to thank her. unfortunately, he was unable to see the smile on her face, because she stood up, and walked to the cupboard behind him to pull out his futon and pillow block. "Now, now, without the rest, no matter how strong you are, you will never recover."  
  
Kenshin very docilely slipped into the bed she made for him, he didn't know what to say, he obviously took Kaoru's previous comment quite seriously. He watched as her dim shadow crouched, as she pulled the blanket over his body. "Alright then, good night and sweet dreams." She said, and picked the bowl of water to leave.  
  
At hearing her footsteps going further and further, Kenshin's heart felt a foreign sense of discomfort "Wait-" He turned his body to the side, to where she was.  
  
Kaoru spun around.  
  
"Can.Can you stay with me for the night?" the words sputtered out of his mouth before he could stop it.  
  
Kaoru furrowed her eyebrows, not quite catching his question. "Pardon me?"  
  
"I..I" He sighed. "Nevermind. Goodnight to you, too."  
  
Without another word, she stepped out of the room, and sliding the door shut, leaving him all alone to his own thoughts.  
  
It was rather ironic how he tried to hurt Kaoru by doing all this, but only ending up hurting himself and needing her to care for him.  
  
And the unexpected thing was, she did, and without any rewards or such in return. The girl simply did it out of her good will and generous nature. Kenshin was starting to doubt the validity of his prejudice toward her, the more he got to know this girl, the he understood she was nowhere near as bad as he thought she was.  
  
Kenshin would never let the world know, but he was starting to like this girl. He really was.  
  
Perhaps the marriage would turn out fine after all. Perhaps.  
  
A/N: sorry that was really short, and of pure waff that doesn't get the story anywhere *sigh* but I enjoyed writing it .  
  
NEXT TIME: While Kenshin is, believe it or not, helplessly falling for Kaoru, the girl has finally come up with the perfect plan to extricate them both from the marriage. Hm..will Kenshin let her plan be carried out? 


	19. Chapter 18

A/N: some of you wanted to know **_"what if Kaoru stayed"_ **and see what happens..well I tried to em..oh well you'll see how I managed :D don't shoot me if you don't like it…

Warning: **The italics are rated R,** if you don't/can't read it, I've made it so you can skip the bit and move on without missing anything out! *so considerate* lol

**************************************************  
The Tale of A Proper Marriage : Chapter 17  
  
by white seraph  
**************************************************

_"Kaoru…Please, stay." _

_Her black, glossy hair wavered, and she turned, staring at him with those big blue eyes that Kenshin found he was, strange to say, familiarly drawn to. "Alright" Came her soft, angelic voice and he saw the dark figure move, and bent down toward him._

_Kenshin__ blinked. He didn't expect her to be so…docile. Their faces were so close now, so close…_

_But before he could do what he wanted, her voice broke the magic. "Yes?" She questioned, giving him a confused look, and that was when Kenshin realized that he was staring at her. _

_"I..I…." Kenshin started, but her lips saved him from the excuse, feeling the sudden touch of her warm, soft lips on his own, he automatically snaked his arm around her waist, as if it was the most perfect thing to do, and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. _

_The sound of her soft moans only excited Kenshin the more, and unable to take it anymore, he pulled her small, soft body closer to him, crushing her in his embrace. _

_And as it was a sign, the girl immediately grabbed the hem of his night-gi (if there is such a thing) and slid it off him. Her little hands roamed teasingly across his chest, and leaving a trail of soft, butterfly kisses. _

_That was it. Kenshin, like any other human, any other man, had their limits, and unable to take the torture anymore, he pulled the playful creature away, and pulled her under himself, trying to gain control. _

_He looked down, and saw her smile maliciously, as if she had some other plans in stock. True to his predictions, he felt something grab him from under, those hands, that seemed so experienced moved down, but unable to accept defeat, Kenshin sat up, straddling her exposed body, and cupping her creamy chest._

_"Conquer me tonight." She whispered, allowing her fingers to trace down his lips…_

_and__ he closed his eyes, resolutely…_

To Kenshin's great misfortune, everything, like a piece of fragile glass, shattered. He was woken up, and torn away from the sweet, soft dreams of Kaoru by his mother's loud shrieks. "Oh my! My! What happened to my poor boy?!" Lady Himura practically threw herself to Kenshin, who was still lying hazily on the futon, trying to grasp the last strings of the dream. 

Seeing the irresponsive lad there, Lady Himura continued, "You got yourself into a fight again?!" She sighed, with distress, unhappy with this sight. "And, my, my, did your dress your wounds up yourself? They look so dirty…" She drifted off as her attention drew toward the bandages that seemed to have fallen apart during his sleep. 

Kenshin flinched as he felt his mother's cold hands touch the white strips of bandage that was sliding off his shoulder. "Stop! I'm alright, gosh just a fight, won't have me killed!" He pushed his mother away, terribly annoyed at her. "I'm not a five year old, I can take care of myself." He added more calmly. 

"But..but" Lady Himura tried, but after having had a glance at his son's annoyed expression, she decided to keep quiet. "Alright then, I'll have breakfast sent to you, and I'll get the doctor to drop by some time later on." 

Kenshin watched as the door slid close, shutting him from the rest of the world, before he fell back on to the soft bed. Alright, admit it, he told himself, you are infatuated by Kaoru. So what? you're marrying her either way, so it doesn't make a difference…It was indeed true, and it brought some comfort to the young man. 

He still remembered how Kaoru used to be head over heels over him, and wondered what she felt about him now. Clearly, from yesterday evening, it did seem as if she did care about him, as if she did like him a lot. 

That thought was somewhat…nice; that she cared, and that she liked him, too. 

However, despite his new found feelings, Kenshin's arrogance and pride did not allow his emotion to take control. Although he did admit he was infatuated by the girl, he had no intention, whatsoever, in trying to express his feelings to anyone, or to her. He didn't want Kaoru to think that her feelings for him were returned, didn't want her to know that he felt the same way towards to as she did he. He wanted everyone to know that Kaoru liked him, but at the same time sustain the cool, careless image. 

[yeah I was reading the previous chapters the other day and realized I totally dropped the arrogant element of him in recent chapters, so I'll put it back in now :D]

There was a knock on the door, and Kenshin smelt his breakfast, on its way. "come in" He told the servant, who docilely obeyed, "Here is your breakfast" She said, putting the tray on his lap, before quietly leaving the room. 

He sighed, and picked his chopsticks up, ready to eat, but was interrupted by the loud voices outside, that ran down the corridor outside his room. He immediately recognized the feminine voice. It was Kaoru. And at that, Kenshin felt his heart clench with excitement, thinking she must coming to the study room to see if he was alright. (remember he had to stay at his dad's study room cos kaoru got sick..a few chapters ago)

Kenshin waited, and waited, impatiently for a knock on the door he so wanted to hear, but seeing that it never came, he felt confused, and wondered what was causing her delay. Sliding the wooden door open slowly, and quietly, just enough to poke his head out, Kenshin scanned across the corridor on both sides, only, to his great disappointment, to see Kaoru, on the farthest end of the corridor, looking across the yard, searchingly. She did not seem to notice the pair of eyes staring at her, nor did she remember that Kenshin's room was at this corridor. 

"Soujirou!" he saw her cup her hands to her mouth and shout. Soujirou soujirou, why was it always him?! Kenshin took one last look at her, before slamming the door shut, a little too loud, as if wanting to be noticed.

* * * * * * 

"Don't worry, nothing internal wounded" The doctor closed the lid of his medical box. "I will give him some herbal remedies, it will do the boy well." The old man said, before bowing politely, and making his way to the door. 

Then, he suddenly turned back and added "Oh, and some rest will be good, too." He added.

"Alright, I will make sure he has a good rest." Lady Himura smiled before dismissing the doctor. 

Unbeknownst to Lady Himura, Kaoru had slipped into Kenshin's room quietly right after she had made her leave with the doctor. Putting her finger to her lips, she smiled, and tip toed toward Kenshin, who was still quite angry..or rather, jealous about what he saw this morning. 

Kaoru seemed rather giddy, with that big smile on her face, but Kenshin was uninterested, or at least, he pretended not to. When Kaoru knelt own next to his bedside, he turned away from her coldly, like a sulking little boy.

But the girl, blinded by excitement, paid no heed to his childish actions, "Hey! Hey! Guess what, Kenshin?!" She asked still grinning as if it was stuck on her face.

 "Go away." 

The answer was unexpected, but Kaoru dismissed it immediately. "You know, alright, don't go crazy when you hear this;" She paused for a moment, wanting to get him into the mood. "You might not believe this, but I think I have the perfect plan to get us both out of this marriage!!" She said it all in one 

Kenshin immediately felt his heart sink down to his abdomen, as realization came across that she had absolutely no interest in him all the way along whatsoever, he was the foolish one who thought she was hopelessly in love with him, he was the foolish one who didn't see that she had no feelings for him. 

It was somewhat ironic, that for so long, Kenshin, believing Kaoru was obstinately in love with him, wanted to break the betrothal, yet no one was able to break it, and now, now that Kaoru had finally come up with the perfect plan, he only realizes that he did not want to break the betrothal, at all. 

"Hey! Are you listening!" Kaoru hissed, dragging Kenshin away from his own thoughts. 

"What?" Kenshin stared at her blankly.

Kaoru rolled her eyes, slightly irritated. "I said, what we can do, is, we can play act a little, you can pretend to elope with some girl, and then, that would give me the excuse to demand our parents to break the betrothal…"

"No" He cut in "I will not forfeit my reputation just for you." He replied, which of course was not true, but he was not prepared to tell her his real reasons anyway. 

But Kaoru was persistent. "No, no, you're not doing it for me, you're doing it for yourself!" She countered, "You really have to reconsider, I mean look who you're marrying! It's me! ME!" She pointed at herself exaggeratedly "look who you'll be dealing with for the rest of your life here, I'm annoying, I'm not ladylike, I'm childish, I'm ignorant, I'm plain" She went on, pointing out the bad qualities in herself, in a vain attempt to get Kenshin to reconsider her plan. It was blatant how much she wanted to gt herself away from the marriage. 

Kenshin bit his lip, silently thinking to himself, Annoying? No, spirited. unladylike? No, unique. Childish? No, innocent. Ignorant? No, cute. and ugly? No, Kaoru is far, far from plain. Finally, after a brief thought, he made a conclusion. "Hm…No." 

"What?! No?! would you not even reconsider?!" Kaoru was devastated by the declination. 

"I just did." He replied curtly. 

Kaoru's devastation turned into frustration. "Fine then! Be that way! If you can't be bothered to put some effort in, then why should I?! Lets just follow what is planned! Lets just let then screw our lives up!" without waiting for him to reply, Kaoru left, slamming the door hard. She was angry. Very angry. 

Kenshin sighed heavily, For some reason, the very fact that Kaoru was angry at him upset him, he never realized how much he valued her good opinion, how much he wanted her to care, and to like him, come to think of it, perhaps it is because of this very reason that made him foolishly believe she really was infatuated by him at the very beginning. 

Not only was his heart shattered at this revelation, his pride, and ego was, too. What happened to the Kenshin with the long line of admirers? What happened to the Kenshin who no women could resist? Curse Kaoru for ruining his perfect life! Curse her for causing him so much distress! Curse her for being such a cruel, cold hearted wench! But dammit he wanted her!

[a/n sorry that was short and the lime was WEIRD and..gah I dunno…, I finally handed my English coursework in! *phew* but damn, there's yet a big r.s. cwk to come and I'm so dead…-_-]


End file.
